Cinderella's Scandal (REMAKE)
by syueger
Summary: Kim Jongin, kepala pelayan Rumah Keluarga Park mengalami kejadian tragis yang menimpanya. Tanpa sadar, ia diperkosa di malam pesta pernikahan Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun. Kehadiran dua saudara yang sama-sama menginginkannya sempat membuat Jongin bingung dengan perasaannya. Hingga akhirnya kebenaran terkuak, ketika Jongin tahu siapa ayah dari bayinya! GS! HUNKAI/KRISKAI/CHANBAEK
1. Sinopsis

Kim Jongin, kepala pelayan Rumah keluarga park mengalami kejadian tragis yang menimpa dirinya. Tanpa sadar, ia diperkosa di malam pesta pernikahan Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun. Kehamilannya yang mengejutkan membuat Baekhyun membawanya ke Jeju untuk melindunginya dari ketentuan hukum di keluarga park. Kehadiran dua saudara yang sama-sama menginginkannya sempat membuat Kim Jongin bingung dengan perasaannya. Hingga akhirnya kebenaran terkuak, ketika Kim Jongin tahu siapa ayah dari bayinya!

Next?


	2. BAB 1

**BAB** **1**

Mungkin ini adalah waktu terindah dalam beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Setelah sekian lama Rumah keluarga Park berduka karena keluarga itu kehilangan penghuni termuda mereka yang merupakan putri bungsu keluarga Park bernama Park Daehyun, pada akhirnya mereka menemukan penggantinya.

Park Chanyeol menemukan kembali istrinya yang sudah meninggalkannya dalam diri seorang gadis bernama Byun Baekhyun yang sejak malam ini sudah menjadi Park Baekhyun. Gadis itu benar-benar mirip dengan Daehyun, segala yang ada pada dirinya benar-benar membuat Baekhyun seolah-olah dilahirkan untuk menggantikan Daehyun di rumah tersebut.

Tapi walau bagaimanapun bagi Kim Jongin, Daehyun tetaplah sahabat yang tidak bisa digantikan. Daehyun memperlakukan Jongin yang hanya seorang pelayan sebagai saudara kandungnya sendiri.

Karena itulah Jongin sangat bersedih. Mungkin hanya dirinyalah satu-satunya orang yang bersedih dalam pesta pernikahan yang membuat rumah Park begitu semarak seperti saat ini.

Ruang tengah rumah Park mendadak disulap sebagai lantai dansa dengan banyak lampu yang membuat suasana berbeda dengan biasanya. Lampu-lampu itu juga memenuhi kebun karena rumah saja sama sekali tidak cukup untuk pesta sebesar ini. Bunyi dentuman kembang api diangkasa semakin membuat suasana menjadi ramai dan untuk itu, Jongin hanya termenung melihatnya.

Saat ini, perpustakaan rumah yang sepi jauh lebih menarik baginya bila dibandingkan dengan keramaian di luar sana. Pendaran cahaya kembang api yang timbul dan menghilang tiba-tiba saja digantikan oleh cahaya yang terang benderang. Jongin menatap ke arah lampu perpustakaan yang menyala tiba-tiba lalu beralih kepada seseorang yang menyalakan lampunya.

Gadis itu, Baekhyun mendekatinya dengan senyum mengembang sambil mendorong troli berisi dua buah gelas Kristal dan sebotol Sampanye dingin. Baekhyun mendaratkan pinggulnya di lantai, tepat di sebelah Jongin dan ikut memandangi Jendela yang memperlihatkan kembang api. Jongin memandanginya sebentar dan kecewa, Baekhyun memakai gaun pernikahan Daehyun saat menikah dengan Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya nyawa Daehyun direnggut oleh penyakitnya.

"Nyonya, sedang apa disini?"

Jongin berujar dengan sopan. Ia sedikit kikuk menghadapi orang yang berwajah mirip dengan sahabatnya tapi sebagai orang asing. Baekhyun benar-benar mirip dengan Daehyun, hanya saja Baekhyun terlihat lebih dewasa.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku nyonya? Panggil aku Baekhyun saja meskipun aku lebih suka dipanggil Baekki seperti Suamiku memanggilku!"

Kau tidak merasa kecewa karena di samakan dengan orang yang sudah tidak ada? Bukankah itu artinya mereka menganggapmu sebagai seseorang yang bukan dirimu?

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau keberatan?"

"Tidak, aku hanya heran dengan sikapmu!"

Baekhyun tersenyum ringkas.

"Kalau kau tidak bersedia memanggilku dengan nama itu, kau boleh memanggilku dengan apa saja selain dengan sebutan terhormat manapun!"

"Mana boleh aku bersikap tidak sopan dengan memanggilmu sesuka ku!"

"Bukankah kau sahabat Daehyun? Berarti kau juga sahabatku. Kau tidak keberatan menjadisahabatku, kan? Setelah ini mungkin aku akan sering menghubungimu untuk bertukar cerita!"

Jongin memaksakan sebuah senyum. Baekhyun sudah menunjukkan sikap yang sangat persis dengan yang Daehyun miliki.

"Kau seharusnya berbaur dengan banyak orang diluar sana!"

"Dan membiarkanmu sendirian disini? Aku rasa, disini bersamamu lebih menyenangkan bila dibandingkan dengan berada di keramaian itu. Kau mau Sampanye? Aku membawakannya untukmu."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa minum-minuman keras!"

"Benarkah? Kau terlihat seperti seseorang yang berpengalaman!"

Jongin tersenyum lagi. Ia memang selalu mengesankan kepada banyak orang kalau dirinya adalah orang yang berpengalaman. Tapi pada kenyataannya Jongin tidak tau apa-apa. Sejak kecil ia dibesarkan di rumah ini, mendapat pendidikan khusus dari keluarga Park tentang ilmu pengetahuan, cara bersikap dan tata karma.Ia bahkan bukan orang yang tau dengan dunia luar. Aktingnya sudah menipu banyak orang termasuk Daehyun semasa hidupnya.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa sendirian disini? Pacarmu?"

Baekhyun menyapanya lagi dengan sebuah pertanyaan telak, Pacar? Jongin tidak pernah memiliki pacar seumur hidupnya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa memiliki kekasih jika di rumah ini jumlah laki-laki sangat sedikit? Semua laki-laki di rumah ini, usianya jauh di atas Jongin, hanya Minho yang merupakan majikannya yang memiliki usia terdekat dengan Jongin. Tapi ia tidak mungkin berpacaran dengan Minho. Mereka sudah seperti keluarga.

"Aku hanya merindukan Daehyun. Maaf kalau menyinggungmu!"

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak, bukan masalah. Kau sahabatnya, tentu saja boleh merindukannya kapanpun yang kau suka."

"Terimakasih."

"Kenapa kau tidak keluar?"

"Aku rasa lebih baik disini. Aku tidak cocok dengan pesta. Seharusnya aku melayani tamu, tapi tuan Park Jung Soo melarangku melakukan itu."

"Tentu saja, Chanyeol bilang kau sudah seperti keluarga di rumah ini."

Baekhyun lalu meraih dua gelas sampanye-nya dan menuangkan cairan berwarna keemasan itu ke dalamnya. Selang beberapa saat, Baekhyun sudah menyodorkan salah satu dari kedua gelasnya kepada Jongin. Semula Jongin merasa ragu, namun dengan berat hati ia meneguk isinya dengan perlahan. Lalu menjadi lebih intens sehingga tanpa disadarinya, ia hampir menghabiskan sebotol Sampanye seorang diri. Ia kembali menghabiskanisi gelasnya yang terakhir dan tersenyum kepada Baekhyun.

"Ternyata minuman mahal sangat enak!"

Kata-katanya itu spontan membuat Baekhyun tertawa nyaring.

"Kau masih mau? Kalau begitu kita keluar saja. Ikutlah berpesta. Kau sudah mengenakan gaun yang sangat indah. Tidak adil kalau kau menyembunyikan keindahannya disini."

"Tapi aku tidak terbiasa bergaul dengan orang-orang penting di luar sana!"

"Kenapa kau terlihat sangat putus asa sekali?Kau tidak seperti yang orang-orang ceritakan kepadaku. Kau cukup terus berada di sampingku sampai kau terbiasa.

Itu jauh lebih baik daripada mengurung diri di dalam sini sendirian. Ayolah!"

Jongin terkikik. Ia dan Baekhyun tidak henti-hentinya tertawa karena cerita-cerita gadis itu tentang daerah asalnya di Jeju. Juga tentang cerita lucu seluruh keluarganya. Baekhyun bahkan memperkenalkan Jongin kepada ibu dan kakaknya sebagai sahabatnya. Gadis itu sudah berhasil mengobati kehilangan Jongin akan Daehyun dan sekarang ia mengerti mengapa Chanyeol memilih Baekhyun untuk menggantikan Daehyun. Mereka bukan hanya mirip secara fisik tapi juga sikap. Tapi Baekhyun tidak semanja Daehyun. Ia lebih dewasa.

"Kakakku akan kembali ke Seoul besok pagi. Aku memesan banyak barang untuk dikirimkan kemari. Kau mau? Aku akan memintanya mengirimkan apapun yang kau mau!"

Jongin tertawa senang lalu menenggak gelas sampanye yang ke sekiankalinya sampai habis. Kepalanya sudah mulai pusing, tapi ia tidak bisa berhenti. Jongin menyesal tidak terjun kepesta sejak awal. Tidak, semua ini berkat Baekhyun. Jika tidak ada gadis itu, ia tidak yakin akan bisa menikmati pestanya sebaik kali ini.

"Aku ingin banyak hal!"

Kalau begitu katakanlah, aku akan memintanya mencarikan apapun yang kau inginkan."

"Kau terlalu memanjakanku, Baekhyun!"

"Demi sahabatku, apapunakan kuberikan."

Jongin terkikik lalu sesuatu mendesak. Ia memuntahkan kembali minumannya dengan tiba-tiba. Beruntung Jongin tidak mengganggu seorangpun. Baekhyun mengurut punggungnya perlahan dan itu membuat Jongin merasa lebih baik.

"Terimakasih."

"Kau mau kuantarkan ke kamar?"

"Tidak, aku akan kembali sendirian lewat halaman belakang. Kau pergilah bersama suamimu. Dia pasti sangat ingin bersamamu!"

Jongin bergumam lemah sambil mendorong tubuh Baekhyun untuk menjauh darinya.

"Pergilah!"

"Kau yakin kalau dirimu tidak apa-apa? Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian..."

"Pergilah. Aku sangat hapal dengan rumah ini, bahkan di saat aku tidur.Jadi kau tidak perlu merasa khawatir."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya, sana pergilah..."

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi.Jika terjadi sesuatu berteriaklah. Buat keributan dan aku akan tau kalau itu darimu!"

Baekhyun terkikik lalu beranjak setelah melambaikan tangan kembali masuk ke keramaian pesta menyusul Chanyeol, suaminya. Jongin memegangi kepalanya sejenak. Ia merasa sangat pusing dan mengantuk. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh Jongin bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan tenggelamdi ketemaraman halamanbelakang. Gegap gempitapesta masih saja terdengar nyaring seolah-olah tidak akan pernah berakhir. Mungkin semua orang akan berpesta sampai pagi.

Jongin menghembuskan sebuah senyum dan merasakan kepalanya sakit lagi. Ia mengusahakan langkahnya untuk melangkah lebih cepat agar bisa segera berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Hingga tiba-tiba ia menabrak seseorang. Sayangnya pandangan Jongin begitu kabur sehingga tidak bisa menangkap seperti apa wajah orang yang berada di hadapanya.

Ia menundukkan wajahnya sambil menggumamkan permintaan maaf. Tapi sebuah ciuman panas mengejutkannya.Tubuh Jongin bergetar hebat, ia memang mabuk,tapi dirinya sangat bisa merasakan setiap getaran yang sampai di sekujur tubuhnya. Orang itu menciumnya, entah siapa. Dan Jongin sangat menikmatinya. Ini adalah ciuman pertamanya.

Ia tidak bisa mendengarkan gegap gempita lagi. Yangdiketahuinya, tubuhnya bersandar ke tembok dan tersembunyi apik oleh tanaman rambat yang menyusuri tembok rumah Keluarga Park.

LANJUT?

Novel by PHOEBE


	3. BAB 2

**BAB** **2**

Ciuman yang didapatnya berpindah ke leher dan Jongin mulai mendengar desahan dari mulutnya saat tubuhnya di sentuh. Laki-laki itu mengangkat sebelah kakinya, mencondongkan tubuhnya lalu menyentuh daerah sensitifnya dengan sesuatu.

Sesaat kemudian Jongin mendengarkan teriakan keluar dari mulutnya. Ia merasakan sakit menyerangnya. Ada sesuatu yang keras masuk ke dalam tubuhnya melalui bagian yang berada di pangkal paha.

'Apa ini? Perih sekali...'

Fikirnya. Airmatanya merembes setiap kali ia merasakan gesekan kasar di daerah penting tubuhnya. Tapi ia tidak bisa melawan. Jongin tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya, ia tidak bisa melawan sama sekali dan perlahan-lahan ia mulai bisa menikmatinya.Kedua lengannya merangkul orang yang tengah menyetubuhinya dengan sangat erat. Ia tidak ingin terjatuh, tidak ingin terlepas, ini pertama kalinya Jongin merasakan sesuatu yang luar biasa seumur hidupnya.

"Apakah kau tidak merasa aneh?"

Kris menepuk bahu Sehun saudaranya sambil terus menyodorkan Handycam untuk merekam pesta. Ia terus berusaha untuk mengajak Sehun bicara karena mungkin Sehun adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak menikmati pestanya. Kris tau kalau Sehun sangat menderita karena baru saja patah hati. Masalah klise, tapi menjadi neraka bagi priaitu karena wanita itu adalah orang pertama yang disukainya setelah Sehun merubah fikirannya dari tidak menikah seumur hidupnya menjadi salah seorang yang terus memimpikan pernikahan.

Sayangnya, setelah pemikirannya tentang pernikahan berubah, Gadis itu malah memilih orang yang baru dikenalnya untuk menikah dan saat ini, Sehun harus berusaha keras untuk menikmati pestanya. Ia tidak bisa. Sehun malah mengalihkan seluruh perhatiannya kepada wine dan dia sudah hampir mabuk. Baekhyun seharusnya bukan sepupunya. Seharusnya Baekhyun adalah orang lain yang bisa dinikahinya di saat Sehun menginginkannya. Tapi hubungan persaudaraan sudah menghalang-halangi cintanya. Sehun menuang Wine lagi untuk memenuhi gelasnya yang sudah kosong, lalu meminumnya dan menuang lagi lalu meminumnya lagi, terus berulang-ulang.

"Kau tidak dengar kata-kataku?"

Kris menggeram. Sehun menghentikan ucapannya lalu memandang Kris heran.

"Apanya yang aneh?"

"Pelayan di rumah ini, kau lihat mereka?"

"Tidak ada yang aneh!"

"Ada. Mereka semua cantik- cantik!"

Lalu Kris tertawa dengan segala leluconnya.

"Aku serius, mereka bahkan terlihat seperti nona besar di rumah ini. Kulit mereka halus dan semuanya bertubuh indah."

"Aku tidak pernah memperhatikan itu! Aku juga tidak bisa membedakan yang mana pelayan dan yang mana yang bukan. Semua orang di pesta menggunakan gaun!"

"Gaun biru gelap. Semua pelayan menggunakan gaun berwarna biru gelap, yang rambutnya digulung ke belakang adalah pelayan. Minho yang memberi tahuku!"

"Aku tidak perduli!"

"Sebaiknya kau perduli."

Kris menggeram lagi. Ia memandangi Sehun dengan perasaan iba. Kris tau betul bagaimana perasaan adiknya terhadap Baekhyun. Semenjak gadis itu berubah, Sehun selalu memperhatikannya. Sayangnya, Sehun tidak bisa memperhatikan Baekhyun sesukanya karena terhalang oleh Byun Baekbeom, kakak laki-laki Baekhyun. Sekarang ia hanya bisa menatap adiknya itu dengan perasaan yang tak menentu. Kris menepukbahu Sehun lagi lalu berbicara di dekat telinganya.

"Mereka tidak kalah cantik dengan Baekhyun. Kau bisa merayu salah seorang dari mereka dan membawanya ke kamarmu malam ini. Aku tidak suka melihatmu terus bersedih."

"Aku tidak bersedih Hyung! Aku menikmati pestanya."

"Kalau begitu buktikan padaku. Rayulah salah seorang wanita di pesta ini seperti yang selalu kau lakukan dulu sebelum jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun."

"Aku tidak jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun! Kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu terus?"Cih.

Kris berdesis kesal. Sehun masih saja terus berusaha untuk mengingkari kenyataan.

"Kalau begitu buktikan!"

"Baik. Aku akan mencari wanita tercantik di pesta ini untukmu!"

Sehun bergumam kesal sambil beranjak untuk berkeliling mencari wanita yang dikatakannya. Sayangnya menurutnya tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa dibandingkan dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun sangat cantik dan ceria. Bagaimana mungkin ada seseorang yang bisa dibandingkan dengannya? Sehun mengeluh, hatinya tidak ingin untuk mencari wanita lain, matanya mencari-cari dimana Baekhyun berada dan tubuhnya bergerak mengikuti kehendak hatinya.

Sehun tertegun saat menemukannya. Baekhyun terlihat sangat anggun dengan gaun pernikahan sederhananya. Ia sedang berbincang dengan seorang gadis yang memakai gaun biru. Seorang pelayan? Ciri-cirinya persis dengan yang Kris ungkapkan tadi dan Kris benar, ia tidak terlihat seperti seorang pelayan. Sehun mendekati mereka, ia ingin mengobrol dengan Baekhyun. Sayangnya sebelum Sehun sempat menyapanya, ia sudah mendengarkan hal yang mengecewakan, pelayan itu memaksa Baekhyun untuk menemani Chanyeol, suami yang baru saja dinikahinya. Pelayan itu membuatnya kecewa.

'Seharusnya kau tidak beranjak secepat ini, Baekhyun. Aku belum menyapamu!' Seth membatin.

Melihat Baekhyun menyongsong Chanyeol lalu menggenggam tangan suaminya membuat hati Sehun meneteskan darah. Ia kembali menoleh kepada pelayan itu dengan perasaan kesal dan benci. Kenapa harus ada permintaan konyol dari mulut pelayan itu? Dia sudah membuat Sehun gagal untuk berbicara dengan Baekhyun. Perasaannya semakin luka.

Kau harus menggantikan Baekhyun untukku! Gadis pelayan itu bangkit dengan langkah sempoyongan menuju pekarangan sepi di halaman belakang. Ia kelihatannya sangat mabuk. Dengan tangkas Sehun segera melangkah untuk mengikutinya hingga ia mendapat kesempatan untuk mendahului gadis itu di sebuah tempat yang sepi. Gadis itu menabraknya, lalu menunduk penuh rasa bersalah dan mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Maafkan saya, tuan! Saya tidak sengaja, sungguh. Maafkan saya!"

Kata-kata itu terus diucapkannya berulang kali. Sehun meneliti setiap inci tubuhnya yang diterangi cahaya lampu dari jendela rumah yang menerpanya. Gadis itu tepat berdiri di tengah satu-satunya wilayah terang di halaman belakang. Gaun biru yang sangat gelap itu membuat kulitnya tampak terang. Ia memiliki rambut hitam dan tebal yang terlepas dari gulungannya saat menabrak Sehun tadi. Sekarang dengan rambut terurai seperti itu, Sehun tidak bisa memungkiri kalau gadis itu tampak sangat menggoda dengan wajah halus dan bibir yang penuh, mengundang Sehun untuk menciumnya.

Sehun merangkul tubuhnya seketika, memegangi lehernya dan mencium bibirnya. Terasa sangat hangat. Ia merasa dirasuki oleh sesuatu sehingga cumbuannya semakin panas dan terus mendaki hingga Sehun mendidih. Ia sudah mulai menginginkan gadis itu sepenuhnya. Masih dengan tanpa suara, Sehun memegangi lengan gadis itu kuat-kuat dan menyeretnya ke sebuah dinding rumah berbentuk ceruk dan ditutupi tanaman rambat. Cahaya remang-remang milik bulan purnama membuat suasana semakin menggila. Sehun mencumbunya lagi, lebih panas dari yang sebelumnya. Ia berpindah ke leher dan menghisapnya beberapa lama hingga akhirnya Sehun mendengar desahan kenikmatan dari mulut gadis itu. Ia memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh bagian tubuh yang lain. Payudaranya, sangat kenyal membuat Sehun bertahan lama untuk meremasnya hingga ia mulai merasa meledak dan memutuskan untuk segera mengakhirinya secepat mungkin. Sehun berusaha keras untuk mengatur posisi yang mengutungkannya. Ia merapatkan tubuhnya lalu segera menyatukan dirinya dan gadis itu dengan segera.

Sesuatu hal yang tidak di sangka-sangka membuat Sehun gamang. Gadis itu berteriak kesakitan dan ia sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya untuk melihat gadis itu lagi di bawah cahaya purnama. Masih cantik, masih menggairahkan tapi...Astaga, dia masih perawan? Sehun menyesal. Sangat menyesal melakukan ini kepada gadis pelayan itu. Tapi bukankah ia sedang berusaha menjadikan gadis itu sebagai pengganti Baekhyun? Dia tidak perduli. Sehun melanjutkan hasratnya, terus memacu hingga ia terpuaskan, tidak hanya sekali, tidak juga cukup dengan satu kali klimaks di satu posisi. Ia sudah membuat gadis itu berbaring di atas rumputdalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri dan Sehun masih berusaha menikmatinya.

Dia tau kalau dirinya mulai menggila. Mulai kejam, mulai jahat...Sebuah lenguhan panjang membuat Sehun menghela nafas lega. Ia sudah memuaskan hasratnya kepada gadis itu untuk kesekian kalinya malam ini. Nafasnya yang terengah-engah membuat Sehun menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh gadis pelayan itu dan merasakan kelelahan yang luar biasa. Sehun memejamkan matanya untuk membayangkan Baekhyun, tapi dia tidak bisa. Isi otaknya sudah berganti dengan wajah gadis ini, segala ekspresinya, suara desahannya, rintihan, bahkan teriakan, juga kata maafnya. Sehun menghela nafas dan membuka matanya lalu memandangi gadis itu sekali lagi. Ia menatap wajahnya dalam lalu menyeka sejumput rambut yang melekat di wajah gadis itu karena keringat. Gadis itu pasti juga merasa sangat lelah.

"Kau hebat. Aku sudah percaya sekarang!"

Sehun berdelik saat mendengar suara Kris yang sangat dekat dengannya. Saat ia menoleh, ternyata Kris berdiri di tempat yang agak tersembunyi dan sudah merekam segalanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau merekam semua ini?"

"Ini hanya untuk koleksi pribadiku! Aku akan menyimpannya sendiri, jangan takut! Sekarang ayo menjauh darinya. Sudah hampir pagi dan orang-orang bisa saja datang kemari!"

"Lalu meninggalkannya sendirian disini dalam keadaan yang seperti itu?"

"Lalu kau ingin membawanya ke kamar? Di kamar kita juga ada Baekbeom. Bukankah dia masih perawan? Dia berteriak tadi."

"Kau merekam semuanya dari awal?"

LANJUT?

Novel by PHOEBE


	4. BAB 3

**BAB** **3**

"Bukan itu yang perlu dibahas. Masalahnya, kau sudah salah memilih wanita. Dia bernama Kim Jongin, kau tau siapa dia?"

"Dia pelayan, dia menggunakan pakaian yang sama dengan yang pelayan wanita lain gunakan!"

"Ya, tapi dia adalah satu-satunya dari enam orang pelayan muda di rumah ini yang di perlakukan seperti keluarga oleh keluarga besar Park. Dan kau tau apa yang akan mereka lakukan jika gadis ini menuntutmu? Kau beruntung karena dia dalam keadaan mabuk dan bisa saja dia tidak mengingatmu. Tapi untuk jaga-jaga jangan sampai ada orang lain yang melihatmu bersamanya selain aku, kau harus pergi sekarang juga. Kau beruntung punya Hyung sepertiku!"

Sehun memijat kepalanya bingung. Di satu sisi ia sangat berterima kasih kepada gadis itu karena sudah membuatnya melupakan Baekhyun untuk sementara, di sisi lain ia tidak bisa mengungkapkan rasa terimakasih itu secara langsung dan harus meninggalkannya dalam keadaan mengenaskan seperti sekarang.

Kris benar, Sehun tidak mungkin bisa membawa gadis itu ke kamarnya. Ia bisa mati karena ini dan mustahil bagi Sehun untuk menikah dengan seorang pelayan jika gadis itu menuntutnya untuk mempertanggung jawabkan segala perbuatannya. Sehun mendesah galau.

"Biarkan aku memindahkannya ke tempat yang sedikit tersembunyi. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja disini!"

Jongin terbangun di pagi hari dengan kepala yang sangat pusing. Ia tau kalau ini semua diakibatkan oleh dirinya yang terlalu banyak minum.

Jika saja dia tidak menuruti nafsunya untuk meminum sampanye sebanyak yang dia bisa pada pesta tadi malam, Jongin meyakinkan kalau dirinya sudah bangun lebih pagi dari pada yang dilakukannya hari ini.

Jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Masih belum terlambat untuknya menyiapkan sarapan seluruh anggota keluarga di rumah ini. Ia yakin, meskipun dirinya tidak ada, pelayan lain sudah melakukannya dengan sangat baik, meskipun begitu Jongin masih tidak yakin jika ia tidak mengawasi semuanya sendiri.

Bunyi pintu diketuk dengan sangat teratur membuat Jongin menatap pintu dengan dahi berkerut.

Tapi begitu mendengar suara yang mengiringi ketukan pintu itu, kerutan di dahinya mulai sirna. Baekhyun memanggil-manggilnya dengan suara yang agak berbisik. Mungkin Baekhyun masih kurang nyaman untuk berteriak-teriak di rumah ini. Dengan bermalas-malasan Jongin bangkit dari ranjangnya dan menyadari bahwa dirinya masih mengenakan gaun pesta semalam.

Bagian bawah perutnya sedikit sakit sehingga Jongin mengerenyit. Tapi ia masih berusaha untuk mendekati pintu dan membukanya dengan perlahan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Baekhyun bertanya dengan ekspresi yang sangat cemas.

"Bolehkah aku masuk ke kamarmu?" Baekhyun memandanginya sejenak lalu mengangguk.

Dengan tangkas Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamar itu dan mengambil posisi di atas ranjang. Baekhyun segera menutup pintu rapat-rapat dan mengikuti Baekhyun mengambil posisi disana.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, bagaimana dengan keadaanmu?"

Baekhyun mengulangi pertanyaannya sekali lagi sambil menatap Jongin dengan sorot mata penuh selidik.

"Apa yang terjadi semalam? Aku menemukanmu di halaman belakang berbaring di atas rumput dalam keadaan yang sangat kacau. Apakah sudah terjadi sesuatu? Kau terjatuh? Atau..."

"Aku tidak yakin." Jongin memotong.

"Aku tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa. Yang ku ingat..."

Jongin terdiam lama. Ia berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi pada dirinya semalam dan ia tidak berhasil mengingat apa-apa selain.

Sebuah ciuman?

"Entahlah, Ada seseorang yang menciumku disana. Tapi aku terlalu mabuk untuk mengingatnya."

"Hanya itu?" Jongin mengangguk.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku sangat berterima kasih karena kau masih bersedia memperdulikanku. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa. Sedang apa kau di halaman belakang? Kenapa bisa sampai disana?"

"Aku juga tidak tau kenapa bisa kesana. Aku mendengar sesuatu malam tadi sehingga aku berfikir untuk menyelidikinya. Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

"Hentikanlah, sikap khawatirmu sangat berlebihan. Kau mengingatkanku pada Daehyun!"

Baekhyun menyeringai mendengar ucapan Jongin tentangnya. Tapi Baekhyun yakin ia mendengar sesuatu semalam. Ia mendengar suara teriakan dari dalam kamarnya di lantai dua saat Baekhyun berusaha membuka jendela kamar pengantinnya.

Karena itu Baekhyun sangat khawatir pada Jongin karena setelah ia menyelidikinya, Baekhyun menemukan Jongin dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. Ia segera memanggil suaminya malam itu dan Chanyeol pun membantu Baekhyun memindahkan Jongin ke kamarnya. Ia sangat tenang karena tidak terjadi satu hal-pun yang menakutkan kepada gadis itu.

"Maaf Baekhyun, kau bisa keluar? Bukan maksudku mengusirmu tapi aku masih harus menyiapkan sarapan dan..."

"Ya, aku mengerti."

Jawab Baekhyun sambil bersiap-siap untuk pergi dari kamar pelayan utama itu sekali lagi ia menatap Jongin dengan pandangan penuh selidik.

"Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa?"

"Sejauh ingatanku, semuanya baik-baik saja."

"Kalau begitu katakan padaku jika terjadi sesuatu padamu, mengerti?"

Jongin mengangguk lalu tersenyum. "Apakah aku harus membereskan kamarmu setelah sarapan?"

"Aku sudah mengatakan kepada kakakku untuk tinggal. Tapi dia berkeras untuk ke Busan. Aku rasa ada seseorang disana sehingga Baekbeom selalu ingin kembali ke Busan. Kau tau? Tingkahnya seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta!"

Jongin tersenyum mendengar ucapan Baekhyun tentang Baekbeom, kakaknya.

Ia bisa mengingat saat Baekhyun memperkenalkan Jongin dengan Baekbeom dan Jongin sempat terperangah. Baekbeom sangat mirip dengan Hyung Sik, mantan suami Jiyeon sebelum ia menikah dengan Minho. Tapi mereka bukan orang yang sama. Baekbeom lebih angkuh dan terlihat kurang bersahabat sedangkan mendiang Hyung Sik sangat ramah dan baik hati. Tapi tidak bisa di pungkiri bahwa mereka memiliki kemiripan itu.

"Dia mirip seseorang yang kukenal. "

"Hyung Sik?" Baekhyun bertanya nyaring.

"Banyak orang yang mengatakan itu. Hyung Sik itu siapa? Kau punya fotonya? Apa benar dia mirip dengan kakakku?"

"Ya, hanya saja tubuh Hyung Sik lebih jangkung. Dia adalah mantan suami Jiyeon, anak sulung di keluarga ini. Semenjak mereka berpisah, Jiyeon menyembunyikan semua foto-foto Hyung Sik di suatu tempat dan tidak ada seorangpun yang mengetahuinya. Tapi kakakmu sangat menyeramkan, kau tau? Sepertinya kakakmu perlu mengambil kelas di akademi tertawa Korea."

Baekhyun tertawa geli. Ia setuju dengan pendapat Jongin tentang hal itu.

"Dia memang terlahir sebagai orang yang galak dan sombong. Aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Ah, ya! Kau tau Kris yang tinggal di kamar sebrang?"

"Sepupumu?"

"Ya, dia mungkin akan tinggal disini. Minho menawarkannya sebuah posisi di kantornya. Ku harap kau bisa berteman baik dengannya. Dia adalah penghuni lain di rumah ini yang harus kau layani dengan baik. Jadi bersabarlah dengan sikapnya..."

"Aku mengerti!"

"Jongin, bagaimana anggapanmu tentangku?"

"Teman. Bukankah semalam kau mengatakan itu."

"Ya, aku bisa tenang jika begitu. Tapi hari ini kau terlihat agak pendiam." Jongin menghela nafas.

"Mungkin karena aku datang bulan. Pagi tadi sewaktu mandi aku menyadarinya dan ternyata gaunku juga terkontaminasi noda darah. Aku terlalu mabukuntuk mengingat apakah aku sedang datang bulan atau tidak."

Lalu ia berdiri dengan rapi setelah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya.

"Sekarang bolehkah aku ke bawah? Aku harus menyelesaikan beberapa buah pekerjaan lagi sebelum memiliki banyak waktu untuk bermain denganmu!"

"Tapi kau benar-benar akan kemari setelah semua pekerjaanmu selesai?"

"Tentu saja. Selagi Daehyun masih hidup, aku selalu melakukan hal itu."

"Baiklah, cepatlah kembali kemari!"

"Nikmati saja peranmu sebagai seorang istri sebelum bermain-main denganku! Harusnya kau lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama suamimu!"

Jongin menggerutu sambil melangkah menuju keluar rumah. Ia meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri dan berjalan mendekati tangga. Tubuhnya memang terasa sangat lelah, seharusnya Jongin lebih banyak istirahat.

"Jongin!" Suara lantang itu memanggil namanya.

Jongin langsung menoleh dan melihat Kris melambaikan tangannya dari pintu kamarnya.

"Itu namamu, kan?" lanjut Kris.

Jongin mengangguk. "Kau kepala pelayan disini, kan?"

"Ya, Tuan muda!"

"Kemarilah, aku ingin protes dengan pelayanan di rumah ini!"

Jongin berbalik lalu mendekati Kris dengan langkah kaki yang berketuk-ketuk teratur. Ia berdiri dengan tegap saat sudah berada di hadapan Kris dan bergumam dengan suara yang berat.

"Protes mengenai apa, Tuan muda?"

"Kau bisa melihat jam tanganmu, kan? Ini sudah hampir siang. Bagaimana mungkin tidak ada seorang pelayan pun yang masuk untuk membersihkan kamarku?"

"Pelayan muda di rumah ini tidak akan berani membersihkan kamar jika masih ada penghuninya. Mereka akan bergerak setelah anda keluar dari dalam kamar anda. Kami tidak mungkin membiarkan anda melihat kamar anda dibersihkan dan ikut menikmati debu yang kotor."

"Aku juga tidak suka meninggalkan pelayan di kamarku seorang diri tanpa pengawasan. Bagaimana jika mereka menyentuh barang pribadiku? Aku bukanlah orang yang suka jika barang-barang milikku di pindahkan tanpa izin."

"Maaf, Tuan muda. Kami tidak tau mengenai itu."

"Ya, sekarang kau sudah tau, kan? Apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk bertanggung jawab mengenai hal ini?"

Jongin melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan ruangan, tidak ada seorang pelayanpun di lantai atas. Bagaimana mungkin hal ini bisa terjadi?

LANJUT?

Novel by PHOEBE


	5. BAB 4

**BAB 4**

Seharusnya para pelayan yang bertugas menunggui Kris keluar dari kamarnya. Tapi mereka membiarkan kamar Kris terlewati begitu saja?

"Aku akan memanggilkan seorang pelayan untuk membersihkan kamarmu."

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang melakukannya?"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang membersihkan kamarku sekarang? Apakah karena kau seorang kepala pelayan jadi kau tidak lagi mengerjakan pekerjaan seperti ini? Aku tidak bisa menunggu lagi jika kau harus memanggil pelayan untukku. Itu akan sangat membuang-buang waktu. Aku harus mengantarkan adikku ke Bandara sebelum makan siang."

"Baiklah," Jongin mendesis.

"Sekarang bolehkah aku memulainya?" Kris mengangguk lalu tersenyum.

Gadis itu masuk ke kamar Kris, dan Kris segera menutup pintu. Ia memulai dari ranjang. Jongin memunguti satu persatu bantal yang berserakan di ranjang dengan sangat hati-hati dan menepuk-nepuknya dengan cukup bertenaga. Kris menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, Jongin sangat tangkas dalam mengerjakan segala pekerjaan rumah tangga.

"Katakan padaku, berapa usiamu?" Kris bergumam pelan. Tapi ia tau kalau Jongin mendengarnya. Gadis itu menoleh kepada Kris sejenak, mungkin karena Kris menanyakan hal yang sangat sensitif. Tapi sepertinya Jongin lebih memilih untuk menjawabnya.

"Aku hanya lebih muda tiga tahun dibandingkan dengan Sepupumu."

"Baekhyun? Berarti usiamu dua puluh tiga tahun?"

"Ya, tapi sebentar lagi akan dua puluh empat."

Jongin membungkuk untuk membuka sepatu high heelsnya dan mulai merangkak di atas ranjang. Jantung Kris berdegub tiba-tiba. Betapa ia tergoda melihat Jongin bersikap seperti itu. Seharusnya hal itu adalah hal yang biasa. Tapi Kris tidak bisa memungkiri kalau ingatan tentang apa yang dilihatnya semalam menyerang. Saat merekam tindakan Sehun kepada Jongin tadi malam, Kris juga sangat tergoda mendengar rintihannya. Sekarang, gadis yang menggoda hasratnya semalam merangkak di atas ranjangnya dengan sikap yang sangat mempengaruhinya. Kris menelan ludahnya. Sebisa mungkin ia mengalihkan pandangannya tapi Kris tidak bisa.

Ia duduk di atas sofa dengan lebih tenang dan menyilangkan kedua belah tangannya di depan dada sambil terus memandangi semua sikap yang membersihkan tempat tidurnya. Ia tidak ingin Jongin mengira apa yang ada di fikirannya. Ia harus segera bicara, Diam bisa saja membuat Jongin mencurigainya. Tapi mengatakan hal seperti apa? Otaknya lumpuh.

"Berapa lama kau akan tinggal disini?" Jongin bersuara tanpa memandangnya. Gadis itu masih mengerjakan pekerjaannya dengan sikap yang cepat. Kris bersyukur dengan sikap Jongin yang tidak pendiam. Dia cukup crewet untuk tidak membiarkan sesuatu hal mengganjal di hatinya.

"Aku juga tidak tau. Tergantung kontrak kerjaku dengan Minho. Mungkin dua tahun? Kau sendiri, bagaimana mungkin bisa jadi kepala pelayan di rumah ini dalam usia muda? Biasanya kepala pelayan adalah orang yang dituakan."

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengira kalau aku adalah kepala pelayan, Tuan muda?"

"Karena kau tidak memakai pakaian seperti pelayan lainnya. Kau terlihat lebih bebas dibandingkan dengan teman-temanmu."

"Aku dilahirkan untuk itu, dibesarkan dan dididik sebagai pelayan dirumah ini untuk menggantikan Kyungsoo, kepala pelayan yang lama. Seharusnya aku menggantikannya setelah usia pensiunnya tiba. Saat itu usiaku harusnya tiga puluh lima tahun. Tapi sayangnya Kyungsoo meninggal lebih dulu sehingga aku harus menggantikannya lebih cepat."

Jongin kemudian mendekat ke meja telpon dan menekan beberapa nomor tanpa mengangkat telponnya sama sekali. Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara yang sangat sopan menyapa dan Jongin berujar tegas."Panggilkan Yeri. Katakan padanya kalau aku butuh Vacum cleaner di kamar tamu lantai atas, bawakan juga selimut yang baru!"

Dan Jongin segera mengerjakan pekerjaan yang lain lagi setelah memutuskan sambungan telepon. Ia membuka tirai yang sejak tadi tertutup rapat dan memadamkan pendingin ruangan. Sejenak kemudian kamar sudah kembali terang benderang saat Jongin membuka lebar jendela kamar sehingga pemandangan di halaman belakang terlihat jelas.

"Siapa Yeri?" Kris bergumam pelan.

Jongin berdiri tegak dan memandangnya. "Dia calon kepala pelayan yang baru. Begitu aku menjabat sebagai kepala pelayan, aku harus mencari calon yang bisa menggantikanku jika terjadi sesuatu padaku kelak. Itu sudah aturannya."

Dan bunyi pintu diketuk menyela obrolan mereka. Jongin segera melangkah dan membukakan pintu lalu memerintahkan gadis kecil bernama Yeri itu untuk masuk. Usia gadis itu mungkin masih dua atau tiga belas tahun, tapi terlihat sama tangkasnya dengan Jongin.

Kris harus kecewa kali ini karena ia tidak merasa bebas lagi berbincang-bincang dengan Jongin. Saat ini, ada dua orang wanita yang membersihkan kamarnya dan Kris hanya bisa menyimak setiap perintah yang Jongin ucapkan untuk Yeri, termasuk mengganti selimut di atas ranjang.

Kris menghela nafas berat saat semua pekerjaan selesai dengan cepat. Yeri segera keluar setelah permisi dengan sikap yang lemah lembut sedangkan Jongin masih berdiri di dalam kamar Kris untuk kembali menutup jendela dan menyalakan pendingin ruangan. Setelah yakin semua pekerjaannya selesai, Jongin sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya dan meminta izin untuk meninggalkan kamar itu.

"Pekerjaanku sudah selesai, Tuan Muda. Sekarang aku permisi dulu."

"Biarkan aku menilai pekerjaanmu dulu!" Jongin mengangguk setuju.

Ia membiarkan Kris meneliti setiap inci kamarnya dengan sangat teliti lalu menoleh kepada Jongin dengan wajah puas. Jongin tau kalau pekerjaannya sangat sempurna. Ia tidak pernah melakukan kecerobohan untuk yang satu ini. Mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga adalah keahliannya dan itu tidak bisa diragukan lagi.

"Bagaimana tuan muda?" Kris berdehem lalu tersenyum menatap Jongin.

"Sempurna."

"Terimakasih."

"Aku harap kau turun tangan langsung untuk merapikan kamarku setiap pagi seperti hari ini. Aku tidak bisa percaya kepada pelayan yang lain."

"Bukan masalah." Kris tersenyum lagi.

Entah mengapa Jongin terlihat sangat menarik, terlalu memikat. Apakah karena kejadian semalam? Bukankah semalam Jongin bahkan tidak sadarkan diri. Hari ini dia terlihat sangat baik seperti biasa seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kris tau hal itu disebabkan karena semalam Jongin sangat mabuk. Ia menghela nafas tak percaya pada perasaan dan apapun yang di fikirkannya sekarang tentang Jongin.

Benarkah Jongin baik-baik saja seperti kelihatannya?

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Jongin memiringkan kepalanya sejenak.

"Maksud anda?"

"Wajahmu terlihat pucat!"

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Anda tidak perlu khawatir!"

Baekhyun menguap dengan mudahnya sore ini. Padahal pesta itu sudah berlalu beberapa hari tapi perasaan lelahnya masih terus menggelayuti. Ia duduk di pinggir jendela kamarnya dengan penuh ketenangan sambil meneguk teh hangat yang Baekhyun bawakan untuknya.

Gadis itu sekarang tengah menatap antusias foto-foto pesta yang sudah tersusun dalam sebuah Album. Jongin menyayangkan kalau foto dirinya tidak ada satupun yang bagus. Itu semua karena Daliah terlalu mabuk saat pesta berlangsung. Tapi Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa semua foto Jongin disana sangat bagus. Jongin tampak sangat bahagia dan Baekhyun senang saat orang berbahagia di pesta pernikahannya.

Dua hari Sudah cukup untuk Jongin melunak. Baginya saat ini, Baekhyun sama sekali bukan orang asing dan dia sudah semakin dekat dengan Baekhyun sama halnya saat mendiang Daehyun masih hidup. Melihat Baekhyun duduk di jendela kamar itu membuat Jongin mengenang kembali Lavender yang sudah meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

"Astaga, aku melakukan hal konyol seperti ini?" Jongin menggerutu sambil memandangi foto anehnya di pesta.

"Sepertinya aku sangat memalukan saat mabuk."

"Kau menyenangkan saat mabuk. Lebih menyenangkan dengan saat dirimu tidak mabuk. Kau lihat foto di bawahnya?" Jongin mengangguk.

Baekhyun berfoto dengan memangku si kecil Yoogeun yang baru berusia satu tahun lebih. Baekhyun adalah orang asing pertama yang di perbolehkan Jiyeon untuk menyentuh putranya.

"Kau sangat manis, terlihat seperti seorang ibu muda."

"Aku ingin benar-benar menjadi ibu muda. Aku ingin segera punya anak dari Chanyeol!"

"Kau baru menikah, nikmati saja pernikahanmu dulu sebelum kita memastikan dirimu benar-benar hamil. Kau akan menyesal jika terlalu cepat memiliki anak!"

"Lalu bagaimana jika aku mati sebelum memiliki anak?"

Jongin terdiam sebentar. Baekhyun benar-benar mirip dengan Daehyun, selalu mengatakan kata-kata seandainya yang sangat mengerikan.

"Kau tidak punya penyakit, kan?" Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Aku sangat bahagia menjadi orang yang sehat. Lalu bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa hamil dengan mudahnya?"

"Bagaimana jika mengatur posisi yang menguntungkan saat berhubungan seks? Tapi hal seperti itu Cuma mitos. Lebih baik nikmati saja. Konon kebahagiaan itu bisa membuatmu mudah hamil."

"Kebahagiaan?"

"Kebahagiaan untuk menikah dengan orang yang dicintai." Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"

"Entahlah, sedikit lesu. Mungkin karena bulan ini menstruasiku terlalu sedikit. Saat malam pesta itu aku mengeluarkan banyak darah, tapi setelah itu tidak ada lagi. Tubuhku jadi sangat lemas karena itu. Harusnya mensturasi bisa membuatku lebih segar."

"Apa yang terjadi sehingga kau sampai begitu?"

LANJUT?

Novel by PHOEBE


	6. BAB 5

**BAB 5**

"Mungkin Stress. Terlalu banyak fikiran tentang rumah ini. Aku bersumpah aku sering seperti ini karena terlalu banyak fikiran. Aku masih terlalu muda untuk menggantikan tugas Kyungsoo. Semula kukira, menjadi kepala pelayan sangat enak. Tinggal perintah dan marah-marah. Mendapat akses khusus dari majikan dan kehormatan yang luar biasa. Tapi ternyata menggantikan Kyungsoo membuat bobot tubuhku berkurang dan rambutku rontok..."

Baekhyun memotong ucapan Jongin dengan tawa. Ia membuat Jongin tersenyum bahagia.

"Kau harus menjadikan Yeri kepala pelayan jika kau ingin pensiun."

"Usianya baru tiga belas tahun. Ia akan lebih terbebani bila dibandingkan dengan aku!"

"Ya, tapi sikap Yeri selalu terlihat lebih siap bila dibandingkan denganmu!"

"Benarkah? Dia memang sudah menguasai banyak hal. Anak itu terlalu cerdas, mirip dengan Kyungsoo. Keturunan Kyungsoo memang sangat berbakat."

"Jong, bagaimana dengan ciuman waktu itu?" Jongin mengecilkan pupil matanya saat menatap Baekhyun yang mengeluarkan kalimat diluar konteks pembicaraan. Tapi ia memutuskan untuk menjawab dengan terbuka, karena Baekhyun sudah menjadi sahabatnya.

"Aku mengingat ciumannya, sangat jelas."

"Siapa orangnya?" Jongin menggeleng tidak yakin.

"Dia bahkan tidak bersuara, bagaimana mungkin ia berbicara saat menciumku? Yang pasti dia terlihat sangat tinggi. Saat itu aku menabraknya sehingga pakaiannya kotor. Aku sudah minta maaf."

"Dan dia tidak terima? Dia menghukummu dengan ciuman?"

"Aku tidak tau apakah itu hukuman atau tidak."

"Apa yang kau rasakan saat dia menciummu?"

"Emosional." Jongin menjawab dengan pasti.

Ia bisa mengingat perasaan yang orang itu salurkan kepadanya lewat cumbuannya. Laki-laki itu mencumbunya dalam waktu yang sangat lama.Terlalu lama sehingga Jongin sulit mengingat kejadian lain yang terjadi setelah itu. Ia hanya mengingat ciuman itu dan bagaimana rasanya. Orang yang menciumnya itu adalah salah seorang dari tamu-tamu di pesta. Tapi Jongin sama sekali tidak bisa menebak siapa orangnya.

Laki-laki, sangat tinggi seperti Baekbeom kakak sulung Baekhyun. Tapi laki-laki itu mengenakan pakaian yang berbeda, rambutnya juga lebih panjang dibandingkan dengan Baekbeom yang mencukur habis rambutnya. Laki-laki yang mencumbunya sudah pasti bukan Baekbeom atau Baekbeom yang mengenakan wig. Jongin masih bisa mengingat saat ia meremas rambutnya dan rambut itu tertancap kuat.

Tapi siapa lagi orang yang seperti Baekbeom? Jongin tidak ingin mengingatnya. Kejadian itu hanya hadiah peri untuknya sebelum jam dua belas malam seperti ciuman yang Cinderella dapatkan dari pangeran.Tapi ia tidak meninggalkan sepatu kaca saat itu, lalu bagaimana mungkin Jongin bisa berharap sang pangeran mencarinya? Ia tidak pernah punya harapan seperti itu. Tidak boleh.

"Aku akan mulai bekerja besok." Kris bercerita kepada Jongin saat gadis itu membersihkan kamarnya seperti biasa. Di rumah ini sedikit banyak Kris merasa sangat kesepian.Biasanya ia selalu bersama dengan keluarganya yang sangat ramai dan suka bercerita. Tapi di rumah Park, ia nyaris tidak berbicara kecuali saat bersama Jongin.

Mau tidak mau Kris menyadari kalau Jongin adalah satu-satunya orang di rumah Park yang bisa dijadikan teman. Pelayan lain sama sekali menghindar untuk berbicara dengannya. Park Jung Soo tengah sakit dan Jiyeon tidak pernah keluar dari kamarnya saat Minho bekerja. Seharusnya Kris bisa bergaul dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Tapi apa yang bisa diharapkan dari sepasang pengantin baru? Mereka ke Eropa untuk bulan madu dan tentunya tidak suka bila diganggu terlalu sering.

Beberapa hari ini Kris selalu mengajak Jongin berbicara dalam berbagai topik pembahasan dan Jongin cukup tau banyak serta berfikiran terbuka. Karena itu ia sangat senang menceritakan kabar baik ini kepada Jongin. Karena itu juga Kris memutuskan untuk mengangkat handycam-nya dan menyoroti Jongin yang sedang membersihkan ranjangnya.

"Aku turut senang mendengarnya." Gumam Jongin.

"Bisakah kau berhenti merekam, Tuan muda?"

"Tidak bisa. Ini hobiku! Kau lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu dan biarkan aku merekammu hari ini." Jongin mendesah keras lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya dengan tangkas.

Kris tersenyum melihat gambar-gambar Jongin yang direkamnya dengan sempurna. Ia selalu berfantasi seharian setelah Jongin keluar dari kamarnya. Berfantasi tentang bagaimana Jongin merangkak di atas ranjangnya dan Kris selalu ingin melihat hal itu. Sekarang, jika ia memiliki rekamannya maka Kris tidak perlu berfantasi lagi. Ia cukup memutar videonya dan menikmati kecantikan Jongin dari balik handycam-nya.

"Aku sudah selesai, Tuan Muda. Aku permisi."

"Duduklah dulu disana!" Kris memotong ucapan Jongin, ia tidak ingin Jongin pergi secepat ini. Setiap kali gadis itu mengatakan kalau dirinya sudah selesai dengan segala pekerjaannya, Jongin akan membuat suasana hati Kris semakin buruk. Kris tidak mengerti apa yang sudah terjadi padanya tapi ia selalu menikmatinya.

Handycam-nya masih merekam potongan-potongan gambar dengan sangat jelas, ia masih merekam Jongin yang perlahan duduk di atas ranjangnya, tepat dari posisi depan.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Diam saja disana sebentar!" Jongin menurut.

Kris merekam tingkah Jongin yang tegas dengan senang hati dan cukup lama. Dua puluh menit kemudian Jongin mulai gelisah, gadis itu menggigit bibirnya galau. Lima menit kemudian kaki-kaki Jongin terus bergerak dengan tidak nyaman dan semenit kemudian Jongin memberanikan diri untuk protes.

"Aku sudah lelah!"

"Kau hanya berdiam diri saja sudah merasa lelah?"

"Apa yang anda inginkan sebenarnya?"

"Bisakah kau membuka pakaianmu?" Jongin mendengus sejenak lalu tertawa tak habis fikir. Ia menatap lensa dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Aku bercanda!" Gumam Kris diiringi dengan senyum jenakanya.

"Aku akan mewawancaraimu. Kau siap? Kau akan menjawab, kan?"

"Ya. Jika ada jawabannya!"

"Satu pertanyaan saja. Laki-laki seperti apa yang kau inginkan untuk ada di dalam hidupmu?"

"Tidak pernah terfikirkan tentang itu!"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena pelayan wanita di rumah ini tidak diizinkan untuk menikah.

Jika mereka melakukan itu, maka mereka harus keluar dari rumah ini. Kebanyakan pelayan memilih untuk bercerai dari suaminya begitu mereka mengandung, tapi tidak sedikit juga yang keluar dari rumah ini lalu di gantikan dengan pelayan baru."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kehidupan kalian jika ada peraturan konyol seperti itu. Itu artinya kalian tidak boleh mencintai laki-laki manapun? Tidak ingin menikah? Tidak ingin punya anak."

"Kami bahkan tidak pernah terfikirkan untuk seperti itu."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan seks? Itu kebutuhan yang tidak bisa terelakkan, kan?"

"Pertanyaan yang itu belum ada jawabannya. Anda bilang hanya satu pertanyaan, tapi anda menanyakan lebih dari satu pertanyaan."

"Berhentilah berbicara dengan nada sopan kepadaku. Bagiku kau sudah seperti teman di rumah ini. Satu-satunya teman yang kupunya!" Jongin tersenyum kepada Kris. Entah mengapa Kris merasa sangat bahagia.

"Kau mau jadi temanku?"

"Aku sangat beruntung karena semua majikanku menginginkanku menjadi teman mereka."

"Jadi kau mau?" Jongin tersenyum lagi lalu mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kau mau menemaniku membeli pakaian kerja pertamaku?"

"Haruskah aku?"Kali ini Kris yang mengangguk.

"Untuk terlihat keren di depan wanita aku memerlukan selera wanita. Kau pasti tau pakaian seperti apa yang cocok untukku. Kau juga tau seperti apa perusahaan milik keluarga Park dan penampilan seperti apa yang cocok untuk ku bawa kesana. Jadi?"

"Baiklah, tapi setelah semua pekerjaanku selesai. Aku akan menemanimu begitu waktu istirahat tiba."

"Jam berapa?"

"Sehabis makan siang, dan aku harus pulang sebelum makan malam. Aku harus menyiapkan makan malam untuk seluruh keluarga ini, Tuan Muda."

"Panggil aku Kris! Kita teman, bukan?"

Kris banyak tertawa hari ini. Ia tau kalau Jongin adalah sosok yang menyenangkan, tapi Kris tidak pernah menyangka bahwa gadis itu semenyenangkan ini. Jongin memiliki banyak lelucon jika dia tidak sedang berada di rumah. Saat ini Jongin tidak terlihat seperti seorang pelayan, ia sama seperi gadis lainnya yang menarik dan menyenangkan. Kris suka melihat Jongin, menatapnya berlama-lama menyegarkan otaknya yang buntu karena terus berada di rumah selama seminggu ini.

"Kau terlihat sangat kikuk!" Kris protes.

Ia memandangi Jongin dari balik Handycam-nya. Gadis itu tersenyum tidak enak. Tapi bukan masalah yang besar, semua orang yang jarang bermain-main dengan kamera akan terlihat kikuk seperti dirinya.

"Sebaiknya kau bertanya seperti saat itu. Jika kau memintaku berbicara sendiri, aku sama sekali tidak tau apa yang harus ku bicarakan!"

"Tentangmu?"

"Bukankah aku sudah menceritakannya saat pertama kali aku masuk ke kamarmu?" Kris tertawa dan tawanya terekam jelas. Ia baru berhenti setelah puas dan tidak mendengar sepatah katapun dari Jongin. Taksi yang mereka tumpangi berhenti di sebuah butik pakaian laki-laki. Bruno Pattielli terlihat sepi. Tapi ini adalah butik pilihan Jongin karena gadis itu suka dengan pakaian-pakaian Minho yang pada umumnya dibeli disini.

Jongin turun lebih dulu disusul oleh Kris kemudian. Seorang pramuniaga tersenyum dan mengucapkan selamat datang dengan ramah. Dengan segera Kris bertanya pada gadis itu apakah mereka boleh merekam di dalam? Pramuniaga itu terlihat bingung lalu bertanya pada seseorang yang mungkin berada dibalik semua pakaian mahal itu. Tidak lama karena gadis itu segera kembali dengan anggukan yang membuat Kris senang.

LANJUT?

Novel by PHOEBE


	7. BAB 6

**BAB 6**

"Dia sangat baik mengizinkanmu merekam. Seharusnya kau tidak melakukan itu.Bagaimana jika ada orang yang melihat videomu dan berfikir untuk meniru pakaian yang terekam disana?" Jongin bergumam dengan nada berbisik.

Kris tersenyum simpul."Tidak ada seorangpun yang menonton Video rekamanku selain diriku sendiri. Untuk menonton rekamanku perlu melalui perizinan yang sangat ketat. Mengerti? Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain melihat video-video tentang dirimu!"

Jongin mendesah, mungkin ia memilih untuk menyerah berdebat dengan Kris. Sebagai seorang gadis Jongin cukup keras kepala dan cerewet. Tapi semua sikapnya itu teredam dengan baik karena status pelayan yang dimilikinya. Ia terbiasa mengalah pada perintah meskipun hatinya berontak. Jongin juga tidak pernah berkeras untuk menekankan pendapatnya pada seseorang.

Ia memilah-milah pakaian yang tersampir dengan rapi lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kemeja kerja berlengan panjang dengan motif garis-garis vertikal berwarna hitam, merah dan abu-abu. Jongin menyukai itu pada pandangan pertama dan sekarang ia menyodorkannya kepada Kris.

"Bagaimana dengan ini? Kau agak kurus, pakaian ini bisa membuat tubuhmu tampak lebih berisi."

"Kalau begitu ambil saja!"

"Tidak ingin kau coba?"

"Tidak usah, kau tau ukuran yang cocok untukku, kan? Jika tidak, tanya saja kepada pramuniaganya!"

"Berapa buah kemeja yang kau butuhkan?"

"Dua lagi, bagaimana?"

"Perlu Jas?"

"Aku tidak suka memakai jas."

"Kalau begitu aku ambil yang ini dan yang ini!"

Jongin mengambil dua potong kemeja lagi. Sebuah kemeja putih polos dan kemeja yang berwarna hijau Zaitun dengan dua buah garis vertikal berwarna putih yang dimulai dari bahu sebelah kanan hingga ke bawah. Ia menyerahkan ketiga potong pakaian pilihannya kepada pramuniaga dan mengikutinya kekasir. Dengan sigap Jongin membayar semuanya sehingga Kris berdelik. Kartu kredit dari dompet Kris gagal keluar.

"Kau tidak harus melakukan itu!" Noah menggeram. Ia masih merekam wajah Jongin yang tersenyum dengan ekspresi yang sangat disukainya.

"Apa kata orang jika kau yang membayar pakaianku?"

"Ini hadiah, ucapan selamat karena mulai bekerja besok!"

"Tapi pakaian-pakaian ini sangat mahal."

"Aku punya uang yang cukup. Selama bekerja dirumah Park, kami mendapatkan gaji yang lebih dari cukup. Tapi selama ini aku kebingungan untuk menggunakan uang-uang itu. Rumah itu sudah seperti rumahku dan aku digaji saat bekerja di rumahku sendiri."

"Kau bisa membeli pakaian untukmu sendiri..."

"Jiyeon selalu membelikannya untukku. Jadi jangan khawatir. Sekarang ayo,pulang!"

Jongin beranjak lebih dulu setelah memberikan senyum yang ramah kepada kasir yang melayaninya. Ia melangkah keluar dari butik itu dan berjalan dengan sangat santai di pinggir jalan. Kris masih mengikutinya. Saat Jongin melambaikan tangan untuk memanggil taksi, Kris segera memegangi tangannya sehingga lambaiannya tersembunyi. Jongin menatap Kris dengan ekspresi heran. Seharusnya mereka pulang karena semuanya sudah selesai. Mereka sudah mendapatkan semua kebutuhan Kris untuk bekerja, kan?

"Aku tidak mungkin ke kantor hanya dengan kemeja, kan?" Desis Kris.

"Aku masih butuh celana, sepatu, dasi, kaos kaki, dan pakaian dalam yang baru."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari tadi? Seharusnya kita bisa membelinya sekalian disana, tadi!"

"Dan membiarkanmu membayar semuanya? Tidak! Aku akan sangat berhutang budi karena itu!"

"Tunggu dulu, pakaian dalam baru? Aku juga harus memilihkannya? Tidak ada yang tau pakaian dalammu baru atau tidak kecuali kau memamerkannya di kantor dan jika itu terjadi, maka kau akan segera di seret ke rumah sakit jiwa. Kau tidak harus membuang-buang uang untuk hal yang belum penting, Kris!"

"Tapi ini memang sudah saatnya aku mengganti pakaian dalamku dengan yang baru." Desis Kris.

Kali ini dia sedikit berbohong. Ia sudah memiliki semua barang yang dibutuhkannya. Kris hanya tidak ingin kebersamaannya dengan Jongin berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Ia ingin mengulur waktu lebih banyak lagi hingga batas waktu kebersamaan mereka hari ini tiba. Kris tidak bisa berpisah dengan Jongin saat ini, ia merasa terikat, sangat kuat oleh pesona sang pelayan utama yang melayani keluarga Park seumur hidupnya hingga kini.

Detakan halus dan teratur mengiringi kekesalan Jongin tentang bisik-bisik yang terjadi di belakangnya. Ia tengah memasak bubur untuk Baekhyun sekarang dan harus mendengar dua orang pelayan muda berbisik di belakangnya. Topik yang mereka perbincangkan, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah dirinya. Topik yang seharusnya bisa saja dianggap wajar karena Jongin memang mendapat perlakukan istimewa di rumah ini, tidak seperti pelayan yang lainnya. Jongin menyelesaikan irisan kentangnya dan memasukkan potongan-potongan itu ke dalam bubur untuk memberi tekstur yang berbeda. Yeri segera datang setelah mengambil susu murni di dalam kulkas dan ikut menumpahkannya disana.

"Mereka menggosipkanmu!" Bisik Yeri sambil menuang susu sedikit demi sedikit untuk mengulur waktu.

"Aku tau!"

"Mereka selalu begitu. Seharusnya kau memberi pelajaran kepada mereka berdua. Mereka sama sekali tidak hormat kepadamu sebagai kepala pelayan. Meskipun kedua pelayan itu adalah orang baru di rumah ini, seharusnya mereka belajar sebagaimana pelayan yang terlahir di rumah ini pelajari."

"Aku sedang berusaha menahan diri."

Jongin lalu mengambil alih botol susu yang berada di genggaman Yeri dan meletakkannya di lemari es. Kedua pelayan itu berhenti berbicara sejenak dan berpura-pura tidak menyadari segala tindakan Jongin saat itu. Jongin kembali ke dekat panci dan mengaduk-aduk buburnya yang hampir matang.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Gumam Yeri.

"Aku harus memandikan Yoogeun!"

"Baiklah, terimakasih!"

Yeri tersenyum sejenak lalu merendahkan tubuhnya untuk menunjukkan kalau dirinya menyambut dengan baik ucapan terimakasih dari mulut Jongin itu. Dengan langkah tegas yang sama persis dengan yang Jongin miliki, Yeri meninggalkan dapur setelah melirik tajam kepada kedua pelayan yang masih bergosip dengan bisikan-bisikan yang mengganggu.

Jongin memejamkan matanya untuk menyimak lebih dalam sambil berfikir tentang apa yang harus dilakukannya kepada kedua gadis itu.

"Tuan Muda Kris yang selalu memanggilnya, kan? Kenapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu?"

"Tetap saja dia sangat menikmatinya, mereka seperti sepasang kekasih saja, selalu keluar rumah setiap kali jam istirahat. Dia juga suka menghabiskan waktu di kamar atas berlama-lama. Enak sekali jadi dia, semua orang ingin berdekatan dengannya."

"Seandainya aku bisa jadi kepala pelayan juga."

"Kita tidak dilahirkan di rumah ini, sayang. Adalah mimpi jika kita berharap bisa menjadi kepala pelayan di rumah ini."

"Ya, Bagaimana dengan Nyonya Baekhyun? Wanita itu juga sama, bertindak seolah-olah rumah ini adalah rumahnya. Padahal dia hanya istri kedua dari Tuan Muda Chanyeol."

"Kau benar, dia memerintah sesukanya seolah-olah dia putri Keluarga Park. Seharusnya dia sadar akan dirinya. Semua orang boleh saja berfikir kalau dia adalah pengganti Daehyun, tapi dia tetap bukan putri Park seperti Daehyun..."

Pembicaraan itu akan terus mengarah ke seluruh anggota keluarga jika dibiarkan. Bukankah sifat gossip memang seperti itu? Spontan Jongin menghempas pisau yang ada di genggamannya keras-keras lalu menoleh kepada kedua pelayan muda itu dengan tatapan galak. Kedua gadis itu segera melarikan diri sebelum Jongin sempat mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar untuk memarahi mereka. Jongin mendengus. Ia kembali berbalik untuk memindahkan bubur ke dalam mangkuk lalu beranjak menuju lantai atas.

Dalam waktu singkat Jongin sudah berhasil menghidangkan makanan untuk Baekhyun dan Baekhyun sangat menikmati bubur buatan Jongin sambil duduk di atas ranjang. Jongin tidak bergumam mengenai apapun, ia masih membayangkan ekspresi kedua gadis tadi saat membicarakannya. Bagaimana mungkin mereka bergosip tentang dirinya sedangkan ia masih berada di ruangan yang sama dengan mereka.

"Mereka sengaja untuk membuatku marah!" Jongin berdeis.

Baekhyun segera meliriknya sambil memiringkan kepalanya beberapa waktu. Tidak lama kemudian Baekhyun kembali menikmati buburnya setelah bergumam.

"Ada apa?"

"Para pelayan itu membicarakanku dan Kris, mereka mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak senonoh."

"Karena sepupuku sangat tampan. Mereka hanya iri -ku rasa! Tapi mereka benar. Kebersamaanmu dengan Kris lebih banyak bila dibandingkan dengan waktumu bersamaku. Aku sempat cemburu, tapi aku juga bersuami dan tidak mungkin menghabiskan banyak waktu bersamamu. Kau dan Kris, ada hubungan apa?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya berteman, sama sepertimu."

"Tidak ada kata 'teman' antara laki-laki dan perempuan. Pasti akan ada perasaan nantinya. Aku mempelajari itu selama aku hidup di Jeju. Baekbeom juga sering mengatakan hal seperti itu agar aku lebih berhati-hati dengan tipu muslihat laki-laki yang mengajak perempuan berteman padahal mereka hanya mencari-cari alasan untuk berdekatan dengannya secara bebas."

"Berarti aku harus menjauh darinya?"

"Tidak, jangan perdulikan kata orang. Bukankah kau selalu mengatakan hal seperti itu? Nikmati saja hubunganmu dengan Kris. Anggap saja seperti pacar-pacarmu yang lain."

LANJUT?

Makasih reviewnya, diusahain update kilat :'D

Novel by PHOEBE


	8. BAB 7

**BAB 7**

"Pacar yang mana?"

"Kau tidak pernah pacaran?"

Jongin menggeleng. "Tidak ada yang bisa menjadi kekasihku di rumah ini. Aku memang selalu bertindak sok tau kepada mendiang Daehyun semasa hidupnya, tapi sebenarnya aku juga tidak tau banyak. Aku hanya mendengar cerita-cerita seperti itu dari pelayan-pelayan sebelumku dan aku merekamnya baik-baik."

Baekhyun menghentikan gerakannya dan menatap Jongin dengan pandangan tak menyangka.

"Kau tidak terlihat sepolos dirimu yang sebenarnya. Aku bersumpah, kau lebih meyakinkan jika memperlihatkan dirimu sebagai orang yang berpengalaman tentang cinta!"

Jongin tertawa halus lalu mengibaskan tangannya. "Sepertinya banyak orang yang tertipu dengan sikapku!"

"Begitulah, kurasa. Jadi kau tidak pernah merasakan cinta sama sekali?"

"Sepertinya belum. Aku juga menginginkannya, tapi aku cukup tau diri. Rumah ini masih membutuhkan hatiku. Aku tidak bisa memberikan hatiku kepada orang lain sebelum tugasku di rumah ini berakhir. Dan tugas itu mungkin tidak akan pernah berakhir. Aku sudah mencintai rumah ini dan berharap untuk berada disini selamanya."

"Lalu bagaimana jika orang yang kau cintai ada di rumah ini? Lebih baik, kan?"

"Maksudmu Kris?" Jongin menggeleng tidak yakin.

"Aku hanya pelayan, aku tau kalau kami seringkali menjadi bulan-bulanan majikan seperti Kyungsoo yang sudah pensiun menjadi bulan-bulanan Seks paman mendiang Daehyun selagi dia masih cantik dan muda. Kami tau suatu saat itu akan menimpa kami, tapi tidak ada satupun dari kami yang boleh berharap untuk mendapatkan cinta dari majikan, kecuali jika kami keluar dari rumah ini. Dan kau tau? Aku sudah sangat mencintai rumah ini dan segala isinya sehingga ku fikir, aku tidak akan pernah bersedia meninggalkan rumah ini untuk selamanya."

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun terperangah. "Benarkah Kyungsoo begitu? Kau tau cerita ini dari mana?"

"Aku pernah melihatnya tanpa sengaja. Laki-laki itu mendatangi kamar kami dan memaksanya bercinta pada waktu itu. Aku pernah bertanya pada Kyungsoo mengenai itu dan Kyungsoo mengatakan kalau itu akan jadi hiburan jika saja ia tidak hamil. Kyungsoo juga mengatakan kalau itu bisa saja terjadi pada semua pelayan di dunia, tergantung bagaimana mereka menyikapinya..."

"Ceritakan padaku lebih banyak lagi."

"Sejak kapan kau jadi suka gossip?"

Park Yoogeun bermanja kepada Jongin dengan sikap jenakanya. Ia tertawa senang saat berada dalam gendongan Jongin yang mengajaknya berkeliling rumah hari ini. Yoogeun sedikit berontak saat ibunya berusaha mengambil bocah itu dari dalam gendongan Jongin. Ia tidak ingin lepas dari dalam gendongan gadis itu sama sekali.

"Dia masih ingin bermain!" Gumam Jongin untuk menenangkan Jiyeon yang kelihatannya cemburu. Jiyeon mengangguk mengerti. Jongin bukanlah orang yang dekat dengan Yoogeun, bocah berusia satu setengah tahun itu sebenarnya lebih dekat dengan Yeri. Jika saja Yeri tidak sedang flu, Jongin pasti tidak akan datang ke kamar Jiyeon untuk menggantikan Yeri.

"Kalian jangan terlalu memanjakannya!"

"Aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan melakukannya!"

"Dia harus mandi dulu, baru boleh bermain lagi."

"Bolehkah aku mengajaknya berkeliling rumah lagi sebelum dia mandi? Yoogeun seharusnya tidur setelah dia mandi."

"Tapi dia sangat kotor!"

"Dia tidak akan sakit hanya karena menunda mandi. Boleh, ya? Kurasa Yoogeun belum puas dengan jalan-jalan tadi. Kau boleh bilang tidak untuk memanjakannya, tapi kau juga jangan terlalu keras pada anakmu nyonya!"

"Astaga, kenapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu. Kau tau kalau aku selalu kesulitan berkelit melawan kata-katamu!" Jiyeon berdesis lalu menghela nafas penuh kekalahan.

"Pergilah, bawa dia. Tapi jangan terlalu lama."

"Terimakasih, nyonya!" Jongin tersenyum senang lalu memandangi Yoogeun yang menatapnya. Bocah itu memperlihatkan segelintir gigi susunya yang baru tumbuh sehingga membuatnya terlihat sangat ceria.

"Kita pergi sekarang tuan kecil?" Jongin membimbing tangan kecil Yoogeun untuk melambai kepada ibunya lalu keluar dari kamar itu menuju lantai bawah. Jongin ingin mengajak Yoogeun ke halaman untuk berjalan-jalan sejenak.

Setelah sampai di halaman, Yoogeun lebih aktif dari yang semula Jongin duga. Anak itu mencondongkan tubuhnya agar ia turun menyentuh rumput. Tapi Jongin tidak mengizinkannya. Yoogeun mulai rewel karena keinginannya tidak dituruti. Dengan berat hati Jongin duduk di rumput dengan Yoogeun di pangkuannya. Bocah itu boleh menyentuh rerumputan, tapi Jongin terus mengawasinya jika Yoogeun mulai mendekatkan rerumputan yang dicabut dengan tenaga kecilnya ke mulut.

Yoogeun sedang dalam usia memakan apa saja yang menarik menurutnya. Jongintersenyum sipul setiap kali melihat tawa Yoogeun hadir. Selama ini ia banyak melewatkan tawa itu, selama ini hanya Yeri yang menikmatinya. Jongin sangat menyayangkannya.

Bunyi Klik yang samar membuat Jongin mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain. Spontan, tapi intuisinya benar. Kris sedang mengambil fotonya dengan ponsel lalu memamerkan hasilnya setelah laki-laki itu mendekat.

Kris duduk di sebelah Jongin, memindahkan Yoogeun ke pangkuannya dan membelai kepalanya. Bocah itu tidak menolak. Laki-laki itu terlihat senang saat Yoogeun menggenggam telunjuknya. Ia terus tersenyum hingga akhirnya sebuah teriakan keras mengagetkannya. Dengan gigi susu barunya, Yoogeun menggigit jari telunjuk Kris dengan keras. Kris benar-benar kesakitan tapi Jongin menertawakannya.

"Astaga, giginya sangat tajam!" Kris menggerutu sambil memegangi telunjuknya. Ia memandangi Yoogeun yang kembali memamerkan giginya.

"Kau beri makan apa dia sehingga memiliki gigi setajam hiu?"

"Gigi anak kecil memang tajam. Gigi mereka lebih pipih dibandingkan dengan gigi orang dewasa. Jangan berlebihan!" Gumam Jongin sambil kembali memperhatikan ponsel Kris yang berada dalam genggamannya. Ia mendapati semua gambarnya di dalam ponsel itu, baik di ambil dengan meminta izin maupun diam-diam.

"Foto yang ini, kapan kau ambil?" Kris mendekatkan tubuhnya untuk melihat Foto yang ditunjuk oleh Jongin. Foto saat Jongin menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas. Saat itu ia memanggil Jongin dari puncak tangga dan memotretnya tanpa izin begitu Jongin menoleh kepadanya.

"Aku juga sudah lupa."

"Untuk apa kau mengkoleksi semua fotoku? Memangnya kau suka padaku?"

"Kalau iya, bagaimana?" Jongin tertawa halus sambil memandang Kris dengan tatapan yang sudah menduga.

Belakangan ini Kris memang terlalu menunjukkan perasaannya dan Jongin tidak bisa menolak. Ia hanya ingin menikmatinya.

"Terserah padamu, tuan muda. Seorang pelayan tidak bisa mengatur perasaan majikannya. Kami hanya bisa menyaksikan, mendengarkan dan menikmati. Tidak untuk melarang! Tapi berhati-hatilah jika kau tidak ingin nama baikmu tercemar karena berkencan dengan seorang pelayan!"

"Memangnya kita sedang berkencan?"

"Tidak. Tapi pelayan yang lain mengira seperti itu. Bahkan Minho dan Jiyeon. Semua orang di rumah ini menduga kalau kita memiliki hubungan khusus."

"Lalu kau mengatakan apa untuk membela diri?" Jongin menggeleng.

Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa karena tidak ada seorangpun yang bertanya langsung mengenai hal itu kepadanya.

"Kau keberatan jika aku menyukaimu?"

"Aku tidak punya alasan untuk keberatan sebagai..."

"Sebagai seorang pelayan?" Kris menatap Jongin penuh harap.

Ia meminta kepada Tuhan agar Jongin mengatakan bahwa dia tidak punya alasan untuk menolak karena Jongin seorang wanita yang membutuhkan cinta. Tapi anggukan Jongin membenarkan kalau dirinya masih memberi batas antara mereka berdua. Seorang pelayan dan majikan meskipun mereka sudah berteman.

Kris menghela nafas kecewa, terlebih saat Jongin berdiri meninggalkannya dan menyongsong Minho yang berjalan menuju kearahnya. Dengan perasaan linglung Kris mendekat dan memandangi mereka. Minho menyapa Yoogeun, putranya lalu menyentuh puncak kepala Jongin untuk mengucapkan terimakasih karena sudah menjaga anaknya hari ini. Bocah itu mengulurkan tangan kepada ayahnya untuk digendong dan Jongin memberikan Yoogeun kepada Ayahnya.

Seharusnya Minho segera pergi setelah mendapatkan anaknya. Tapi laki-laki itu mengajak Jongin mengobrol tanpa mengikut sertakannya seolah-olah mereka sedang membicarakan urusan keluarga. Padahal Kris tau benar bahwa yang mereka bicarakan adalah urusan kantor. Mengapa Minho membicarakan hal seperti itu kepada Jongin? Mengapa tidak kepada istrinya?

"Ah, ya. Sangat banyak teman- teman di kantor yang menanyakan dirimu." Minho bergumam sambil menimang-nimang Yoogeun yang berada dalam pelukannya.

"Di pesta itu kau cukup menonjol. Semua laki-laki normal yang belum menikah menanyakanmu beserta kemungkinan untuk membawamu keluar dari rumah ini."

"Aku tidak akan keluar dari rumah ini!"

"Berarti kau tidak mau menikah? Seharusnya kau mencari kehidupan yang baik dan menyenangkan. Di keluarga ini, hanya kau yang belum menikah."

"Aku bukan keluarga di rumah ini, Minho!"

"Kau dan Daehyun dibesarkan bersama, saat Daehyun tidak ada lagi di dunia ini maka kau yang mengambil alih tempatnya di hati semua orang. Baik ayah maupun Jiyeon mulai mengistimewakanmu. Sekarang bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan bahwa dirimu bukan keluarga di rumah ini?"

LANJUT?

Novel by PHOEBE

Makasih reviewnya

Diusahakan update tiap hari. Maaf kalo chapter-chapternya pendek, karena saya buatnya perchapternya itu 1 bab biar lebih mudah. Yg nunggu sehun sabar ya :'D bentar lagi kok :'D


	9. BAB 8

**BAB 8**

"Tapi aku tidak mungkin menikah dengan teman sekantormu. Kau sedang berusaha menjadi Mak comblang, ya?"

"Tidak, bukankah kau sudah memiliki hubungan dengan salah seorang teman sekantorku?" Minho mengelak sambil melirik Kris yang berdiri di dekat mereka.

Kris tidak menyangka kalau Minho akan mengatakan itu. Ia menoleh kepada Jongin yang juga memandangnya dengan tatapan heran. Saat mata mereka saling beradu, jantung Kris hampir saja melompat keluar. Ia menghirup udara sebanyak yang dia bisa.

Apa ini? Mengapa dunia berhenti berputar tiba-tiba? Kami sudah berpandangan terlalu lama, kan? Gumam Kris dalam hati.

Kris memegangi kepalanya dengan geram. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya sangat ingin menyaksikan video itu sekali lagi setelah sekian lama benda itu tidak di sentuh olehnya. Semenjak Kris menyadari kalau hatinya sangat membutuhkan Jongin, Kris tidak pernah lagi memutar video tentang perlakuan Sehun pada gadis itu. Tapi entah mengapa ia ingin menyaksikannya lagi.

Jongin memang sangat menggairahkan dan Kris tidak bisa memungkiri kalau gairahnya terpacu mendengar rintihan kenikmatan dari mulutnya. Tapi bukan hanya itu, Kris juga bersumpah kalau saat ini ia sangat ingin mendatangi Sehun di Jeju dan membunuhnya karena laki-laki itu telah menyetubuhi wanita pujaannya. Kris sangat membenci Sehun tapi Sehun tidak bisa dipersalahkan. Ia juga memprovokasi Sehun malam itu dan sekarang Kris sangat menyesalinya.

Dengan gusar Kris mengambil remote televisi dan membuat Home Video yang membakar amarah serta gairahnya secara bersamaan berhenti menyala. Ia ingin berada di sisi Jongin hari ini. Ingin Jongin berada dalam dekapannya, ingin gadis itu meritih hanya untuknya. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak memiliki alasan untuk itu. Sepertinya Kris harus berusaha keras mencari alasan agar Jongin bisa berlama-lama di kamarnya. Tapi hal apa yang bisa menjadi alasan yang tepat?

"Kurasa kau harus memeriksakan diri ke rumah sakit. Pasti sesuatu telah terjadi padamu. Kau tau tidak kalau wajahmu sangat pucat. Aku sangat khawatir!" Baekhyun bergumam lemah saat ia menemani Jongin di dapur.

Gadis itu sedang memerintah para pelayan muda untuk segera menyiapkan makan siang karena waktunya sudah semakin tipis. Lima orang pelayan lain selain dirinya sibuk mengerjakan semua perintahnya dengan terburu-buru dan berhasil menyelesaikan tugas mereka dengan cepat. Setelah itu Jongin memerintahkan mereka semua untuk menghidangkan makanan-makanan itu ke ruang makan sebelum ia berpindah ke ruang tengah untuk menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun yang terus mengikuti langkahnya. Jongin memandang Baekhyun yang duduk di sampingnya lalu menggenggam tangannya.

"Aku juga berfikir begitu. Aku belum datang bulan lagi. Padahal sudah lewat dua minggu dari jadwal yang seharusnya."

"Karena Stress?"

"Mungkin, bulan lalu aku hanya datang bulan dalam semalam. Sekarang malah tidak sama sekali. Tapi apa hal yang bisa membuatku tertekan? Rumah ini baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Mungkin Gosip para pelayan itu tentangmu dan Kris!" Jongin menggeleng. Hal itu tidak akan membuatnya terlalu stress untuk mengacaukan siklus datang bulannya.

"Setelah makan siang hari ini aku akan ke rumah sakit. Kau mau ikut? Sekalian kita memeriksakan dirimu."

"Boleh, kurasa sekarang memang saatnya. Aku tidak bisa menunda-nunda keanehan ini lebih lama lagi. Aku takut mengidap penyakit parah."

"Jongin-ssi!" Yeri dengan anggunnya menyapa Jongin lalu merendahkan tubuhnya memberi hormat kepada Baekhyun.

Setelah segala sikap hormatnya selesai, Yeri kembali berbicara kepada Jongin dengan nada suara yang sopan.

"Aku sudah memanggil semua anggota keluarga untuk makan siang, semuanya akan segera berkumpul. Tapi, Tuan Muda Kris memintamu mengantarkan makan siang ke kamarnya. Hanya itu."

"Terimakasih, Yeri! Kau punya pekerjaan lain?"

"Seharusnya aku mengajak Yoogeun bermain, tapi sepertinya dia sedang tidur."

"Kalau begitu kau bisa bantu aku menyiapkan makan siang untuk Tuan Muda itu?"

"Ya, aku akan segera menyiapkannya dan membawanya kemari!" Yeri lalu kembali mengundurkan diri dengan lagak yang sangat terhormat lalu menghilang.

Jongin menghela nafas bingung. Ini pertama kalinya Kris tidak makan siang di meja makan. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Dia sedang sakit? Tapi pagi ini saat Jongin membersihkan kamarnya mereka mengobrol seperti biasa. Jongin sedikit terganggu dengan perasaan khawatir yang entah datang dari mana.

"Tenanglah, dia akan baik-baik saja." Baekhyun mulai menggoda.

"Kau sangat khawatir?"

"Tidak."

"Jangan membohongiku. Aku juga pernah jatuh cinta."

"Ah, ya. Aku menyerah jika sudah menyangkut pengalaman cintamu yang tidak ku tau."

"Bagaimana perasaanmu padannya?" Jongin angkat bahu lalu berdiam diri beberapa lama. Ia sedang memikirkan jawabannya.

"Aku simpati. Mungkin seperti itu. Dia menyenangkan dan aku merasa nyaman saat bersamanya. Tapi aku belum sampai di taraf merelakan hidupku untuknya seperti yang mendiang Daehyun pernah lakukan untuk suaminya yang sekarang menjadi suamimu."

"Ya, tapi untuk mencintai juga butuh hidup. Kau ingin menikah dengannya? Jika menikah dengannya kau akan tetap berada di rumah ini. Ku rasa tidak akan ada seorangpun yang tidak menyetujuinya."

"Aku juga berfikir begitu. Aku sedang mencoba..." Dan kata-kata Jongin terputus begitu melihat Yeri sudah siap dengan nampan yang penuh dengan makanan yang diletakkannya di atas meja. Ia memandangi Yeri sejenak lalu meminta gadis itu kembali ke dapur.

Jongin bangkit setelah mengambil alih nampan yang berada di atas meja dan tersenyum kepada Baekhyun sejenak.

"Sekarang pergilah ke ruang makan. Aku akan mengantarkan ini dulu." Jongin tidak butuh jawaban dari ungkapannya itu. Ia melangkah menuju kamar atas dengan langkah cepat yang cukup penuh perhitungan.

Begitu sampai di depan pintu, Jongin baru sadar akan sesuatu. Kedua tangannya tidak bisa di gunakan untuk mengetuk pintu. Terlalu penuh. Harusnya ia mengajak Yeri untuk mengantarkan makanan ini tadi. Jongin mendengus, ia harus bersikap tidak sopan dengan menendang pintu kamar Kris beberapa kali. Tidak perlu waktu lama karena Kris segera membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Masuklah!"

Jongin mengangguk mendengar perintah itu. Ia meletakkan makanan di atas meja kaca yang berhadapan dengan sofa dan Home Theatre lalu berdiri tegak.

"Ada lagi yang perlu kulakukan untukmu?"

"Temani aku makan."

Jongin menghela nafas penuh pengertian. Ia mempersilahkan Kris untuk duduk lebih dulu sebelum Jongin berakhir di sebelah Kris. Laki-laki itu mulai menyuap makanannya dengan cepat, ia terlihat sangat terburu-buru untuk beberapa saat lalu menoleh kepada Jongin secara tiba-tiba.

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Kami makan setelah semua majikan selesai makan!"

"Kalau begitu makanlah bersamaku!"

"Aku hanya membawakan satu porsi makanan untukmu. Makanlah, Aku akan duduk tenang disini."

"Aku tidak akan tenang jika kau hanya berdiam diri."

Kris kembali menyuap makanannya dalam suapan-suapan besar dan menyelesaikan makan siangnya dengan sangat cepat. Dalam waktu singkat Kris sudah mendorong piringnya untuk menjauh sebagai pertanda kalau perutnya sudah penuh. Ia memandangi Jongin sejenak, tangan Jongin sedang memperhatikan sebuah kotak video yang terbuat dari plastik berwarna hitam. Video itu...

"Dark Heaven? Ini Video apa? Film?" Dengan cepat Kris mengambil Kotak Video itu dan menggantikannya dengan tangannya. Kris segera menyembunyikan benda itu di bawah meja lalu menggenggam tangan Jongin dengan kedua tangannya. Jongin menatapnya tak percaya.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang, kan? Tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh menyentuh barang pribadiku tanpa izin harusnya kau meminta izin dulu padaku."

"Maaf. Aku tidak tau kalau itu termasuk ke dalam barang pribadi. Apa isinya?"

"Film seks!" Pipi Jongin memerah, ia menyentuh pipinya dengan satu-satunya tangan yang bebas dari genggaman Kris.

"Kalau begitu jauhkan dariku!"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka dengan Seks?"

"Kita tidak akan membahas tentang Seks,kan?" Kris tersenyum, ia sedang berusaha menggoda Jongin saat ini dan sepertinya Jongin mulai terpengaruh hanya karena Kris mengatakan dalam jenis apa isi dari benda itu.

"Aku bercanda, itu bukan film Seks seperti yang kau fikirkan. Hanya salah satu rekamanku saja. Kau belum pernah..."

"Kau sedang memancingku? Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu bila..." Jongin membeku.

Tanpa ragu Kris mengulum bibirnya dan menjejalkan lidah ke dalam mulunya. Jongin benar-benar terpaku tidak mengerti harus melakukan apa-apa. Ia bahkan tidak tau bagaimana cara menikmatinya. Butuh waktu lama bagi Jongin menyadari kembali bahwa ia akan menyesal jika membiarkan Kris melakukan hal yang lebih dari itu.

Kris sudah menunjukkan ciri-cirinya, tangan-tangan Kris sedang menjelajahi setiap ruas tubuhnya dan Jongin bisa merasakan tubuhnya yang mulai panas. Ini belum waktunya Jongin menyerahkan dirinya untuk seseorang. Jongin segera menggeliat, berusa melepaskan diri dan ia berhasil. Dengan sedikit keras Jongin berdiri dan menjauh dari Kris, ia mendekati pintu lalu memandang Kris dengan tatapan penuh permintaan maaf.

"Aku belum siap dengan itu. Aku minta maaf!"

Dan Jongin segera pergi. Ia menuruni tangga dengan cepat dan kembali ke kamarnya. Perasaannya pedih, entah mengapa. Karena membiarkan seorang laki-laki menjamah tubuhnya? Jongin berusaha menghapus air matanya. Ia tidak sanggup untuk melakukan itu hari ini, ia tidak siap untuk menjadi pemuas nafsu majikan seperti Kyungsoo meskipun Jongin tau dirinya tidak biasa berbuat apa-apa untuk menolak.

LANJUT?

Novel by PHOEBE

Makasih yg udah review dan ngikutin ceritanya :D


	10. BAB 9

**BAB 9**

"Aku kira tidak akan jadi!" Baekhyun menggerutu di dalam taksi saat mereka sedang melaju menuju suatu tempat. Jongin terlalu memakan banyak waktu untuk berdiam diri di kamarnya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa yang Kris lakukan?"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya terlalu sensitif hari ini. Kita akan kemana? Sepertinya bukan ke rumah sakit, Rumah sakit tidak lewat sini."

"Kita ke dokter praktek. Ke rumah sakit akan memakan waktu karena kita akan diperiksa oleh dokter yang berbeda. Kau ke spesialis penyakit dalam dan aku ke kandungan. Lebih baik kalau kita ke dokter praktek saja. Kita akan ke klinik kecil dan..." Taksi berhenti.

Setelah memakan waktu cukup singkat di jalanan pada akhirnya mereka sampai ke sebuah klinik kecil yang cukup ramai.

"Kita sudah sampai."

"Ternyata dekat dengan rumah!"

"Karena itu aku lebih memilih datang kemari. Chanyeol yang memberi tahuku. Rumah sakit sangat jauh dari rumah. Lagi pula antrian di rumah sakit akan lebih panjang dari di klinik ini. Sekarang ayo turun!"

Jongin mengangguk, mereka memasuki klinik setelah membayar taksi dan Baekhyun mendaftarkan nama mereka bersamaan.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mengantri, giliran mereka akhirnya tiba. Baekhyun masuk lebih dulu dan di periksa lebih dulu. Setelah itu barulah giliran Jongin tiba. Jongin merasa sangat gugup, entah mengapa. Ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dirasakannya saat itu kecuali rasa takut akan mendapat hasil yang buruk. Ia merasa semakin buruk begitu melihat perawat berbisik kepada dokter wanita yang menangani mereka. Dengan senyum sang dokter mengungkapkan berbagai kemungkinan penyakit yang bisa saja Jongin idap, termasuk kemungkinan jika Jongin mengandung.

Jongin diminta untuk tes berkali-kali, dengan berbagai alat, ia bahkan juga melakukan tes urine demi mengetahui hasilnya sekarang juga. Mereka tidak perlu menunggu lama untuk mengetahui hasilnya. Dengan perasaan galau Jongin menyimak segala ucapan dokter.

"Hasilnya positif, anda sedang mengandung janin berusia lima minggu, sedang memasuki minggu ke enam." Dan untuk ungkapan itu Jongin hanya bisa termenung.

Tapi dia masih perawan, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mengandung. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Jongin menoleh kepada Baekhyun yang tampak sama terkejutnya. Baekhyun pasti mengerti dengan apa yang ada di fikiran Jongin saat ini. Kemungkinan kehamilannya sama sekali tidak mungkin terjadi, sangat mustahil.

"Dokter, bagaimana mungkin temanku bisa mengandung sedangkan dia masih perawan?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada lembut.

"Memang mustahil untukmu mengandung tanpa kehilangan keperawanan sama sekali kecuali melalui Tekhnologi canggih yang sedang banyak digandrungi saat ini. Bagaimana jika kita periksa sekali lagi?" Jongin menghela nafas berat.

Ia menjalani segala pemeriksaan ulang itu dengan perasaan hampa. Kali ini Dokter tidak langsung mengumumkan hasilnya. Ia meminta Jongin dan Baekhyun menunggu di luar. Mungkin ia sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu, atau Dokter sedang mendahulukan pasien lain yang sudah lama menunggu. Karena itu Baekhyun dan Jongin memutuskan untuk kembali duduk di bangku tunggu. Keduanya termenung. Baekhyun menoleh kepada Jongin yang pucat pasi beberapa waktu. Dengan lembut Baekhyun menyentuh tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat demi menghilangkan ketakutan Jongin. Jongin menghela nafas lagi.

"Kau tidak usah khawatir." Gumam Baekhyun menenangkan.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa hamil? Aku bahkan tidak ingat pernah melakukan sesuatu! Aku hanya pernah berciuman, ciuman saja tidak akan menyebabkan kehamilan, kan?"

"Yah, itu! Ciuman itu. Apa benar laki-laki di pesta itu hanya menciummu?"

"Seingatku iya. Aku tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa. Aku bahkan tidak lagi mengingatnya jika bukan karena kejadian hari ini." Jongin menahan ringisannya. Ia hampir menangis, tapi masih berusaha ditahannya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Bukankah malam itu kau sangat mabuk? Bagaimana jika dia melakukan sesuatu padamu tanpa kau menyadarinya. Kau tau kenapa aku berada di halaman belakang waktu itu? Karena aku mendengar teriakanmu. Aku menyesal memerlukan waktu lama untuk meyakinkan diri kalau aku harus ke halaman belakang untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Jika saja aku tidak berfikir terlalu lama, aku pasti bisa menyelamatkanmu, kan?"

"Kau yakin? Malam itu telah terjadi sesuatu kepadaku?"

"Aku rasa itu saat yang tepat. Jika benar usia kandunganmu enam minggu, maka kau bisa menghitung ke belakang, enam minggu yang lalu pesta pernikahanku diadakan. Hanya saat itu kau tidak sadarkan diri, kan? Kau tidak pernah bertindak tidak sadar setelah pesta itu, bukan?" Jongin merasa sesak.

Baekhyun benar dengan logika-logika yang disampaikannya. Dengan kegugupan yang semakin memberat Jongin menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Ia memejamkan mata berharap hasilnya tidak benar. Dia tidak sedang mengandung seperti diagnose dokter. Semoga saja dokter itu salah.

"Nyonya Byun baekhyun. Anda diperkenankan masuk keruangan dokter."

Panggilan dari perawat itu membuat Jongin menggigit bibirnya kuat. Ia kembali memasuki ruangan dokter dengan langkah yang sangat pelahan. Saat Jongin menatap Wajah dokter beserta dengan pandangannya, Ketakutan Jongin semakin bertambah. Ia akan mendengarkan kabar buruk. Itu firasat yang dirasakannya saat ini.

"Hasilnya tetap sama. Anda positif mengandung janin berusia enam minggu!"

Jongin menyuap sarapannya dengan perasaan galau ia sudah banyak menangis kemarin sore. Sekarang yang tersisa hanya perasaan tidak menyangka yang berlipat ganda. Ia sedang mengandung. Itu nyata dan dokter sudah memeriksanya berkali-kali. Hasilnya tetap sama. Baekhyun bahkan membawanya kepada dokter lain untuk memeriksakan kehamilan Jongin. Hasilnya positif. Jongin menyentuh perutnya.

"Sayang sekali, Nona. Tidak seperti dugaan anda. Selaput dara anda sudah robek dan..."

Air mata itu menetes dalam. Jongin merasa sakit saat menyadari bahwa ia kehilangan keperawanannya tanpa diketahuinya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa selain sebuah ciuman. juga tidak mungkin berharap untuk menemukan ayah dari bayi yang dikandungnya dan meminta laki-laki itu menikahinya. Kehamilannya juga membuatnya kehilangan banyak harapan. Harapan untuk tinggal selamanya di rumah ini. Tidak akan ada yang memaafkan kehamilannya, Keluarga Park berisi orang-orang taat yang mengharamkan perzinahan. Ia pasti akan segera diusir jika orang-orang tau kalau ia mengandung tanpa tau siapa yang menghamilinya.

Jongin menyeka air matanya dan meminum air putih sebanyak-banyaknya. Jongin ingin tenang, ia tidak ingin merasa galau seperti yang dirasakannya sejak kemarin.

"Kenapa kau menyuruh Yeri yang membereskan kamarku?"

Kris tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Jongin menengadah menatap Kris yang bertolak pinggang di hadapannya. Laki-laki itu segera duduk di kursi terdekat dengan Jongin lalu mengenggam tangannya. Jongin segera menarik tangannya dari genggaman Kris, dia sudah membuat Kris kecewa.

"Kau marah padaku karena kelakuanku kemarin siang? Aku minta maaf, Aku memang terbawa suasana karena aku menginginkanmu. Kau tidak pernah menolak perasaanku karena itu aku berani melakukannya."

"Aku sudah kehilangan harapan untuk mencintaimu!" bisik Jongin.

Ya, dia kehilangan harapan untuk mencintai Kris. Ia fikir, perasaan itu akan segera timbul, tapi kehamilannya menghancurkan harapannya. Ia tidak mungkin meminta Kris bertanggung jawab akan kehamilannya, kan? Jika Kris tau, laki-laki itu tidak akan sudi meliriknya lagi.

"Aku bersalah, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi jika kau tidak menginginkannya." Jongin mendengus, Kris masih mengira kalau dirinyalah penyebab perasaan kacau yang Jongin miliki saat ini. Kris tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan ini dan Jongin tidak akan sanggup melihat Kris terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Ini hari libur, kan? Sebaiknya kau berjalan-jalan saja keluar rumah!"

"Kau tidak bisa memaafkanku?"

Jongin tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia memang tidak tau harus mengatakan apa tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, sekali lagi ia meyakini kalau Kris tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehamilan yang dialaminya.

"Aku tidak bisa kehilanganmu dengan cara seperti ini!"

"Pergilah, Tuan Muda. Maaf kalau saya bertindak kasar, tapi hal ini sangat sulit untuk..."

"Baik, aku akan menunggumu di kamarku. Aku bersumpah tidak akan keluar dari sana jika kau tidak datang dan mengatakan kalau kau memaafkanku!" Kris melangkah kesal secepat mungkin menuju ke lantai atas. Ia terlihat sangat emosional dan berhasil membuat Jongin menyesal. Jongin berdiam diri di sana dengan tatapan kosong. Kris sepertinya sangat mencintai Jongin dan itu terlihat sangat tulus. Apa yang harus Jongin lakukan setelah ini? Ia tidak bisa merahasiakan kehamilan ini selamanya. Itu artinya Jongin harus segera keluar dari rumah ini.

"Jongin-ssi, benarkah kau akan ke Jeju?" Yeri membuyarkan lamunannya.

Jongin menoleh kepada Yeri sejenak, ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Yeri katakan. Jongin tidak pernah berencana untuk pergi ke Jeju. Tapi begitu melihat Baekhyun yang berdiri di belakang Yeri memberikan isyarat agar ia menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan anggukan, Jongin menyentuh kepala Yeri dengan sedih.

"Ya, sayang. Aku akan kesana sementara."

"Itu artinya aku harus menggantikanmu selama kau berada disana?"

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Mereka tidak akan menurut padaku, aku masih terlalu muda untuk menggantikan posisimu!"

LANJUT?

Novel by PHOEBE

Jongin udah tau tuh dia hamil ;D

Ngomong-ngomong jongin mau ke Jeju? Ketemu sehun gak ya :p *spoiler


	11. BAB 10

**BAB 10**

"Tapi kau lebih tegas bila dibandingkan denganku. Kau pasti bisa, percayalah!"

Yeri menatap Jongin dengan pandangan Sedih. Gadis kecil itu takut kehilangan Jongin yang merupakan satu-satunya orang yang paling dekat dengannya. Saat itu mata Yeri berkaca-kaca, ia hampir menangis di hadapan Jongin jika saja Yeri tidak segera minta izin untuk mengurusi Yoogeun. Jongin tau itu hanya alasan. Yeri mungkin sedang mencari tempat ternyaman untuknya menangisi rencana kepergian Jongin yang Jongin sendiri tidak tau.

"Benarkah aku akan ke Jeju?" Jongin bertanya kepada Baekhyun yang mengajak Jongin berbincang-bincang di kamarnya.

Sepertinya pembicaraan tentang kepindahannya kali ini akan dibicarakan dengan serius. Baekhyun bahkan membawa Chanyeol ikut serta untuk berbagi perbincangan dengan mereka. Baekhyun merangkul bahunya lalu tersenyum.

"Itu cara teraman untukmu menyembunyikan kandunganmu. Aku tau kalau kau sangat mencintai rumah ini. Jika kau terusir karena ketahuan mengandung, maka kau tidak akan pernah kembali lagi kesini, kan? Aku sudah mendiskusikannya dengan suamiku. Dan dia memutuskan agar kau dan aku bisa ikut ke Jeju. Kau akan mengalami masa-masa kehamilan yang nyaman disana. Setelah bayimu lahir, kau bisa kembali lagi kemari. Dan bayimu bisa saja kita titipkan di panti asuhan untuk sementara waktu."

Jongin menoleh kepada Chanyeol yang sejak tadi berusaha untuk tidak memandangnya dengan sorot penuh rasa kasihan.

"Panti asuhan?"

"Kami bisa mengambilnya kalau kau tidak tega meninggalkan bayimu di panti asuhan." Chanyeol mengucapkan kata-kata itu sambil tersenyum. Kemudian Chanyeol menoleh kepada Istrinya meminta persetujuan. Baekhyun mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Aku juga ingin punya anak. Kami akan mengadopsinya setelah dia lahir. Karena itu, sebaiknya kau ikut kami ke Jeju."

"Walau bagaimanapun akhirnya tetap sama? Aku harus pergi. Apakah aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain pergi? Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan rumah ini."

"Mencarikanmu suamipun akan tetap mengeluarkanmu dari rumah ini."

"Ya, suamiku benar! Kecuali bila kau menikah dengan orang yang berada di rumah ini."

"Mana mungkin." Chanyeol terdengar tidak setuju dengan pendapat istrinya.

"Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menikahinya di rumah ini. Semua laki-laki di rumah ini sudah menikah."

"Ada satu orang yang belum." Baekhyun berdesis Licik.

"Kris!"

"Kris? Kau ingin sepupumu menikah dengan Jongin?"

"Kenapa? Kris terlihat sangat mencintai Jongin. Kita semua tau itu."

"Dia tidak akan menerima kehamilanku." Jongin melemah. Kris tidak mungkin bisa menerima anak yang berada di dalam kandungannya.

"Kalau begitu jangan katakan padanya kalau kau sedang mengandung saat ini. Kau bisa saja tidur dengannya dan mengatakan kalau yang berada dalam kandunganmu adalah anakknya. Dia pasti akan menikahimu dan kau bisa hidup tenang..."

"Sayang," Chanyeol memotong ucapan Baekhyun dengan cepat.

"Ini keterlaluan, menipu Kris sama saja dengan menjerumuskannya. Aku rasa Jongin tidak akan mau berbuat seperti itu!"

Baekhyun menghela nafas berat lalu menoleh kepada Jongin dengan diiringi tatapan yang sangat dalam.

"Itu terserah padamu. Kau hanya perlu mendatangi Kris di kamarnya malam ini atau berangkat dengan kami ke Jeju besok pagi. Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya hari ini juga dan ku harap kau bisa mengambil keputusan yang tepat."

Kris termenung dalam menatap jendela kamarnya dari tempat tidur. Ini adalah hari keduanya mengurung diri di kamar dan besok akan jadi yang ketiga. Kris sudah mengorbankan banyak hal untuk mendapatkan maaf dari Jongin, menarik perhatiannya dengan berbagai cara dengan memanfaatkan pelayan lain, bahkan memanggil Jongin secara langsung untuk membersihkan kamarnya.

Gadis itu tetap tidak perduli dan Kris sangat kecewa. Padahal berfikir bahwa upayanya untuk mengambil hati Jongin sudah diambang pintu, tapi ternyata dia sudah salah. Mendapatkan Jongin tidak semudah mendapatkan gadis lainnya.

Helaan nafas putus asa menutup harinya malam ini. Meskipun baru jam delapan malam, Kris sudah tidak ingin membuka mata lagi. Tidak mengantuk, dan tidak juga bisa tidur, Kris hanya ingin memaksakan dirinya memejamkan mata saja. Seandainya Jongin datang ke kemarnya malam ini dan, Kris tidak akan mengharapkan interaksi yang lebih. Cukup Jongin datang untuk membersihkan kamarnya seperti biasa. Tapi pagi ini dia menyuruh Yeri lagi dan gadis kecil itu sangat pendiam. Ia mengerjakan tugasnya tanpa bicara, tidak seperti yang seringkali Jongin lakukan.

Bunyi ketukan pintu membuat Kris bermalas-malasan beringsut mendekat ke pintu. Kris tidak membukanya langsung. Ia bertanya tentang siapa yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya dengan suara lantang. Tidak ada jawaban. Dengan perasaan geram Kris membuka pintu, agak sedikit kasar dan menyesal. Karena ternyata yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya adalah Jongin. Gadis itu menatapnya sejenak lalu menunduk. Sangat kikuk.

"Kau." Kris disesaki perasaan senang. Jongin datang untuknya?

"Kau datang untuk memaafkanku, kan?" Jongin mengangguk.

"Aku sudah cukup dengan itu. Aku sangat senang, kau tau?"

"Boleh aku masuk?" Kris menelan ludahnya.

Suara Jongin terdengar parau, meresahkan hatinya. Ia kembali digelayuti perasaan heran. Tapi Kris tidak mungkin membiarkan Jongin berdiri terlalu lama di depan pintu. Gadis itu tidak boleh lelah, atau ia tidak akan memaafkan dirinya jika kaki Jongin kejang karena berdiri terlalu lama.

"Ya, masuklah!" Jongin melangkah ragu ke dalam kamar. Ia duduk di atas ranjang dengan sangat kikuk. Kepalanya masih menunduk. Jongin membuat Kris menahan nafas, biasanya ia tidak akan mendekat ke ranjang kecuali untuk membersihkannya.

Tapi hari ini gadis itu menjadikan ranjang sebagai sasaran utamanya? Kris segera mendekat, duduk di samping Jongin dan memandangnya. Gadis itu terlihat murung.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi? Kau tidak tulus memaafkanku?" Jongin menghela nafas dan mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap Kris adalah pilihan selanjutnya yang sangat berat. Jongin sangat ingin membuang wajahnya ke arah lain, tapi ia harus menahan diri untuk terus menatap wajah Kris yang juga sedang menatapnya

"Kau serius dengan cintamu padaku?"

"Sangat. Aku sangat serius. Tapi jika kau tidak suka, kau boleh mengatakannya."

"Aku tidak suka!" Kris menggigit bibirnya kecewa.

"Berhentilah menyukaiku, Kris."

Jongin berdiam diri sejenak karena kebungkaman Kris yang tidak berakhir. Ia akan menipu Kris dan untuk itu Jongin tidak ingin membiarkan Kris terus menyukainya. Dia tidak berhak mendapatkan perasaan tulus itu sama sekali.

Dengan berat hati Jongin menanggalkan kemejanya dan membuat Kris terperangah. Gadis itu pada akhirnya membuat seluruh tubuhnya polos tanpa sehelai benangpun. Kris tidak mengerti dengan pemikiran Jongin. Dia melarang Kris menyukainya tapi Jongin menggodanya dengan cara ini? Atau Jongin menginginkan Kris mengubah perasaan sukanya menjadi cinta? Kris menatap wajah Jongin dengan ekspresi tak percaya. Jelas-jelas Jongin terlihat sangat malu. Wajahnya memerah dan ia berusaha menahannya.

Gadis itu duduk di sebelah Kris masih dengan perasaan kikuk. Ia melipat tubuhnya secara apik sehingga beberapa bagian penting di tubuhnya tidak terlihat dengan jelas.Tidak pernah terdengar ucapan apapun lagi, karena memang tidak ada seorangpun diantara mereka yang berbicara.

Kris hanya mengikuti Naluri saat ia mencium Jongin dengan sangat perlahan, mencoba untuk tidak terburu-buru hingga akhirnya mereka benar-benar terkapar. Kris sudah menakhlukkan Jongin dan ia hampir gila mendengar rintihannya. Tapi suara-suara Jongin terdengar sangat sedih. Di tengah kenikmatan yang Kris dapatkan dari Jongin juga diiringi perasaan yang disayat-sayat karena rintihan yang menyedihkan itu. Jongin sendiri juga terluka. Terluka karena ia sudah berfikir untuk memanfaatkan Kris demi mempertahankan keberadaannya di rumah itu.

Ia mengikuti ide Baekhyun untuk mendatangi kamar Kris dan bercinta dengannya malam ini. Jongin tidak bisa membohongi diri kalau ini adalah saat pertamanya ia merasakan kenikmatan meskipun bukan kali pertamanya Jongin membiarkan seorang laki-laki menyetubuhinya. Tapi perasaan yang pertama ini sangat membuat hatinya pedih, ia berusaha menahan taingisannya agar tidak keluar, namun buliran air mata itu sama sekali tidak bisa dicegah. Jongin merasakan jemari Kris menyeka air matanya. Laki-laki itu tersenyum berusaha menenangkannya dengan sebuah belaian lembut di kepalanya. Jongin benar-benar merasa dikasihi, merasa diperdulikan.

Perlahan-lahan rasa perih di hatinya berkurang dan ia mulai bisa menikmati semuanya. Jongin tidak percaya karena pada akhirnya ia berubah menjadi jenis pelayan yang sangat dihindarinya seumur hidupnya. Pelayan yang memuaskan nafsu majikannya. Tapi kali ini Jongin mengerti bagaimana perasaan Kyungsoo yang mengasuhnya waktu itu. Di saat-saat seperti inilah orang-orang seperti mereka merasa dicintai seumur hidupnya. Meskipun perasaan seperti itu semu dan mereka tidak pantas mendapatkannya.

Mereka bergelut cukup lama, hingga akhirnya Kris tertidur karena lelah. Jongin membekap mulutnya kuat-kuat agar tangisannya tidak mengganggu tidur Kris sama sekali. Sepertinya Jongin tidak akan sanggup menipu Kris untuk menikahinya dan bertanggung jawab pada bayi yang bukan darah dagingnya. Sepertinya Jongin akan pergi ke Jeju mengikuti Baekhyun. Menghilang dan memulai kehidupan lain lebih baik bila dibandingkan dengan menjalani kehidupan yang sama tapi penuh dengan tekanan.

 **TBC**

Novel by PHOEBE


	12. BAB 11

**BAB 11**

"Malam ini biarkan saja menjadi hadiah, karena kita tidak akan bertemu dalam waktu yang sangat lama. Saat aku kembali, mungkin kau sudah memilih wanita lain sebagai pendamping hidupmu." Bisik Jongin kepada Kris yang terlelap. Laki-laki itu tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Sangat damai.

Satu buah koper nyaris penuh. Jongin masih berusaha menjejalkan pakaiannya disana dengan lemah. Tapi ia harus bergerak cepat karena masih banyak pekerjaan lain yang menunggunya. Jongin menarik keluar satu buah koper lagi untuk barang-barangnya yang lain.

Selama tinggal di rumah ini, Jongin memang tidak begitu suka mengoleksi banyak benda yang tidak berguna. Ia hanya membeli barang-barang yang sesuai dengan kebutuhannya. Jam Sembilan keberangkatannya ke Jeju. Ia harus mengejar waktu secepat mungkin. Tertidur di kamar Kris membuatnya bangun ke siangan dan Jongin yakin ia akan segera menjadi gossip hangat diantara para pelayan yang melihatnya keluar dari kamar Kris dalam keadaan kusut. Seharusnya Jongin tidak perlu memperdulikan ucapan orang lagi. Bukankah ia akan segera pergi?

"Jeju?" Suara lantang diiringi bunyi pintu yang dibuka dengan paksa mengejutkan Jongin.

Ia menoleh ke pintu kamar kecilnya dan mendapati Kris berdiri disana dengan tatapan tak menyangka. Kris sudah tau, pagi ini dia mengikuti sarapan bersama anggota keluarga lain seperti biasa dan kepindahan Jongin pasti menjadi bahasan disana.

"Kau tidak mengatakan kepadaku akan pergi ke Jeju!" Kris semakin berang.

Ia mendekati Jongin hingga jarak diantara mereka sangat dekat. Kris sangat tidak menyangka dengan keputusan ini, ia ingin memeluk Jongin dan memintanya jangan pergi, tapi keingintahuannya mengalahkan segalanya. Kris ingin mendengar jawaban langsung dari mulut Jongin tentang kepergiaanya ke Jeju yang menjadi bahasan hangat di meja makan.

"Maaf, keputusan itu mendadak!"

"Lalu kau sebut apa kejadian tadi malam? Aku kira itu permulaan, tapi kau menjadikannya sebagai akhir dari semuanya."

"Anggap saja salam perpisahan..."

"Kau sangat jahat. Aku mulai berharap dan kau akan meninggalkanku disini? Aku sendirian dan hanya kau yang menemaniku selama sebulan ini. Jika kau pergi aku bersama dengan siapa? Aku akan sangat kesepian."

"Ini hak ku, kan? Aku bisa pergi kemana saja yang aku inginkan." Kris berdiam lama, masih menatap Jongin tak percaya.

"Apa yang mengganggumu? Kau tidak menyukaiku? Apakah segala tindakanku membuatmu merasa risih sehingga kau memutuskan untuk pergi? Aku sudah benar-benar mengikat diriku di Seoul agar bisa bersamamu dan sekarang, saat aku tidak bisa melarikan diri kemana-mana kau malah memutuskan untuk pergi?"

"Aku punya alasan kuat untuk itu."

"Kau sangat dingin. Seharusnya aku merasakannya sejak semalam kalau dirimu tidak sehangat bisanya. Apa yang terjadi padamu? Tidak bisakah berbagi denganku?"

"Aku tidak punya masalah, tidak terjadi apa-apa padaku. Semalam bagiku adalah yang pertama kalinnya. Jadi seharusnya kau memaklumi sikapku!"

Dan Jongin mendapatkan ciuman itu lagi. Kris menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang dan mereka menyatu lagi tanpa melepaskan pakaiannya. Kali ini Jongin berusaha untuk bersikap tenang, berusaha untuk terlihat hangat dan bergairah meskipun tindakan Kris kali ini sangat menyakitinya. Ia hanya tidak ingin ada orang lain yang tau mengenai masalahnya selain Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Ia hanya ingin memberikan Kris ketenangan untuk ditinggalkan.

Jongin mencoba mengganti rintihannya dengan desahan. Ia menggigit bibirnya berkali-kali agar tidak bersuara. Kamarnya dan dapur bersebelahan. Akan banyak pelayan di dapur dan bisa saja saat ini semua orang disana sedang menyimak mereka. Ini yang kedua, lebih menyakitkan dari yang semalam, terlebih Jongin harus memaksakan diri untuk terlihat sama menginginkannya. Ia tersiksa.

"Jongin-Ssi?"

Jongin menoleh ke pintu. Yeri menatapnya dengan pandangan heran dan Jongin merasa bersalah membiarkan Kris menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba. Ia bahkan belum menutup pintu dan sekarang Yeri sedang melihatnya di setubuhi oleh Kris.

Jongin menatap Kris dan memohon agar Kris berhenti sejenak. Laki-laki itu melakukannya tapi tidak mengubah posisinya sama sekali. Bagi Jongin itu sudah cukup asalkan ia bisa tenang berbicara.

"Sedang apa kau disini, Yeri?"

"Aku kira kau butuh bantuanku untuk berkemas-kemas." Gadis itu masih terperangah, mengingatkan Jongin pada kejadian di masa kecil, saat ia melihat Kyungsoo dalam keadaan sama seperti dirinya.

"Pergilah, Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Semua pelayan sedang menguping dari dapur."

Yeri lalu memandang Kris sejenak dengan perasaan takut lalu kembali kepada Jongin.

"Kau butuh bantuan? Perlukah aku memanggil seseorang untuk menyelamatkanmu?"

"Tidak, aku bisa menanganinya sendiri. Pergilah dan tutup pintu itu!"

Yeri tidak menunggu lebih lama lagi. Sebelum gadis itu pergi Jongin bisa melihat air matanya. Yeri benar-benar sudah seperti adiknya, bahkan seperti anaknya. Ia pasti merasa kesakitan melihat Jongin diperlakukan seperti ini. Jongin tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Ia menangis sedih, kembali mengeluarkan rintihan kesakitan yang sedang disembunyikannya. Dengan berat hati Jongin berusaha menghapus air matanya lalu kembali menggigit bibirnya agar tidak bersuara. Ia membiarkan Kris kembali menakhlukkannya hingga laki-laki itu selesai dan berbaring di sebelahnya tanpa melepaskan penyatuannya. Jongin merasa sangat lemah, ia memandang Kris sejenak dan melihat mata yang berkaca-kaca. Dengan perlahan Jongin menyentuh pipi Kris lembut. Laki-laki itu juga bersedih?

"Aku tidak ingin seperti ini." Desisnya.

Jongin mengangguk mengerti, ini diluar kendali.

"Kami memang ditakdirkan untuk ini."

"Tidak, semua manusia ditakdirkan untuk dicintai. Tidak bisakah kau menerima cintaku? Tidak bisakah kau membatalkan keinginanmu untuk pergi?"

"Aku akan kembali. Kau tidak perlu bertindak seolah-olah kita tidak akan bertemu lagi. Kita masih teman, kan?" Jongin menyentuh dada Kris lalu mendorongnya perlahan-lahan hingga laki-laki itu benar-benar terlepas dari dirinya. Dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat Jongin kembali memperbaiki pakaiannya dan tanpa memandang Kris, ia mengunci rapat kopernya. Setelah selesai, Jongin menoleh kepada Kris sejenak lalu tersenyum.

"Aku pergi, selamat tinggal." Kris terpaku.

Kata-kata selamat tinggal itu, benarkah Jongin akan kembali? Mengapa ia mengatakan salam perpisahan yang membuatnya merasa kalau mereka akan berpisah selamanya? Ini pertama kalinya Kris merasa luka dalam hidupnya. Luka yang berbeda yang lebih menyakitkan dari apapun. Ia mendapatkan raga gadis itu, tapi tidak bisa menjamah hatinya.

Jeju, Korea selatan. Jongin masih terperangah melihat pemandangan di balik apartemen di lantai lima ini. Sebuah kota pelabuhan yang mewah dan cantik. Lautnya benar-benar berwarna biru dan menggemaskan.Melihat pemandangan itu membuat Jongin melupakan segala kesedihan yang dialaminya. Ia tersenyum terkesima dan mulai mengerti mengapa Baekhyun tidak suka berlama-lama di Seoul.

"Kalian menyewa apartemen mewah dengan pemandangan luar biasa!" Baekhyun yang sedang menyiapkan kamar itu untuk Jongin tersenyum simpul.

"Kami tidak menyewa, ini hadiah kesembuhan dari pamanku. Sudah sangat lama, aku mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas dan koma dalam waktu yang lama. Setelah bangun, semua orang menuruti keinginanku. Aku benar-benar merasa istimewa. Beberapa anggota keluargaku juga menyewa tempat lain di apartemen ini. Jadi kau jangan heran jika nantinya akan ada anggota keluargaku yang lain menumpang saat makan siang."

"Ini cantik sekali."

"Sayangnya ini lantai lima. Kau bisa saja melihat pemandangan yang lebih indah dari lantai teratas. Tapi kau harus meminta izin dulu pada penyewanya." Baekhyun berujar jenaka lalu duduk di atas ranjang dengan tenang.

"Kamarmu sudah selesai dibersihkan. Mulai sekarang, kau tinggal disini." Jongin meninggalkan pemandangan tentang pelabuhannya untuk menoleh kepada Baekhyun.

"Kamar ini untukku? Seharusnya kalian yang memiliki kamar dengan pemandangan indah ini."

"Kau akan lebih menikmatinya, tidak seperti kami. Kami sudah bosan dengan pemandangan itu. Chanyeol bahkan membuka cafe di dekat pantai. Dia pasti sedang sibuk melayani mahasiswa saat ini. Cafenya terkenal di kalangan mahasiswa dengan menunya yang murah meriah!"

"Kau sangat beruntung, kehidupanmu sangat tenang dan nyaman."

"Kau juga akan tenang dan nyaman disini. Nikmatilah." Baekhyun lalu berdiri tegak dan tersenyum lagi.

"Aku juga sudah menyiapakan makan siang di atas meja makan. Sekarang beristirahatlah, aku harus ke cafe untuk membantu Chanyeol!"

"Terimakasih, Baekhyun!"

"Kau temanku, seharusnya tidak perlu berterima kasih sama sekali!" Baekhyun berpura-pura marah lalu meninggalkan Jongin seorang diri setelah menutup pintu.

Jongin mendaki ranjangnya dan duduk ditengah-tengah. Ia memandangi kamarnya yang sangat teduh dengan nuansa Biru langit. Terlihat sangat bersemangat. Kaca anti pecah yang sangat besar membuat Jongin merasa kalau di sana seperti tidak ada kaca sama sekali dan ia bisa melompat kapan saja untuk terbang menuju laut. Sebagian kamarnya diterangi cahaya matahari yang terik, tapi ranjangnya sama sekali terlindungi dari udara panas itu. Ia bisa melihat matahari seolah-olah melayang disamping kamarnya.

Jongin tersenyum senang. Kesan pertamanya tentang Jeju adalah 'luar biasa' ini termasuk salah satu tempat terindah di dunia. Jongin berbaring dengan nyaman di atas ranjangnya. Ia tidak perlu selimut karena udara di dalam kamarnya teramat sejuk.

 **Tbc.**

Novel by PHOEBE


	13. BAB 12

**BAB 12**

Desiran angin dari kipas besi di salah satu sudut ruangan membuatnya merasa sedang berada di pantai. Sepertinya rumah ini tidak menggunakan AC, menggunakan kipas angin adalah pilihan yang tepat untuk memberikan efek angin yang nyata dan menyenangkan.

Jongin melupakan makan siangnya. Ia merasa lelah dan ingin memejamkan matanya. Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk terlelap hingga tiba-tiba panggilan untuknya membangunkannya. Jongin membuka matanya dan kembali mendapati bahwa kamar itu sama sekali bukan mimpi. Ia merasa sangat lega karena terbangun dalam keadaan yang baik. Lebih lega lagi karena mendengarkan suara yang dikenalnya memanggil namanya dari balik pintu, Baekhyun.

Jongin berusaha menyingkirkan rasa kantuknya dan membukakan pintu. Baekhyun segera masuk ke dalam kamar Jongin dan Jongin sama sekali tidak keberatan. Ini rumahnya, bukan?

"Kau baru pulang? Cepat sekali." Jongin bergumam dengan suara lemah, ia masih merasa lelah.

"Ini sudah sangat sore, sebentar lagi makan malam dan kau tidak makan siang?"

"Aku melupakannya. Mungkin karena hasrat untuk beristirahat lebih besar." Baekhyun mendengus, sepetinya ia tidak menyukai alasan Jongin karena melewatkan makan siang.

"Kau sedang hamil, seharusnya tidak melewatkan makan sama sekali." Jongin kembali mengingatnya.

Kehamilan yang sempat dilupakan kembali merasuk ke dalam dirinya. Tapi ia berusaha menyembunyikannya secara apik dan tersenyum.

"Aku mengerti, nyonya!"

"Jangan mengatakan kata-kata itu. Disini kau tamuku dan aku tidak akan suka jika kau memanggilku dengan sebutan nyonya. Sekarang bersiap-siaplah, Ibuku akan datang malam ini dan kita akan makan malam bersama-tanpa Chanyeol karena cafenya sangat ramai. Dia tidak bisa meninggalkannya."

Sehun berjalan tegap dengan langkah yang agak terburu-buru. Hari ini ia harus mampir ke apartemen Baekhyun untuk mengucapkan selamat kembali ke rumah. Jika saja bukan karena bibinya yang mengundang Sehun untuk makan malam disana, maka Sehun mungkin tidak akan pernah datang. Ia tidak bisa tenang jika melihat Baekhyun lagi.

Tapi ia tidak akan bersikap acuh, mungkin Sehun akan bersandiwara sehangat biasanya. Ia tidak akan pernah menunjukkan perasaan cintanya kepada Baekhyun yang pernah ada untuk seumur hidupnya.

Pintu apartemen di lantai lima itu sudah berada di dalam jarak pandang Sehun, sangat dekat. Sehun menekan bel dengan ragu-ragu lalu terdengar bunyi Klik sebagai pertanda kalau pintu sudah terbuka. Sesorang yang tidak di kenalnya membuka pintu dan menunduk hormat. Wajah yang tidak asing, tapi Sehun masih belum bisa mengingatnya.

"Selamat datang, senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Tuan muda!"

"Sudah ku bilang, hentikan kebiasaanmu itu. Ini rumahku, bukan rumah Park!" Teriakan Baekhyun dari ruang makan membuat Sehun bisa kembali mengingat siapa gadis yang berada di hadapannya.

Gadis ini adalah pelayan itu, pelayan berbaju biru yang berada di pesta. Pelayan yang mabuk lalu menabraknya dan pada akhirnya bercinta dengannya. Ia mengingat Sehun? Apakah ia menyadari kejadian malam itu?

"Kau siapa?" Sehun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

Ia akan mendapat jawaban dengan pertannyaan sederhana itu. Apakah gadis itu mengingat penyatuan mereka malam itu atau tidak.

"Aku tidak bisa mengingatmu, maaf!"

"Aku mengerti. Kita memang tidak terlalu banyak berinteraksi. Aku mengingat siapapun tamu yang pernah datang ke rumah Park dan memaklumi jika tamu-tamu itu tidak bisa mengingaku. Lagi pula kita hanya berbicara sekali saat pertama kali kau datang ke rumah itu. Saat itu Baekhyun memperkenalkan kau dan Kris, dan kami mengucapkan selamat datang. Hanya itu."

"Ah, ya. Maafkan aku. Aku sangat pelupa. Dan siapa namamu?"

"Kim Jongin."

"Silahkan masuk!"

Sehun menghela nafas lega karena Jongin tidak mengingatnya. Ia masuk dan langsung menuju ruang makan setelah mengganggu Baekhyun di ruang tengah seperti yang biasa seorang sepupu lakukan kepada sepupu lainnya. Sandiwara yang menyakitkan. Sehun tidak tau berapa lama ia sanggup bersandiwara seperti ini.

Meja makan sudah sangat penuh. Sepertinya Baekhyun membawa makanan dari cafe suaminya. Bukan hanya itu, bibinya mungkin juga memasak untuk menyambut kedatangan putrinya.

Sehun langsung dipersilahkan untuk mengambil tempat dan pada akhirnya ia duduk berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. Lagi-lagi dadanya merasa sesak. Tanpa sengaja Sehun menoleh kepada gadis itu dan ia terpesona.

Kejadian malam itu sama sekali tidak bisa dilupakannya. Ia bahkan memimpikannya setiap malam meskipun wajah Jongin kurang jelas disana. Ia bisa mengingat kejadiannya secara runut, tapi nyaris melupakan Jongin. Ritual makan malam dimulai dengan obrolan ringan seputar bulan madu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol selama di Seoul, lalu beralih ke gossip tentang keluarga. Mereka membicarakan banyak hal dan Sehun terpaksa berpura-pura menikmatinya. Ia berharap makan malam kali ini segera berakhir.

"Kau punya pantangan, sayang? " Seohyun, ibu Baekhyun bertanya kepada Jongin, membuat perhatian seluruh orang beralih kepadanya.

"Baekhyun bilang kau sedang mengandung..."

Jantung Sehun tiba-tiba saja berdegup kencang. Sedang mengandung? Ia menatap Jongin lebih serius, meneliti setiap ekspresinya tapi gadis itu bertindak dengan sangat tenang seolah-olah kehamilannya bukan terjadi karena sebuah kesalahan.

"Tidak," Jawab Jongin.

"Aku rasa tidak ada satupun makanan yang perlu dihindari karena kehamilanku, kecuali makanan-makanan yang berbahaya untuk kelangsungan hidup calon bayiku."

"Ah, sayang sekali Baekhyun belum mengandung juga sepertimu. Aku sangat mengharapkannya." Jongin tersenyum.

Sehun mengunyah makanannya dengan cepat untuk melarung rasa penasarannya. Anak siapa yang dikandung oleh Jongin, dia sudah menikah?

"Kemana suamimu? Kenapa kau bisa bepergian sendiri?" Jongin memandang Baekhyun berharap ada bantuan yang datang.

Tiba-tiba saja telpon rumah itu berdering dan Baekhyun segera memerintahkan Jongin untuk mengangkatnya. Sehun melirik Baekhyun penasaran sambil berbisik.

"Dimana suaminya?"

"Suaminya bekerja diluar Korea, seorang pilot yang bepergian kemana-mana. Mereka baru menikah dan Jongin mengandung dengan sangat cepat. Sekarang ia harus ditemani oleh seseorang selagi suaminya bertugas. Aku memutuskan untuk mengajaknya ke sini, siapa tau aku bisa tertular jika sering bersama dengan wanita hamil."

Sehun berdecak, Jadi benar dia sudah menikah? Apakah saat ia memanfaatkan kemabukan Jongin gadis itu sudah menikah? Tidak mungkin, Saat itu Jongin masih perawan, mungkin setelahnya. Fikir Sehun.

Ia masih digelayuti rasa penasaran hingga Jongin kembali dan mengatakan kalau telpon itu dari Chanyeol yang mengatakan akan pulang lebih cepat. Sehun membatalkan keinginannya untuk bertanya lebih lanjut, ia takut di curigai.

"Kau ingin melihat pemandangan pelabuhan dari lantai tertinggi tidak?" Baekhyun kembali membuka Obrolan baru.

"Sekarang pemilik apartemen dan lantai atas ada di hadapanmu." Lalu Baekhyun menoleh kepada Sehun.

"Dia mengatakan itu tadi siang. Kau mengizinkannya tidak? Mungkin itu adalah kata-kata mengidamnya yang pertama." Sehun memandang Jongin lagi lalu mengangguk.

"Tentu saja. Tapi telpon dulu, aku jarang berada di apartemenku bahkan pada hari libur."

"Terimakasih!" Gumam Jongin lembut.

Suaranya kembali mengingatkan Sehun pada desahannya malam itu. Jongin membangkitkan kembali gairahnya. Gadis yang selalu berada dalam ingatannya itu sekarang berada di dekatnya. Mungkin Sehun harus waspada. Ia bisa saja segera ketahuan, tapi setiap kali melihat Jongin, hatinya menolak untuk menghindar. Apa ini? Apakah ini sebuah penyakit? Menyukai wanita yang sudah menjadi milik orang lain?Tunggu dulu, aku tidak mencintainya. Hanya saja aku tidak bisa melupakannya. Itu tidak berarti ada rasa lebih di hatiku, kan? Iya, kan?.

Hampir sebulan dan Sehun sama sekali tidak bisa menghidari segala praduganya. Ia juga selalu berusaha menghindari Jongin dan semakin jarang pergi ke rumah Baekhyun seperti yang dulu selalu dilakukannya.

Tapi hari ini Baekhyun berdiri dihadapannya, tepat di ambang pintu apartemennya dengan wajah memelas. Sehun tidak pernah bisa menolak Baekhyun jika dia menggunakan wajah itu sebagai senjatanya. Tapi permintaan Baekhyun yang sulit diterima.

"Aku akan sangat sibuk hari ini, sedangkan dia harus memeriksakan kandungannya di klinik. Kau bisa membantuku, kan? Cukup antarkan dia saja!"

Permintaan yang sangat tidak Sehun harapkan untuk hadir. Ia ingin menolak, tapi bukankah ini hari kamis? Ia punya waktu libur penuh hari ini dan Baekhyun tau betul mengenai itu. Sehun merasa kesal karena klinik yang Baekhyun sebutkan itu buka pada hari liburnya. Ia juga merasa kesal karena rencananya untuk bebas berlibur pada hari dimana seharusnya semua orang bekerja sudah gagal total karena permintaan Baekhyun.

"Kau membawanya kemari tapi meminta orang lain mengurusinya. Lebih baik pulangkan saja dia ke suaminya!"

"Astaga, Sehun! Ucapanmu kejam sekali. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkannya sendirian tanpa ada yang memperdulikan."

"Rumah Park kurasa cukup ramai untuk dikatakan 'kau meninggalkannya sendirian'. Ada banyak orang disana, kan?"

"Dia akan bekerja bila terus berada disana. Liburan ini demi kebaikannya juga. Ini kehamilan pertama dan kau tau tidak kalau kehamilan pertama itu sangat rawan?"

 **Tbc**

Novel by PHOEBE

Ciyee.. Ketemu :p

Maapin ya kemaren gak apdet, soalnya gak mood ngedit sama sibuk streaming MV kokobop *. *


	14. BAB 13

**BAB 13**

"Kau akan merusak rencana liburanku. Aku seharusnya berangkat ke Incheon siang ini!"

"Mengantarnya ke klinik tidak akan memakan waktu lama. Kau hanya mengantarnya saja dan aku yang akan menjemputnya. Jadi kau tidak perlu membatalkan rencana keberangkatanmu ke Incheon sama sekali. Ayolah, Sehun. Apakah kau tidak pernah menimbang bagaimana jika hal ini terjadi pada dirimu? Bagaimana jika wanita yang mengandung anakmu berada dalam posisi Jongin, ia butuh bantuan tapi tidak ada seorangpun yang mau membantunya."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan wanita yang mengandung anakku berlibur bersama dengan sepupu yang selalu membuat masalah sepertimu." Potong Sehun galak.

"Kenapa kau selalu merepotkanku?"

"Aku juga tidak tau mengapa kau terlalu baik dan selalu bersedia untuk kurepotkan!"

Sehun terdiam sejenak, menatap Daisy dengan pandangan yang berbeda, Karena selama ini aku menyukaimu. Gumamnya dalam hati. Sehun takut terlena. Secepat mungkin ia berusaha membuang wajahnya menjauh dari pandangan Baekhyun, tapi ia kembali lagi kepada Baekhyun dan mengangguk tidak rela.

"Baiklah, aku hanya perlu mengantarnya saja, kan?"

"Ya, aku tunggu di bawah. Terimakasih, Sehun!"

Sehun menyesali keputusannya. Ia kalah lagi. Dan akan menuruti kehendak Baekhyun seperti bisa. Kali ini ia akan mengabulkan permintaan Baekhyun, tapi untuk yang terakhir kali karena Sehun tidak ingin terus menerus melunak kepada wanita yang sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Persetan dengan perasaan cintanya, Sehun sudah bertekad melupakan Baekhyun dan ia nyaris bisa melakukannya.

Sehun kembali ke dalam apartemennya dan mengambil kunci mobil. Ia tidak perlu ganti baju, tidak perlu menggunakan parfum dan tidak perlu berusaha untuk terlihat sempurna. Hari ini ia hanya akan jadi supir, kan? Ia hanya akan mengantar Jongin dan segera pulang lalu melarikan diri untuk mengelilingi Incheon beberapa hari.

Di sepanjang perjalanan Sehun berusaha untuk tidak memandang Jongin meskipun Jongin terus mengajaknya bicara. Ternyata Jongin memiliki banyak topik pembicaraan untuk ukuran orang-orang yang baru berkenalan, atau baru bertemu beberapa hari. Suaranya membuat Sehun frustasi, Setiap kali melihat Jongin meskipun tanpa sengaja Sehun akan mendapati bayangan Jongin di dalam kepalanya. Ia tidak pernah mengerti mengapa itu bisa terjadi, rasa bersalah atau menyesalkah yang menjadi penyebabnya? Ia tidak yakin. Sehun tidak pernah merasakan perasaan bersalah itu. Mungkin hatinya sudah sangat beku.

"Terimakasih kau sudah mau mengantarkanku."

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya jika Baekhyun tidak memaksa!" ujar Sehun.

Ia tidak bermaksud mengatakan itu keras-keras. Ia hanya ingin tersenyum dan mengucapkan kata 'sama-sama'. Tapi mulutnya berujar tanpa kendali. Ia sudah berhasil membuat Jongin diam dan memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh penyesalan.

"Maafkan aku karena merepotkanmu!" Sehun hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia tidakakan mengatakan kata-kata kasar apapun lagi.

"Kau sangat sibuk hari ini?"

"Aku seharusnya bersiap-siap. Siang ini aku akan berangkat ke Incheon. Tapi aku bisa menundanya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Berkemas-kemas tidak akan memakan banyak waktu."

"Kalau begitu berhentilah. Aku bisa pergi dengan Bus. Kau bisa kembali ke apartemenmu!" Sehun terdiam sejenak.

Apakah ia menyinggung perasaan Jongin? Ia menoleh untuk memandang Jongin, tapi wanita itu menatap ke luar jendela mobil, memandangi gedung-gedung dan setiap ruas pertokoan di pinggir jalan. Sehum rasa Jongin tidak marah, ia hanya mengerti kalau Sehun tidak suka diganggu.

"Kau serius? Aku bisa mengantarmu, hanya mengantar saja, kan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku sudah pernah kesana bersama Baekhyun untuk mendaftar."

Sehun benar-benar menghentikan mobilnya dan membiarkan Jongin turun di pinggir jalan. Jongin berusaha tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya dengan ramah, selang beberapa saat wanita itu sudah berjalan menuju sebuah arah yang Sehun tau adalah arah menuju stasiun. Tapi Sehun belum tenang jika belum memastikan Jongin benar-benar aman menaiki Bus. Ia mengikuti setiap langkah Jongin dengan pandangannya.

Gadis itu menoleh secara mendadak ke arahnya dan Sehun melihat sesuatu yang lain. Jongin menangis, dan Sehun mendapati sebuah luka dihatinya saat melihat air mata itu.Jadi dia tersinggung? Aku sudah menyinggungnya?

"Kau mengantarnya ke klinik itu, kan? Aku tidak bisa menemukannya dimana-mana!" Baekhyun berteriak-teriak di telpon.

Sehun sekarang tengah menunggu pesawatnya menuju Incheon tinggal landas. Ia sudah berada di dalam pesawat saat ini dan pramugari berkali-kali memintanya menon-aktifkan telpon genggamnya.

"Dia berkeras untuk naik Bus, katanya kalian sudah pernah kesana dan dia mengingat jalannya."

"Dan kau membiarkannya pergi dengan Bus? Kau keterlaluan sekali. Dia baru di Kota ini, bagaimana bila ia dibawa Bus ke suatu tempat yang tidak dikenalnya? Aku bersumpah tidak akan meminta bantuanmu lagi."

Baekhyun terdengar seperti orang yang sedang menahan tangisanya. Sebuah bunyi gebrakan kuat mengakhiri bunyi telpon. Baekhyun sudah memutuskan telponnya, mungkin dengan membanting ponsel di lantai?

"Tolong matikan ponsel anda, pak. Kita akan segera berangkat menuju Incheon dan anda tidak diizinkan menggunakan ponsel selama penerbangan!"

Sehun menggenggam ponselnya erat-erat. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya. Karena Baekhyun marah padanya atau karena membuat Jongin menghilang? Sehun bisa menghadirkan kembali pemandangan memilukan tadi siang saat Jongin menoleh ke arah mobilnya dan Sehun melihata wajah sedihnya. Ia gelisah, sangat gelisah.

"Pak, sekali lagi saya peringatkan untuk mematikan pon..." Sehun berdiri seketika dan keluar dari dalam pesawat.

Ia tidak bisa pergi jika digelayuti dengan beban seperti ini. Mungkin ia harus menemukan Jongin, barulah kembali melanjutkan rencananya ke Incheon. Ya, harus begitu. Sehun tidak bisa pergi begitu saja jika Jongin masih tidak diketahui keberadaannya hingga sekarang.

Dalam waktu singkat Sehun sudah berkeliling Mokpo demi mencari Jongin, Ia juga sempat bertemu dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bisa membenci orang dalam waktu yang lama. Sepupunya itu sudah menyapanya, mengeluh tentang betapa takutnya ia jika terjadi sesuatu pada Jongin dan seterusnya. Chanyeol juga terpaksa menutup cafenya lebih awal demi pencarian ini. Pada akhirnya mereka benar-benar melakukan segala pencarian itu bersama-sama dan tidak mendapatkan apa-apa.

Sehun semakin merasa bersalah, wanita itu tidak ditemukan juga. Jongin menghilang seolah-olah ditelan bumi begitu saja. Atau dia terbawa ombak? Tidak mungkin, kan? Sehun akan membenci dirinya jika terjadi sesuatu pada Jongin karena ulahnya. Ia selalu memberi masalah pada wanita itu.

Setelah menghilang selama nyaris seminggu, beberapa buah jejak Jongin terbaca. Ia sempat berangkat dengan Bus menuju Seogwipo. Sehun mengerti mengapa ia bisa tidak menemukan Jongin di Mokpo. Wanita itu ternyata sudah tidak berada di dalam kota Mokpo lagi.

Sayangnya, dengan cepat jejaknya di Seogwipo menghilang lagi dan pada akhirnya, kantor polisi memanglah satu-satunya tempat terbaik untuk mendapatkan informasi. Sehun mendapatkan jejak Jongin melalui penelusuran dari satu kantor polisi ke kantor polisi lain. Gadis itu sudah berada di sebuah klinik kepolisian di wilayah Hangyeong. Tidak perduli jika itu sudah malam, Sehun tetap berangkat kesana untuk menjemput Jongin.

Ia sangat khawatir dan selalu dirongrong perasaan seperti itu selama Jongin belum ditemukan. Sehun merasa kalau dirinya tidak akan pernah bisa hidup tenang, kecuali bila ia bisa melihat Jongin lagi.

"Dia di temukan sedang pingsan di jalan. Saya rasa karena kelaparan. Kami kesulitan mencari informasi tentangnya karena ia hanya membawa kartu identitas dari Seoul. Kami bisa tenang jika anda memang keluarganya."

Sehun mengerang. Wanita bodoh itu, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa bepergian tanpa membawa identitas lengkapnya. Jika saja Sehun tidak mencarinya, mungkin Jongin sudah dalam masalah sekarang. Ia bisa saja dianggap sebagai imigran gelap dan dihukum karena itu, atau mungkin orang-orang akan memanfaatkannya. Jika saja Sehun tidak berinisiatif mencari dengan bantuan polisi, ia tidak yakin akan menemukan Jongin.

Klinik kepolisian itu tidak begitu penuh. Hanya terdapat beberapa orang yang mengisi ranjang khas militer untuk diobati. Di salah satu ranjang kecil itu, Sehun mendapati Jongin yang duduk bersandar dengan sangat lemah. Ia memandangi semangkuk bubur yang berada dalam pangkuannya dengan tatapan iba. Airmata itu terjatuh lagi. Sehun semakin marah, entah pada siapa.

Dengan cepat ia menyongsong Jongin dan duduk di dekat kaki-kakinya. Pada saat itu Jongin menatapnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun berusaha untuk tidak marah.

Jongin mengangguk sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Kenapa bisa begini? Kau sadar sudah berapa hari dirimu menghilang? Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Dan lihat kau sekarang, berada disini dengan alasan kelaparan? Kau tidak punya uang?"

 **Tbc**.

Novel by PHOEBE


	15. BAB 14

**BAB 14**

"Aku kerampokan. Saat di stasiun, beberapa orang membawaku pergi dan aku bersama mereka untuk beberapa lama agar mereka bisa mengambil semua uang tabunganku secara bertahap. Setelah semua tabunganku habis, mereka meninggalkanku disini..., aku berusaha mencari jalan pulang, tapi aku tidak tau dimana aku berada sekarang."

"Kau tidak berusaha bertanya?"

"Sudah, semua orang yang kutanyai hanya mengatakan kalau Mokpo sangat jauh." Jongin mulai terisak.

Ia kesal pada keadaan yang menimpa dirinya. Seolah-olah hidupnya hanya berisi kesialan saja.Sehun memeluknya secara spontan dan membiarkan Jongun bersandar padanya. Ia harap Jongin berhenti menangis, Sehun semakin merasa bersalah.

"Tidak seharusnya aku percaya untuk membiarkanmu pergi dengan Bus seorang diri."

"Meskipun kau memaksa aku tidak akan naik ke mobilmu saat itu. Aku cukup keras hati jika sudah merasa tersinggung!"

Sebuah tawa kecil meledak dari bibir Sehun, ia teringat lagi dengan pandangan Jongin saat itu. Jadi Jongin benar-benar tersinggung pada kata-katanya?

"Seharusnya kau marah, itu lebih baik daripada menyembunyikan kemarahanmu."

"Aku tidak pernah dididik untuk itu. Sebagai pelayan kami terbiasa untuk menyimpan rasa kesal itu sendiri. Jadi ku fikir..."

"Kau bukan pelayan siapa- siapa di Jeju." Sehun melepaskan Jongin dari rangkulannya dan Jongin sudah terlihat lebih tenang.

"Bagaimana kandunganmu? Mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa pada kandunganmu, kan?" Jongin menggeleng tidak tau.

"Aku akan memeriksanya setelah kembali ke Mokpo."

"Aku akan mengantarmu dan tidak akan membiarkanmu naik Bus seorang diri lagi. Tentang perampokan itu sudah kau laporkan kepada polisi?"

"Sudah, tapi sepertinya tidak begitu ditanggapi karena aku bukan warga disini."

"Yah, sekarang mereka tidak punya alasan lagi untuk menolak pemrosesan laporan ini. Aku akan membuat para perampok itu jera. Sekarang masih lapar?" Jongin mengangguk.

"Aku punya semangkuk bubur dari rumah sakit."

Sehun memandang mangkuk bubur yang berada di tangan Jongin, hanya berwarna putih, sangat sedikit dan mungkin tidak mengandung susu. Sehun tidak mencium aroma susu di sana.

"Makanan apa ini? Ini tidak baik bagi kandunganmu. Kau harus makan-makanan yang lebih bergizi lagi."

Sehun melepaskan selimut yang menutupi kaki Jongin lalu mengangkat tubuh lemahnya menuju mobil. Jongin sempat mengeluh dan meminta Sehun menurunkannya. Ia masih bisa berjalan sendiri. Tapi Sehun menolak karena bila melihat keadaannya sekarang, Jongin pasti masih sangat lemah dan berjalan lebih lambat. Itu akan menunda waktu makannya lebih lama. Pada akhirnya Jongin menyerah, ia membiarkan Sehun menggendongnya dan mendaratkan tubuhnya di bangku depan dengan mulus.

Ini kedua kalinya Jongin merasakan kenyamanan saat duduk di bangku itu. Semula Jongin menduga kalau Sehun akan membawanya ke rumah makan terdekat, tapi sayangnya tidak ada satupun rumah makan yang buka dalam hujan lebat di tengah malam seperti ini. Jongin terpaksa menunda laparnya lebih lama. Ia memegangi perutnya, bayinya pasti juga sudah merasa lapar. Satu jam perjalanan membawa Sehun beserta Jongin dan mobilnya mendarat mulus di sebuah rumah yang dekat dengan danau Baengnokdam. Melihat danau itu dari kejauhan membuat Jongin merasa kedinginan, tapi jika menatap rumah sederhana itu, ia merasa sangat hangat.

"Ini rumah nenekku, dia masih hidup." Gumam Sehun jenaka dan candaannya membuat Jongin tersenyum.

"Ku rasa dia satu-satunya orang yang punya banyak makanan pada tengah malam seperti ini. Nenekku suka sekali menjamu tamu, setidaknya dia punya Sup ikan pedas untukmu."

Jongin kembali menoleh kepada rumah yang hangat itu, cahaya yang keluar dari sana adalah cahaya kekuningan yang terang, sepertinya penghuni rumah itu sama sekali belum tidur. Sehun turun dari mobil lebih dulu lalu membukakan pintu untuk Jongin. Kali ini Sehun membiarkan Jongin berjalan sendiri menuju rumah, tanah yang licin membuatnya hampir terpeleset beberapa kali jika saja Sehun tidak memeganginya. Jongin merasa aman.

Begitu sampai di depan pintu, untuk pertama kalinya Jongin mendengar Sehun berteriak seolah-olah penghuni rumah itu sudah tuli. Selang beberapa saat pintu terbuka dan Jongin melihat seorang wanita tua yang masih segar bugar memandang Sehun dengan kesal. Ia lebih terlihat seperti ibu Sehun bila dibandingkan dengan neneknya, masih terlihat muda.

"Kau! aku bisa mendengar panggilanmu.Jadi tidak perlu berteriak!" Gumamnya keras.

"Aku hanya takut suaraku ditelan hujan."

"Anak nakal, kau sudah lama tidak datang kemari dan sekarang datang kemari tengah malam begini. Ada apa?"

"Adakah sedikit makanan? Kami kehujanan, kelaparan, dan kemalaman untuk kembali ke Mokpo malam ini juga."

"Kau juga tidak akan bisa kembali ke Mokpo malam ini karena ada badai di dekat sana. Sebaiknya kau memasang televisi di mobilmu agar bisa tau informasi dengan cepat." Lalu menoleh kepada Jongin dan nada suaranya berubah menjadi lebih lembut.

"Astaga sayang, sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu denganmu. Kau basah sekali, masuklah. Aku punya pakaian ganti untukmu." Jongin melirik Sehun sejenak, ia pernah bertemu dengan wanita itu? Kapan?

"Bagaimana dengan perutmu?"

Wanita itu menyentuh perut Jongin yang terlihat jelas sudah membesar. Jika saja bajunya tidak basah, Jongin yakin bahwa ukuran perutnya tidak semudah itu terlihat.

"Calon bayimu bisa masuk angin kalau terus berada di luar. Ayo masuk!"

Jongin tidak bisa lagi melirik Sehun karena Wanita itu sudah menyeretnya menuju ruang tengah dan memberinya handuk. Barulah Jongin bisa melihat jelas keadaan dirinya di cermin besar yang menempel di ruang tengah itu. Ternyata dirinya sangat kacau, beberapa hari mengalami penculikan dan dirampok membuat Jongin nyaris tak berbentuk. Wajahnya sangat pucat, ada sebuah lingkaran hitam di matanya yang menandakan kalau dirinya sangat lelah. Jongin menghela nafas berat, ia lega karena sudah selamat dari bencana.

"Namanya Ji Hyun, panggil saja begitu. Keluargaku tidak biasa berbasa-basi dengan sebutan nenek!" Bisik Sehun pelan kepada Jongin di meja makan.

Jongin mengangguk mengerti lalu kembali memandangi pintu dapur. Tidak lama kemudian Ji Hyun keluar dari sana membawa beberapa potong Roti dan juga bubur yang sarat dengan aroma vanilla, asap yang mengepul di permukaan bubur itu membuat Perut Jongin semakin terasa lapar. Ia sudah sangat ingin makan. Dengan sigap Jongin berdiri dan mengambil alih nampan yang Ji Hyun bawa lalu meletakkannya di meja makan. Wanita itu kembali ke dapur untuk membawa menu lain, dua cangkir coklat panas.

Jongin tidak bisa membiarkan orang yang lebih tua darinya kerepotan, setidaknya sopan santun yang seperti itulah yang didapatnya dari keluarga Park selama ini. Hal itu jugalah yang membuat Jongin segera mengambil alih nampan kedua Ji Hyun dan membantunya meletakkan cangkir-cangikir itu di atas meja. Ji Hyun tersenyum melihat tingkah Jongin sambil duduk tenang di hadapan Jongin dan Sehun yang berdampingan di meja makan. Ia memandangi Jongin lebih dalam lagi dengan tatapan bahagia.

"Istrimu sangat baik, Sehun." Jongin melirik Sehun dan berdelik. Istri? Jadi wanita itu mengira kalau Jongin istrinya? Jongin segera menoleh kepada Ji Hyun lalu menggeleng.

"Aku bukan." Tangan Sehun menyelubungi tangannya seketika membuat ucapan Jongin berhenti. Ia menatap Sehin sekali lagi dan mendapati laki-laki itu menggeleng, melarangnya untuk melanjutkan ucapannya. Jongin segera menarik tangannya dan menunduk.

"Terimakasih."

"Anakmu, pasti perempuan!" Ji Hyun berbicara lagi.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik. Untuk ukuran wanita yang sedang hamil, kau cukup ramping."

"Benarkah? Aku akan memiliki anak perempuan?"

"Aku rasa begitu. Kau bisa lihat nanti saat anakmu lahir. Dia akan mirip dengan ayahnya, Sehun!" Jongin menggigit bibirnya. Tidak tau harus mengatakan apa.

"Sekarang makanlah. Kau sangat lapar, kan? Jangan malu-malu, ini rumahmu juga!"

"Terimakasih, aku memang sudah sangat lapar. Jadi maaf jika nanti aku makan dengan sedikit memalukan."

Jongin melirik Sehun sekali lagi, entah untuk apa. Sepertinya Ji Hyun sudah mulai pikun. Wanita tua itu sudah menunjukkannya sejak awal. Ia mengatakan kalau sebelumnya Jongin dan dirinya sudah pernah berjumpa, lalu mengatakan kalau Jongin adalah istri Sehun dan meramalkan kalau bayi yang ada di kandungannya adalah perempuan. Apakah ia lupa kalau Sehun belum menikah. Jongin tidak mau memikirkan hal itu dulu saat ini. Sekarang yang terpenting baginya adalah mengisi perutnya. Ia memang sangat kelaparan, tapi ternyata semua makanan yang dibawakan Ji Hyun dengan cepat bisa memenuhi perutnya. Ternyata Jongin tidak perlu makan tanpa terkendali. Setelah kenyang, Jongin bersandar di kursinya dan meneguk coklat yang sudah menjadi hangat itu pelan-pelan, ia melirik Sehun sekali lagi dan Sehun sudah menyelesaikan ritual makannya.

"Kalian pulang ke Mokpo lusa saja! Badai itu akan merusak jalan dan mereka butuh waktu seharian untuk membersihkannya!" Sehun menggeleng.

"Kita lihat besok saja. Kau punya baju ganti? Jongin sepertinya sudah kedinginan. Baju itu bahkan sudah hampir mengering di tubuhnya."

"Bawa saja dia ke kamar mendiang ibumu. Pakaian ibumu masih banyak dan belum kusimpan sampai sekarang. Kau juga bisa mengganti pakaianmu dengan pakaian ayahmu."

"Kalau begitu kami permisi. Boleh, kan?" Ji Hyun mengangguk.

"Ya, istrimu terlihat sangat lelah. Ia harus beristirahat secepatnya."

 **Tbc.**

Novel by PHOEBE


	16. BAB 15

**BAB 15**

Sehun bangkit dari kursinya dan mengajak Jongin beranjak. Jongin dengan patuh mengikutinya dan ketika ia kesulitan menaiki tangga, Sehun membimbingnya. Dalam beberapa menit mereka sudah tiba di sebuah kamar yang kecil. Saat Sehun membuka pintunya, bunyi deritan membahana membuat Jongin yakin bahwa usia pintu itu mungkin sama tuanya dengan usia rumah ini dan bisa jadi lebih tua dari usia Ji Hyun. Sehun membimbing Jongin untuk duduk di ranjang lalu berjalan ke lemari untuk mencarikan pakaian ganti yang pas untuknya dan Jongin.

"Kenapa kau melarangku mengatakan kalau aku bukan istrimu?" Jongin bertanya dengan nada heran yang sangat jelas. Sehun berdehem sejenak lalu berujar.

"Percuma, ia akan berkeras kalau kau adalah istriku lalu akan mengajakmu berkelahi. Dia sangat keras kepala. Jadi sebaiknya kau iya-kan saja apapun katanya. Dia sudah tua, jadi kelakuannya kembali seperti anak-anak lagi."

"Tapi dia tidak pantas menjadi nenekmu, Sehun. Dia terlihat seperti ibumu. Masih sangat muda."

"Dia bukan nenek kandungku, usianya memang berbeda sedikit dengan ibuku. Istri kakekku yang baru setelah nenek kandungku meninggal dunia. Tapi sikapnya tetap saja seperti nenek-nenek. Kau lihat tadi, kan?" Sehun lalu menyodorkan sebuah blouse katun berwarna hitam kepada Jongin.

"Ini akan cocok untukmu" Jongin mengangguk lalu mengambil pakaian itu dari tangan Sehun.

Ia memperhatikan setiap jengkal blouse itu dengan seksama. Modelnya memang sudah tua, tapi masih sangat cantik. Blouse itu mungkin berakhir di lututnya dengan lengan sesiku dan renda di bagian leher berpotongan rendah. Sebuah tali di bagian kiri dan kanan seharusnya diikat jika Jongin memakainya nanti.

"Ibumu pasti sangat cantik, seleranya bagus. Lalu dimana aku harus mengganti pakaian?"

"Disini saja, di balik sana!" Sehun menujuk sebuah bilik kecil di sebelah lemari yang terbuat dari tirai. Sejenis ruang ganti pribadi yang memang disiapkan untuk itu.

"Kita tidak bisa keluar, pintu itu akan berderit dan akan membuat Ji Hyun sibuk, kecuali bila dia yang membuka pintu itu dengan tangannya sendiri."

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana."

"Dan kau jangan keluar jika aku belum memerintahkan, aku juga akan mengganti pakaian di kamar ini. Kau tidak ingin melihatku tanpa pakaian, kan?"

Pipi Jongin memanas mendengar kata-kata itu. Ia menunduk dalam dan berjalan menuju balik tirai. Dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk Jongin membuka pakaian basahnya, menggantinya dengan yang baru lalu kesulitan untuk mengaitkan kancing klasiknya yang tenyata berada di bagian belakang. Jongin sudah berusaha tapi tubuhnya sempoyongan, ia hampir jatuh. Mungkin karena terlalu lelah dan masih butuh istirahat.

Jongin menanti Sehun selesai mengganti pakaiannya, ia akan meminta bantuan Sehun untuk mengaitkan besi-besi kecil itu. Sehun pasti tidak akan memanfaatkannya. Jongin yakin kalau Seth adalah orang yang baik.

"Aku sudah selesai. Kalau kau juga sudah selesai kau boleh keluar sekarang!" Suara Sehun terdengar cukup lantang. Jongin menggeser tirai itu sedikit lalu menyembulkan kepalanya.

"Maukah kau membantuku? Aku tidak bisa mengaitkan kancingnya sendiri. Berada di punggung dan terlalu banyak. Aku sangat kesulitan."

Jantung Sehun berdegup kencang mendengar itu. Haruskah ia membantu Jongin. Ia bisa saja menawarkan Jongin untuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan yang lain. Tapi entah mengapa Sehun tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan ini. Hasratnya terbangun lagi, tapi Sehun tidak ingin Jongin menyadarinya. Ia berusaha keras untuk tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kemari!"

Jongin berjalan perlahan mendekatinya lalu menunjukkan punggungnya kepada Sehun. Sehun harus menahan nafas saat ia melihat punggung yang terbuka hingga ke pinggul. Sehun memulainya dari bawah, jarinya menyentuh pinggul Jongin dan Jongin merinding. Semakin ke atas keduanya semakin merasa kikuk.

Sehun merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa saat menyentuh kulitnya, nafasnya mulai terengah-engah dan Sehun berusaha menahannya agar tidak terdengar terlalu keras. Jongin menggosok tengkuknya dengan resah, beberapa kali ia berdesah setiap kali jari Sehun menyentuh kulitnya, membuat Sehun bergerak semakin cepat. Sehun tidak ingin lepas kendali lebih jauh. Ini sudah cukup dan sudah mampu untuk membuatnya frustasi semalaman. Ia menyelesaikan semuanya dalam sekejab lalu melangkah mundur menjauhi tubuh Jongin.

"Sudah!" Gumamnya. Jongin berbalik dan memandangnya.

"Terimakasih."

"Sama-sama!"

Kebisuan mengganggu mereka untuk beberapa lama hingga Jongin memulai percakapan lagi.

"Maafkan aku tentang yang tadi, aku terlalu sensitif karena mengandung. Jadi..."

"Maksudmu saat kau berdesah?" mengangguk malu.

"Bukan masalah, aku tidak akan tergoda pada perempuan yang perutnya besar!" Sehun berusaha untuk mengubah nada suaranya menjadi jenaka. Ia takut Jongin tersinggung lagi dan memaksa pergi dari rumah malam ini juga.

"Apakah saat tersinggung di dekat stasiun Bus waktu itu juga karena kehamilanmu?" Jongin angkat bahu.

"Aku juga tidak tau. Tapi itu pertama kalinya aku merasa seperti itu karena ucapan seseorang. Aku belum minta maaf untuk yang itu, kan?"

Sehun menggeleng untuk mengatakan bahwa meminta maaf bukanlah hal yang perlu dilakukan saat ini. Ia lebih memilih memandangi Jongin untuk memantau kepantasannya memakai pakaian itu.

"Pakaiannya cocok untukmu. Ibuku masih punya beberapa lagi jika kau tidak keberatan memakai pakaian bekas. Maksudku..."

"Tidak, aku tidak keberatan karena itu pakaian bekas ibumu. Aku lebih keberatan karena itu kenangan mendiang ibumu, kan?"

"Ibuku sudah meninggal dunia sangat lama. Ayahku sekarang tinggal di Mokpo bersama istri barunya. Jika tidak kau gunakanpun pakaian itu bisa habis dimakan rayap. Jika kau bersedia menerimanya aku akan sangat senang." Jongin berfikir sejenak.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak, kau bisa memakainya sampai usia kandunganmu lima atau enam bulan. Jadi kau tidak perlu menggunakan pakaian ketatmu lagi. Kau sepertinya tidak siap mengandung, kau juga tidak menyiapkan pakaian-pakaian yang pantas untuk wanita hamil."

"Kehamilan ini memang sangat tiba-tiba. Aku berencana akan membeli pakaian itu setelah pulang dari klinik waktu itu. Tapi uangku habis. Semua pakaian lamaku sepertinya sudah mulai menekan perutku. Yah, aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain menerima tawaran baju bekasmu."

Sehun merasa lega, terlebih setelah melihat senyum Jongin untuknya. Ia mendekat lagi ke lemari dan mencari pakaian lain milik ibunya yang sesuai sedangkan Jongin mengemasi pakaian mereka yang basah dan meletakkannya di pinggir pintu. Sehun menemukan lima potong pakaian lagi. Tidak, ia bahkan mendapatkan enam potong dan yang ke tujuh, lalu ke delapan. Setidaknya seluruh pakaian itu cukup untuk Jongin gilir setiap hari selama berminggu-minggu ke depan.

Sehun berbalik dan melihat Jongin mengemasi tempat tidur. Ia kembali diganggu oleh hasratnya, tapi gangguan itu segera pergi karena Jongin mengerjakan semuanya dengan sangat cepat.

"Sekarang ranjangnya sudah siap untuk ditiduri." Sehun menggeleng lalu menyerahkan pakaian-pakaian itu kepada Jongin.

"Ini untukmu, besok kau bisa meminjam setrika milik Ji Hyun untuk membuatnya terlihat lebih rapi dan baru. Aku tidak akan tidur di kamar ini. Kau saja yang tidur disini."

"Tapi tadi kau bilang kalau pintu itu tidak boleh dibuka karena akan berderit dan..."

"Aku tidak keluar dari pintu!" Potong Sehun.

"Aku akan pindah ke kamar sebelah lewat jendela. Kamar sebelah, jendelanya selalu terbuka dan tidak bisa di kunci, karena itulah Ji Hyun selalu mengunci pintunya dari luar. Aku akan pindah kesana dan kau seharusnya mengunci pintu kamar ini dari dalam. Meskipun kau bangun sangat pagi besok, jangan pernah membukakan pintu jika aku belum kembali ke kamar ini lagi. Mengerti?"

Bunyi kaca jendela yang diketuk-ketuk membangunkan Jongin dari tidurnya yang nyaman. Ia segera bangkit mengingat kalau Sehun mungkin lelah bergelantungan disana demi bisa masuk pagi ini. Saat membuka tirai jendela, Jongin bisa melihat kalau langit masih berwarna biru, fajar baru saja menyingsing. Ia membuka jendela dengan sangat perlahan dan membiarkan Sehun masuk. Setelah Jongin mengunci pintu, ia menatap Sehun yang sudah berbaring di atas ranjang.

"Aku susah tidur semalam, di kamar sebelah tidak ada lampu dan aku tidak bisa tidur dalam gelap. Aku tidur sebentar disini, boleh? Menjelang kita pergi siang ini!"

"Kau Nictophobia?" Sehun menggeleng.

"Aku hanya tidak suka, bukan tidak bisa. Selamat pagi Jongin!"

Dan Sehun memeluk guling seerat mungkin lalu tertidur dengan cepat. Ia pasti juga sangat lelah. Jongin berbaring di sebelahnya, berharap kalau ia bisa melanjutkan tidurnya, sayangnya Jongin tidak bisa melakukannya. Matanya terus terbuka karena menurut kebiasaannya, Jongin tidak bisa tidur lagi jika sudah terbangun.

Bunyi suara sibuk di dapur membuat Jongin memutuskan untuk beranjak kesana. Ia membuka pintu dan mengusahakan agar bunyi deritannya tidak panjang. dengan cepat Jongin menyisipkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuruni tangga secepat yang dia bisa. Tapi kecepatannya mungkin menyamai gerakan tercepat kura-kura. Jongin masih belum bisa bergerak dengan normal seperti yang biasa dilakukannya. Ia berjalan ke dapur sambil memegangi tembok dan melihat Ji Hyun sudah sibuk di dapur. Wanita itu memegangi sapu untuk menyapu genangan air yang memenuhi dapurnya. Hujan masih belum berhenti. Tinggal gerimis saja tapi cukup untuk membuat pagi terlambat datang.

 **Tbc.**

Novel by PHOEBE


	17. BAB 16

**BAB 16**

Saat Jongin memandangi jam di dinding, ternyata sudah pukul enam pagi. Ini adalah ukuran kesiangan untuknya.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu?" Desisnya saat melihat Ji hyun kerepotan. Ji Hyun menoleh kepadanya sejenak lalu menggeleng.

"Kau duduk saja. Masih merasa lelah,kan? Aku sudah biasa melakukan ini. Bertahun-tahun aku tinggal sendirian dan selalu kerepotan jika hujan. Tapi aku tidak mau pindah saat Sehun mengajakku. Aku mencintai tempat ini, sebuah rumah di pinggir danau peninggalan suamiku tidak bisa kutinggalkan begitu saja. Bisa digusur oleh pihak yang mencari celah untuk membangun tempat wisata. Aku harap jika suatu saat nanti Sehun sudah cukup mapan untuk mengendalikan segala usahanya dari jauh, kalian berdua bisa pindah kemari dan menjaga rumah ini untukku, aku tidak tau akan hidup berapa lama lagi."

Jongin mendesah halus. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa tentang ocehan itu. Bagaimana mungkin Jongin dan Sehun bisa pindah kemari sedangkan mereka sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan apapun.

"...bagaimana suamimu? Dia sudah bangun?"

"Tadi Sehun bangun sebentar, tapi segera tidur lagi. Mungkin masih lelah!"

"Dia memang pemalas. Selalu bangun siang!" Ji Hyun menggeram lalu memandangi Jongin sekali lagi.

"Pakaian itu sangat pas denganmu."

"Terimakasih."

"Kalau begitu bawa pulang saja semua pakaian di lemari."

"Sehun sudah memilihkan beberapa potong untukku, aku tidak bisa membawa pakaian selemari karena tidak akan bisa di muat di mobil Sehun."

"Hari ini kau mau sarapan apa?"

"Roti panggang saja, kau punya pemanggang roti, kan? Aku akan membuatnya untukmu."

"Yah, kau sangat pengertian sekali, tapi biarkan aku yang melakukannya. Sehun pasti sudah memperlakukanmu dengan buruk! Kau bisa memaafkannya kan?" Dahi Jongin berkerut.

Ji Hyun mulai lagi, Sehun sangat baik kepada Jongin tadi malam, juga hari ini. Ia sudah memaafkan kejadian di stasiun dan mereka sudah berteman baik. Apa lagi yang perlu dimaafkan? Jongin tersenyum, hanya tersenyum tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Sehun turun dari lantai atas dengan gusar lalu mencari gelas untuk segelas air putih, beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali lagi ke atas dan turun membawa semua pakaian yang dipilihkannya untuk Jongin. Sehun meletakannya di dalam keranjang lalu menyiapkan setrika uap yang ada di dapur. Dengan sigap Jongin berdiri dan berusaha mengambil setrika uap itu dari tangan Sehun. Sayangnya Sehun lebih tangkas, ia menolak dengan menjauhkan benda itu dari gapaian Jongin.

"Kenapa kau yang melakukannya? Biarkan aku melakukan itu sendiri!" Jongin menggerutu.

"Kau tidak bisa berdiri terlalu lama. Hanya beberapa potong, aku biasa melakukannya sendiri di apartemen. Jadi diam dan duduklah!"

Jongin menghela nafas, "Mengapa tidak ada satupun dari kalian yang membiarkanku melakukan sesuatu. Aku terbiasa melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga. Hal seperti itu bukanlah pekerjaan berat untukku!" Ji Hyun menggeleng lalu tertawa.

"Karena kau sedang mengandung. Kau masih butuh istirahat. Kalau ingin mengerjakan sesuatu, nyalakan televisi saja!"

Jongin menggigit bibirnya. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa karena semua orang melakukan hal itu demi kebaikannya. Jongin menyalakan televisi dan menonton berita pagi. Ada satu hal yang membuatnya tercengang. Sepertinya ramalan Ji Hyun benar tentang jalan yang rusak akibat badai. Ada beberapa pohon tumbang di dekat pegunungan dan itu adalah jalan satu-satunya menuju rumah. Jongin dan Sehun saling pandang, sepertinya mereka memang harus pulang besok, mereka tidak bisa bergerak kemana-mana hari ini.

"Apakah ramalan nenekmu tentang anakku juga benar?"

Sehun menoleh kepada Jongin yang duduk di sebelahnya. Mereka berdiam diri di balkon lantai atas untuk memandangi pemandangan danau Baengnokdam yang sudah bercampur dengan atap-atap rumah lainnya. Gerimis masih terus berlangsung, belum mau berhenti. Langit mendung masih menggelayuti. Sepertinya malam ini akan turun hujan lanjutan.

"Ramalan yang mana?"

"Tentang anakku yang berjenis kelamin perempuan."

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak suka pada anak-anak?"

"Aku suka pada anak-anak, aku hanya takut bila anakku benar-benar terlahir sebagai perempuan."

"Astaga, bukankah wanita lebih suka bila anak yang dikandungnya perempuan? Kenapa kau berbeda? Ayahnya ingin kau melahirkan seorang putra?" Jongin menggeleng. Ia bahkan tidak tau apakah ayah dari bayinya menginginkan anak itu atau tidak.

"Perempuan sangat lemah, mereka hanya bisa menerima saja jika diperlakukan buruk oleh laki-laki. Aku akan sangat sedih bila anakku seperti itu. Jika dia lahir sebagai laki-laki, ia tidak mungkin seperti itu, kan?" Sehun membeku.

Kata-kata Jongin sudah membuat dirinya terasa hidup tanpa jiwa. Ia mengerjapkan matanya dan kembali menatap Danau dengan seksama. Tapi Sehun bersumpah, ia sendiri tidak tau matanya melihat apa. Ia memikirkan kata-kata Jongin tadi.

"Jika anakmu terlahir sebagai perempuan apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tidak akan menyia-yiakannya hanya karena ia bukan laki-laki seperti yang kau inginkan, bukan?"

"Tidak, aku akan tetap menjaganya. Aku malah akan lebih gigih untuk melindunginya bila dibandingkan dengan ia terlahir sebagai laki-laki. Aku hanya takut anakku seperti aku."

"Sepertimu? Maksudmu?" Jongin menggeleng, lalu tersenyum.

"Bukan apa-apa. Kurasa ini hanya syndrome pasca kehamilan. Aku benar-benar Shock saat tau aku mengandung sedangkan aku sama sekali belum siap untuk itu. Belum lagi karena aku harus menjalaninya sendirian. Aku takut lelah, siapa yang akan membantuku saat kandunganku semakin berat? Aku tidak mungkin merepotkan Baekhyun selamanya."

Yah, bukankah Baekhyun bilang bahwa Jongin menikah dengan pilot. Mungkin suaminya terlalu sibuk menerbangkan pesawat tanpa memiliki waktu untuk berhenti. Jongin pantas bersedih jika ia mencintainya. Usia pernikahannya bisa terbilang baru, Jongun masih perawan di malam itu, lalu menikah dan mengandung dengan sangat cepat. Wajar kalau dirinya serba ketakutan dengan apa yang terjadi padanya saat ini.

"Besok kita pulang jam berapa?" Jongin memecah lamunan Sehun. Sehun menghela nafas lalu memandanginya.

"Kau masih sangat lelah? Aku berencana pulang sore ini. Besok aku harus bekerja dan tidak bisa menunggu sampai pagi. Jika kau cukup kuat kita akan bersiap-siap sekarang juga untuk pulang."

"Tidak, bukan masalah. Aku juga sudah merindukan kamarku. Disana tentu saja adalah tempat ternyaman bila dibandingkan dengan tempat seperti apapun!"

Bisakah hubungan mereka disebut sebagai hubungan persahabatan? Jongin dan Sehun sudah begitu dekat semenjak kejadian itu, Jongin bahkan bisa membuat Seth merasa nyaman untuk berlama-lama di apartemen Baekhyun setelah sekian lama ia tidak merasakan kenyamanan itu lagi. Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa perasaan kehilangan sudah membuat Sehun mengerti betapa sesungguhnya Jongin memegang peranan yang cukup penting dalam hidupnya. Tapi Sehun benar-benar tidak bisa melanjutkan perasaannya ke jenjang yang lebih jauh. Walau bagaimanapun Jongin sudah bersuami, dan Sehun tidak mungkin bisa mencintai wanita yang sudah bersuami.

Tapi Sehun sendiri menolak untuk menghindar dari Jongin, ia lebih suka memutuskan untuk menemani Jongin menjadi pengganti dari suaminya selagi Jongin berada di Jeju bersama mereka. Menggantikan suaminya untuk menjaganya dan menemaninya, tidak lebih.

Kandungan Jongin sudah sebulan yang lalu memasuki trimester ketiga, tinggal hitungan minggu dan ia akan segera melahirkan. Tapi hari ini adalah hari pertama Jongin memeriksakan kandungannya lagi setelah yang terakhir saat wanita itu kembali ke Mokpo. Ia sangat takut dengan rumah sakit, takut dengan ramalan tentang jenis kelamin anaknya.

"Lalu apa yang memutuskanmu untuk USG sekarang? Bukankah kau takut jika anakmu berjenis kelamin perempuan?" Tanya Sehun saat mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit.

Jongin melangkah dengan sangat pelan seolah-olah ia tengah berjalan menuju kematian.

"Aku hanya ingin mempersiapkan diri. Jika dia adalah seorang perempuan setidaknya aku sudah mempersiapkan hatiku lebih lama lagi. Aku tidak ingin menjauhinya karena ia seorang perempuan saat bayiku lahir nanti."

"Ya, sebaiknya begitu. Jika saja bayimu perempuan, kau harus bisa membuat anakmu menjadi perempuan yang hebat, perempuan yang tidak bisa ditindas ataupun dimanfaatkan oleh laki-laki. Kau tidak boleh kecewa dengan kelahirannya. Bisa saja dia akan menjadi wanita perkasa yang akan memberikan pelajaran pada banyak laki-laki hidung belang!" Sehun tertawa karena ucapannya, ia senang saat Jongin merespon kata-katanya dengan tawa juga.

"Sepertinya kata-katamu benar. Aku tidak perlu takut jika anakku seorang perempuan. Dia harus terlahir dengan sehat dan kuat, dia tidak bisa ditindas oleh siapapun."

"Karena itu, berjuanglah. Aku akan mendukungmu dengan sepenuh hati." Jongin mengangguk, semangat itu mulai merasukinya dan membuat langkahnya melaju semakin cepat.

Ia menyenangi keberadaan Sehun di sampingnya, Sehun adalah sahabat yang baik yang membuatnya merasa tidak sedang hidup sendirian di dunia ini. Pintu ruangan Dokter spesialis kandungan sudah di depan mata. Jongin senang karena tidak ada Antrian di pagi hari seperti sekarang, ia bisa masuk dengan mengetuk pintu saja dan sang dokter akan menyambutnya dengan senyuman. Jongin memeriksakan kandungannya seperti biasa dan dokter sangat senang saat Jongin mengajukkan permintaan untuk USG.

 **Tbc.**

Novel by PHOEBE


	18. BAB 17

**BAB 17**

Sebenarnya dokter sudah sangat lama ingin melakukan itu untuk memantau perkembangan bayinya, tapi sayangnya selama ini Jongin tidak mengizinkannya meskipun dokter mengatakan kalau Jongin tidak perlu melihat dan mengetahui apa jenis kelamin dari anaknya.

Jongin menanti segalanya dipersiapkan, jantungnya berdebar-debar menanti saat-saat ia bisa melihat anaknya. Berkali-kali Jongin mengeluh karena degupan jantungnya yang terlalu kuat, ia juga duduk dengan sangat gelisah dan meminum air mineral yang diberikan dokter dengan jumlah yang banyak. Karena itu Jongin berkali-kali bolak-balik ke kamar mandi, ia membuat Sehun tertawa.

"Hentikanlah, kau baru akan melakukan USG, bukan melahirkan. Tidak perlu terlalu gugup!"

"Aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa bisa begini," Gumam Jongin dengan wajah kesal.

Sehun tertawa lagi dan berusaha menyembunyikan tawanya. Ia baru berhenti ketika Dokter mengatakan kalau semua perlengkapan sudah siap. Ada sebuah keinginan yang datang tiba-tiba di benak Sehun untuk melihat bayi itu juga. Keinginan yang begitu membuncah yang menurutnya hanya berasal dari rasa penasaran saja. Tapi Sehun tidak berani mengajukkan keinginannya kepada Jongin. Beruntung dokter mengajaknya ikut serta dan Jongin mengizinkannya. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya Sehun merasa sangat bahagia.

Jongin berbaring di sebuah ranjang rumah sakit, Dokter membuka bagian perutnya dan mengolesinya dengan sebuah Gel dingin. Jongin bergindik saat itu, juga saat sebuah alat menempel di perutnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama Jongin bisa melihat bayinya. Bergerak-gerak dalam gambar hitam putih, bentuknya sudah sangat jelas, ia sudah besar. Sudah sangat berkembang dan siap lahir ke dunia.

"Bayinya perempuan." Gumam Dokter.

Jongin menghela nafas, ramalan Ji Hyun benar tentang jenis kelamin bayinya. Anak itu adalah seorang perempuan. Tapi bukan masalah. Bukankah Jongin akan mendidik putrinya untuk menjadi seorang gadis yang kuat? Ia tidak akan kalah dengan laki-laki, tidak akan ditindas, tidak akan dijadikan pemuas nafsu belaka seperti dirinya.

"Bayimu besar sekali." Desis Sehun.

"Ya, sepertinya kau harus operasi." Dokter juga ikut berbicara lagi.

"Kondisi tubuhmu selama ini kurang bagus, dengan bayi sebesar ini, aku fikir kau akan kesulitan untuk melahirkan secara normal."

Jongin memandang Sehun murung, ia mengingat uangnya yang habis di tabungan. Beberapa bulan lalu Kris mengirimnya uang untuk membeli ponsel agar dia bisa menghubungi Jongin saat Kris menginginkannya. Kris juga mengirimkan uang dengan berbagai alasan, tapi Jongin tidak pernah menggunakannya. Ia tidak ingin menggunakan sepeserpun uang Kris untuk dirinya. Dengan gamang Jongin menoleh kepada Dokter,

"Mengenai biayanya..."

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan itu!" Sehun memotong, ia mendekat untuk menggenggam tangan Jongin erat.

"Aku akan meminjamimu uang untuk biaya operasi. Aku hanya akan memberikanmu bunga setengah persen perbulannya. Tapi jika kau tidak mengembalikan uangku dalam lima tahun, aku akan menaikkan bunganya, mengerti?"

"Terimakasih Sehun, kau memang teman yang sangat bisa di andalkan."

Sehun mengangguk mengerti, ia menatap monitor itu lagi dengan kagum. Melihat bayi Jongin membuat jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia seperti diganggu oleh emosi yang sangat tidak bisa dimengerti, bahagia karena bisa melihat bayi itu hari ini, sedih karena anak itu bukan miliknya dan marah karena Jongin yang sudah disakitinya ternyata dimiliki oleh orang lain sebelum Sehun bisa menebus kesalahannya.

"Aku ingin membeli ponsel, tapi uangku sangat sedikit. Kau bisa membantuku?" Jongin bergumam di telpon kepada Sehun.

Ia baru saja meminjam uang dari Baekhyun demi ponsel itu. Kris harus segera dihubungi karena laki-laki itu selalu menelpon ke ponsel Baekhyun atau Chanyeol jika ingin berbicara padanya. Jongin sudah mulai merasa tidak enak, ia akan mengganggu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol jika Kris menelponnya di tengah malam seperti yang beberapa kali dilakukannya.

"Apa yang perlu kubantu?"

"Carikan aku ponsel yang sesuai dengan uangku, ponsel bekas juga tidak masalah, aku akan sangat berterimakasih jika kau bisa membelikan benda itu untukku hari ini juga. Ada banyak orang yang ingin ku hubungi. Orang-orang di Seoul juga selalu menanyakan nomor ponselku."

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarkan ponsel yang sesuai dengan uangmu. Sekarang aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku lebih dulu sebelum keluar lebih cepat untuk mencari ponsel."

"Terimakasih, Sehun. Kau selalu bisa diandalkan!"

"Sama-sama. Kita teman, kan?"

Jongin tersenyum senang sebelum memutuskan sambungannya. Saat ia menyodorkan ponsel milik Baekhyun kepada pemiliknya yang sejak tadi berada bersamanya, Jongin mendapatkan tatapan penuh kebanggaan dari Baekhyun.

"Sehun selalu bisa diandalkan? Ya, memang begitu. Selama ini Sehun juga selalu membantuku!" Ujar Baekhyun dengan ekspresi gembiranya.

"Tidak salah bila aku merekomendasikannya untuk membantumu mencari ponsel."

"Ya, dia juga banyak membantuku. Semula kukira Sehun sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Saat pertama kali bertemu di apartemen ini, dia sangat dingin."

"Dia memang sedikit kaku pada orang yang tidak dikenal, tapi setelah dekat, Sehun tetaplah orang yang menyenangkan. Ah, ya. Bagaimana dengan Kris? Kalian berbincang-bincang di telpon semalaman, bukan?" Jongin mengangguk.

"Aku ingin menolaknya, tapi tidak bisa."

"Kenapa ingin menolaknya?"

"Aku tidak merasa pantas untuk mendampinginya. Dulu aku boleh saja memiliki harapan itu, tapi mengingat kehamilanku, sangat tidak adil baginya bila harus menerimaku dan anakku sekaligus. Seperti memaksakan dua beban sekaligus untuk ditanggungnya."

"Dia masih menunggumu. Kau boleh pulang setelah pulih dari melahirkan nanti."

"Aku harus menunggu anakku cukup kuat untuk kembali. Dia harus sudah berhenti menyusu saat itu. Bukankah kau akan mengakui anakku di Seoul besok? Jika anakmu menyusu kepadaku, semua orang akan curiga!"

"Kasihan Kris, dia pasti gila karena harus menunggumu dalam waktu yang lama. Aku akan berkonsultasi kepada dokter, kita bisa saja membawa anakmu meskipun dia masih dalam keadaan menyusu. Kau bisa memeras susumu dan menyimpannya di dalam botol. Asalkan selama bayimu masih menyusui kau harus mengindari seks bersama Kris."

"Apa yang kau katakan itu?"

"Astaga, Aku tau apa yang sudah kau lakukan dengan Kris sebelum pergi. Gossip itu benar-benar menggemparkan. Yeri bahkan menangis memelukku karena melihat Kris dan dirimu saat itu. Makanya kukatakan kau harus menghindar untuk bercinta dengan Kris, dia bisa curiga jika melihat air susu di saat kalian bercinta."

"Jangan berkata seolah-olah aku menginginkannya."

"Kau tidak menginginkannya?"

"Aku terpaksa mendatanginya malam itu karena mengikuti rencanamu untuk menjadikannya ayah dari anakku, jadi malam itu aku benar-benar mempermalukan diriku sendiri dan aku sangat tersiksa. Kris benar-benar menunjukkan kasih sayangnya sehingga aku tidak tega membohonginya, karena itu akhirya aku memutuskan untuk mengikutimu ke Jeju."

"Dan kalian mengulanginya lagi pagi itu?"

"Aku juga tidak menginginkan yang itu. Kris mengetahui keberangkatanku. Dia masuk ke kamarku dan menuntut. Menurutnya aku sudah memberinya harapan dan malah ingin meninggalkannya. Aku bersumpah tidak tau harus mengatakan apa. Dia nyaris membuatku mengatakan padanya kalau aku sedang mengandung. Untungnya Kris lebih tertarik untuk bercinta bila dibandingkan berdebat tentang motivasiku untuk mengikutimu ke Jeju. Aku sudah menekankan padanya kalau kami hanya teman.Sampai matipun aku tidak bisa menikah dengannya."

"Lalu kau akan sendirian seumur hidupmu seperti Kyungsoo?"

"Kami menikah untuk punya anak, kan? Kyungsoo sudah cukup bahagia dengan Yeri. Aku juga sudah memiliki anak yang sebentar lagi akan lahir ini. Itu sudah cukup menghibur, lalu aku akan mendidik anakku menjadi kuat seperti Yeri. Tidak, anakku harus lebih kuat bila dibandingkan dengan Yeri. Gadis itu akan membantuku mendidik anakku seperti aku mendidik Yeri."

"Seperti simbiosis yang tidak pernah putus. Kyungsoo mendidik putri ibumu, kau mendidik putri Kyungsoo, lalu putri Kyungsoo mendidik putrimu. Kau tidak ingin menghentikan hubungan seperti ini? Kau, Yeri, Kyungsoo. Kalian semua bisa jadi memiliki hubungan darah dengan keluarga Park. Kalian adalah putri majikan kalian, entah majikan yang mana. Atau putri kerabat majikan, atau sahabat, relasi, atau orang kaya manapun yang pernah menginap dirumah Park"

"Ku rasa itu sudah menjadi Tradisi. Itu juga sudah menjadi rahasia umum. Karena itu kepala pelayan selalu diambil dari keturunan yang sama."

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk. Ini memang bukan rahasia dan ia sudah mengetahui semuanya. Karena itu Baekhyun tidak perlu merasa heran jika kepala pelayan benar-benar diperlakukan seperti keluarga meskipun keluarga yang satu ini harus berkata-kata penuh dengan kesopan santunan. Tapi mereka mendapat pendidikan sekelas dengan majikan mereka, mereka juga cantik, karena semua kepala pelayan berasal dari keturunan yang terpercaya meskipun mungkin ayah mereka tidak mau mengakui mereka, atau mungkin tidak tau tentang keturunan mereka yang tertinggal di rumah Park.

Para pelayan yang menjadi korban, selalu punya cara untuk melahirkan putrinya dengan aman dan tinggal di rumah Park seumur hidupnya. Mereka akan tega menjebak laki-laki lain untuk bertanggung jawab pada kehamilan mereka. Sayangnya Jongin tidak seperti pendahulunya. Ia tidak bisa berkeras hati untuk membujuk Kris. Akibatnya, Jongin terancam kehilangan putrinya.

"Jika anakku lahir, benarkah kau akan mengakuinya sebagai anakmu, Baekhyun? Tidak bisakah dia tetap menjadi anakku saja?"

 **Tbc.**

Novel by PHOEBE

Makasih reviewnya.


	19. BAB 18

**BAB 18**

Baekhyun memandang Jongin dengan seksama lalu menyentuh tangannya.

"Aku berjanji itu hanya untuk sementara, hingga aku memiliki anakku sendiri. Aku akan mengatakan kepada semua orang kalau anak cantik itu sebenarnya adalah putrimu. Atau, jika aku tidak bisa memiliki anak, aku akan mendiskusikannya dengan Jiyeon terlebih dahulu. Tapi Minho pasti akan mengamuk jika tau kau hamil tanpa mengetahui siapa ayah dari anakmu. Kita harus pelan-pelan dan lebih hati-hati. Jika tidak, bisa terjadi keributan di rumah Park karenamu!"

Jongin memandangi ponsel itu dengan seksama. Ia tau kalau ponsel itu adalah ponsel mahal keluaran terbaru. Padahal Jongin tau kalau uangnya hanya cukup untuk membeli ponsel bekas dengan tipe terlama. Tapi Sehun memberikannya ponsel mahal ini dan membuat Jongin gelisah, uangnya sama sekali tidak cukup untuk mengganti uang Sehun sesuai dengan harga ponsel itu. Jongin menghela nafas kesal, Sehun sedang mempermainkannya?

"Lebih baik kau bawa saja ponsel ini. Uangku tidak cukup untuk membayarnya. Bagaimana aku bisa mengembalikan uangmu kalau begini?"

"Ini ponsel murah. Aku pilih sesuai dengan uangmu."

"Kau berbohong, kan? Aku tau kau berbohong. Kau ingin aku berhutang terus padamu, ya? Ponsel ini bahkan iklannya masih terus ditayangkan di televisi."

"Aku bersumpah kalau harga ponsel ini memang murah!" Sehun mulai geram karena Jongin tidak percaya pada ucapannya.

Ponsel itu memang bukan ponsel murah. Ia tidak akan tega membiarkan Jongin menggunakan ponsel bekas. Sehun sengaja membelikan ponsel itu demi Jongin karena ia tau kalau Jongin menginginkannya. Sehun pernah melihat Jongin mengagumi Ponsel itu saat iklannya ditayangkan di televisi. Tapi menghadiahkannya secara langsung tentu saja membuat Sehun akan malu karena Jongin tidak akan mau menerima pemberian mahal. Karena itu Sehun lebih memilih untuk sedikit menipu dengan cara ini saat kebetulan Jongin minta dicarikan ponsel.

"Sehun, aku tidak bisa menerima ini dengan cuma-cuma, kau tau? Berapa banyak uangmu yang kau gunakan untuk menambahinya?"

"Ini sesuai dengan jumlah uang yang kau sebutkan padaku. Kenapa kau masih tdak percaya? Aku punya teman yang menjual ponsel dengan harga murah. Lagi pula ini juga bukan ponsel baru. Ini ponsel bekas. Pemilik lama baru menggunakannya beberapa minggu sebelum dia bosan dan menggantinya lagi dengan tipe yang lebih baru. Percayalah, aku cukup pintar tentang hal ini. Kau cukup memberikan uang yang kau miliki padaku. Tidak perlu berfikir aku membelikanmu ponsel keluaran terbaru lalu memaksakan diri untuk menolaknya."

"Ya, terimalah! Aku juga pernah dicarikan ponsel bagus dengan harga murah. Sehun tidak akan berbohong!" Baekhyun berkata lantang sambil berjalan mendekati pintu.

"Aku pergi dulu menyusul Chanyeol ke Cafe. Akan pulang sedikit lebih malam karena ini malam minggu. Cafe pasti sangat ramai. Sampai jumpa." Lalu Baekhyun menghilang.

Jongin termenung memandangi ponsel itu beberapa saat. Hatinya masih ragu, tapi ucapan Baekhyun cukup mampu untuk melenyapkan sebagian besar keraguannya dan membuatnya menggenggam ponsel itu erat-erat. Jongin mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Sehun dengan pandangan yang sangat tulus.

"Terimakasih, Sehun. Maaf karena aku tidak percaya padamu!"

"Ya, aku mengerti. Kau sensitif karena kandunganmu, kan?" Jongin mengangguk lalu tersenyum.

"Mudah-mudahan saja iya!"

Sehun mengambil lagi ponsel yang berada di dalam genggaman Jongin dan mengajarkan Jongin cara menggunakannya. Ia menekan berbagai tombol untuk menguji coba. Sehun bahkan sempat memotret ruang tengah dan menjadikannya sebagai wallpaper. Jaringan internet juga membuat Sehun mampu mendownload berbagai informasi tentang kehamilan yang membuat Jongin merasa senang.

"Ini adalah ponsel yang sangat fit. Kau bisa melakukan apapun dengan ini. Aku sudah mengisi nomor ponselku, Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan ibunya. Selebihnya kau bisa saja menyimpan nomor siapapun yang kau suka."

"Kalau mengirim pesan ke luar kota bagaimana?"

Sehun terpaku sejenak, Jongin ingin mengirim pesan pada suaminya, entah mengapa ia memikirkan hal itu dan membuatnya cemburu. Sehun menghela nafas berat lalu berusaha untuk memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

"Tentu saja bisa, selebihnya Kau bisa ikuti petunjuknya dibuku ini!"

Sebuah buku kecil yang di sertakan bersama ponselnya membuat Jongin merasa lega. Sekarang ia memiliki ponsel dengan fitur yang lengkap.

"Kau juga bisa menggunakan ponsel ini di Seoul nanti."

Terimakasih Sehun."

"Aku tidak butuh kata-kata. Aku butuh makanan."

"Kau belum makan?" Sehun menggeleng.

"Aku berkeliling mencari temanku itu, kiosnya berpindah dan itu membuatku lelah, belum lagi aku melewatkan kesempatan untuk makan. Karena itulah aku minta makan disini. Aku sudah menghabiskan banyak energi."

"Baiklah, aku akan membuatkan makanan untukmu. Kau mau makan apa?"

"Yang praktis saja. Yang tidak membuatmu sibuk dan memakan banyak waktu. Kau mau menemaniku makan, kan?" Jongin mengangguk.

Sehun membantunya lagi. Laki-laki ini benar-benar membuat Jongin ketergantungan dengan segala pertolongannya selama ia tinggal di Jeju. Sehun benar-benar seorang sahabat yang baik dan menyenangkan. Sayang sekali Jongin tidak akan tinggal terlalu lama di Jeju. Ia akan segera pergi meninggalkan Jeju dalam beberapa bulan lagi. Segala kebaikan Sehun padanya selama ini akan disimpannya baik-baik di dalam hati.

Sehun membeli semua pakaian bayi berwarna pink. Dia sudah menghabiskan banyak uangnya untuk itu dan Jongin tidak bisa menolak. Sehun jauh lebih pandai dalam berkelit. Karena itu Jongin berhenti protes dan berusaha untuk mengikuti kemana saja Sehun pergi. Ia sudah mendatangi banyak toko perlengkapan bayi, membeli berbagai selimut bahkan nyaris saja memesan ranjang ayun jika saja Jongin tidak mengancam akan marah padanya seandainya Sehun membeli benda itu. Itu terlalu mahal dan Jongin tidak bisa menyimpannya lama. Ia akan segera kembali ke Seolu dan tidak mungkin membawa benda itu.

Semua pakaian berkualitas tinggi yang Sehun beli segera disulam dengan inisial H. Semua perlengkapan bayi pun berubah menjadi barang-barang dengan inisial H akibat keantusiasan Sehun.

"Kenapa harus H?"

"Karena kau harus memberikan nama anakmu Haowen! Aku suka dengan nama Haowen. Itu nama mantan pacarku saat masih di sekolah menengah." Sehun melirik Jongin yang mulai kelihatan kesal lalu tertawa.

"Aku berbohong. Haowen nama yang cantik, kan?"

"Kau ingin menamai anakku?"

"Ini pengalaman pertama untukku mencari nama bayi. Nama Haowen kupilih melalui pemikiran yang sangat panjang dan rumit. Tapi aku tidak bisa memkasakan kehendakku jika kau tidak menyukainya. Kau lebih berhak untuk menamai anakmu dengan nama apa saja."

"Aku akan menamainya Haowen kalau begitu. Aku juga belum terfikir untuk menamainya dengan sesuatu. Selama ini aku hanya memanggilnya dengan kata anakku. Tapi kau terlalu antusias menyambut kelahiran anakku, Sehun. Kekasihmu bisa mengira kalau aku sedang mengandung anakmu!"

"Ayolah, kau yang paling tau kalau aku tidak punya kekasih sama sekali!" Sehun mengeluh.

Jongin memberikan senyumnya lagi. Ia tau tentang yang satu itu.

"Mengapa kau tidak mau mendekati seorang gadispun?"

"Tidak punya waktu."

"Dan kau punya waktu untuk menemaniku?"

"Waktu menemanimu tidak mengandung paksaan. Aku pernah mencoba berpacaran beberapa kali, para wanita itu memaksaku untuk selalu bersamanya. Mereka bahkan sampai mengikutiku ke kantor hanya untuk melihatku bekerja. Memalukan! Saat aku menemukan wanita yang tepat, cintaku malah bertepuk sebelah tangan."

Sehun tiba-tiba saja bersedih, tapi untungnya Jongin tidak sempat memperhatikannya.

"Kita sudah sampai!"

Langkah Jongin berhenti begitu sampai di pintu apartemen milik Baekhyun. Ia mencoba menekan bel berkali-kali dan sepertinya apaertemen itu kosong.

"Tidak ada orang di rumah. Baekhyun pasti sedang berada di cafe."

"Kalau begitu kuantar kecafe untuk mengambil kuncinya?" Jongin menggeleng sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding.

"Tidak usah. Aku sangat lelah, rasanya tidak akan mampu berjalan lagi. Biar aku menelponnya saja dan menunggunya disini,"

Jongin mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam tasnya setelah meletakkan belanjaannya yang sangat banyak. Usahnya untuk menghubungi Baekhyun berkali-kali kelihatannya sia-sia, ia sudah mengulanginya dan sepertinya tidak mendapatkan jawaban. Jongin merasa sangat lelah, ia duduk dengan perlahan di lantai. Sehun juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Sehun.

"Dia tidak mengangkatnya. Pasti sangat sibuk."

"Ini, kan Weekend. Cafe pasti sangat ramai. Apalagi malam ini malam minggu"

Jongin mendesah,"Sepertinya aku harus menunggu lama disini!"

"Dan duduk di lantai seperti ini? Kau bisa masuk angin! Bagaimana kalau menunggu di apartemenku saja."

"Masih jauh, kan? Apartemenmu di lantai paling atas, itu bisa membunuhku!"

"Atau perlu kugendong?"

"Perutku sudah besar, Sehun. Kau tidak akan bisa menggendongku!"

 **Tbc.**

Novel by PHOEBE


	20. BAB 19

**BAB 19**

"Kau bisa melanjutkan duduk di dalam lift, jadi kau tidak akan duduk dengan sia-sia. Begitu sampai di atas, kau akan langsung masuk ke apartemenku. Karena disana hanya ada satu apartemen. Spesial, kau tau?"

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Aku membayar mahal untuk itu. Aku tidak suka punya tetangga! Sekarang ayo berdiri, menuju ke apartemenku dan menunggu disana sambil beristirahat lebih baik." Sehun lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu sendirian, aku tidak ingin menyesalinya seperti saat aku menemukanmu dalam keadaan mengenaskan di Hangyeong!"

Jongin tertawa lalu menyambut uluran tangan Sehun untuk membantunya berdiri. Dengan susah payah ia mengambil belanjaannya lagi dan berjalan lambat bersama Sehun menuju Lift. Di Lift Jongin sama sekali tidak duduk, ia lebih memilih untuk bertahan menjelang mereka sampai ke lantai puncak. Sehun benar, di lantai atas hanya ada satu apartemen. Begitu keluar dari Lift Jongin tidak menemukan koridor, hanya sebuah balkon di dalam ruangan menuju ke sebuah pintu besar. Sehun membukanya dengan cepat dan mempersilahkan Jongin masuk.

Jongin terperangah, apartemen itu benar-benar luas. Ruang tamu, ruang tengah, kamar dan dapur berada dalam satu ruangan tanpa sekat. Ia bisa langsung menembus ke ranjang Sehun yang menghadap ke dinding kaca dengan tirai besar yang terbuat dari sutra berwarna hitam pekat. Rumah ini juga berwarna laki-laki, Putih gading dan hitam adalah warna yang bisa Jongin lihat dimana-mana. Lantainya bermotif papan catur dengan sofa kayu berbentuk kepala bidak. Berwarna putih. Ia juga melihat catur itu di meja makan, tapi dapur milik Sehun benar-benar polos dengan warna putih gading. Terlihat seperti sisi terang dari rumah yang kelihatannya gelap itu.

"Wah, rumahmu seperti rumah seniman!" Sehun tersenyum mendengar ucapan kekaguman Jongin tentang apartemennya.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Iya, ini pemandangan baru untukku. Karena ini hanya satu-satunya apartemen di lantai atas, apartemenmu pastilah yang paling luas. Lalu kau membuat rumah tanpa sekat sehingga rumahmu menjadi semakin terlihat megah. Ini cantik sekali. Kau kemanakan tembok-tembok yang seharusnyamembatasi ruangan-ruangan di rumahmu?"

"Aku meruntuhkannya, menggantikannya dengan tiang-tiang itu."Sehun menunjuk enam buah tiang besar yang menopang atap rumahnya.

Warna putih gading dan terbuat dari marmer, ia sudah menciptakan istana di dalam sebuah apartemen.

"Sekarang, kau boleh duduk dimana saja. Kau sudah lelah, kan? Aku akan mengambilkan minuman dingin untukmu."

Jongin duduk di sofa yang paling dekat dengannya, sofa ruang tamu. Tapi Sehun memintanya untuk pindah ke tempat yang lebih nyaman lagi, yaitu ruang tengah. Sofa di ruang tengah lebih luas dan lebih empuk. Persis ranjang yang bisa dimuati dua orang dengan busa yang sangat tebal.

Jongin duduk di sana dengan nyaman sambil menonton televisi. Sehun meninggalkannya dan mencari apapun yang bisa dihidangkan di kulkas, sirup? Atau eskrim? Musim panas dan cuaca cukup panas meskipun orang bilang Jeju memiliki udara yang cukup sejuk. Ia ingin membuat Jongin nyaman di rumahnya. Sehun kembali ke ruang tengah untuk bertanya apa yang Jongin inginkan untuk menghilangkan rasa hausnya. Ia mendapatkan kejutan, Jongin sudah terlelap disana.

Jongin bermimpi indah, sayangnya ia terbangun sebelum mimpi itu selesai. Ia bermimpi kalau putrinya digendong oleh seorang laki-laki yang mengaku sebagai ayah kandungnya. Meskipun wajahnya tidak jelas, Jongin merasa sangat mengenal orangnya. Sayangnya ia belum sempat untuk melihat wajahnya. Begitu ia membuka mata, Jongin melihat wajah Sehun sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Sehun tersenyum setelah terlihat gelagapan beberapa saat. Mungkin Sehun tidak menduga kalau Jongin akan terbangun dengan cepat.

"Sedang apa, kau?"

"Memperhatikan wanita hamil tidur."

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya dan melihat cahaya lampu tanpa sadar. Cahaya kekuning-kuningan membuat rumah itu terkesan sangat mewah, pendaran Kristal dari lampu gantung benar-benar sangat cantik. Sebelum tidur Jongin tidak melihat ada satupun lampu yang menyala. Jika sekarang Sehun menyalakan lampu berarti sekarang...

"Astaga, sudah jam berapa sekarang?" Sehun melirik jam besar yang berdiri kokoh menyamai lemari di sudut ruangan.

"Sepuluh malam."

"Seharusnya aku sudah pulang." Jongin berusaha bangkit dan berdiri tapi Sehun memaksanya duduk lagi.

"Aku sudah memberi tau Baekhyun kalau kau kelelahan dan tertidur diapartemenku.Jadi tidak pulang juga tidak apa-apa. Biarkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menikmati apartemen itu untuk pertama kalinya setelah menikah. Mereka harusnya berduaan, kan?" Sehun tidak percaya ia sudah mengatakan hal itu. Mungkin dirinya sudah benar-benar bisa melupakan Baekhyun? Jongin sudah menggantikannya.

"Kau benar, seharusnya aku tidak mengganggu mereka."

"Kalau kau mau melanjutkan tidurmu silahkan. Kau bisa memakai ranjangku, aku yang akan tidur disini."

"Aku tidak mengantuk. Bagaimana ini. Kau saja yang tidur di ranjang."

"Ingin makan?"

Jongin menggeleng,"tidak juga. Aku hanya sedikit haus."

"Kau masih ingin melihat pelabuhan dari puncak apartemen ini? Kau harus melakukannya sebelum anakmu lahir. Kau mau?"

"Benarkah aku bisa melakukannya?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu aku tunggu disini. Kau bisa mengambilkan minuman dari dalam kulkas, pilih sesukamu."

Jongin tersenyum penuh terimakasih. Sehun meninggalkannya dan mulai sibuk diantara sebuah ruangan sempit yang berada di tepi dapurnya. Jongin tau kalau disana ada sebuah tangga, ia mendengar bunyi langkah Sehun yang perkasa menapakinya.

Dengan sangat hati-hati Jongin berusaha mencapai dapur lalu memilih minuman yang cocok untuknya. Hanya susu, ia tidak lapar tapi bayinya perlu gizi. Jongin menghabiskan segelas susu yang dihangatkan dengan microwave. Dalam sekejap ia sudah merasa kenyang dan meneguk air putih untuk menetralkan rasa di lidahnya.

Sehun sepertinya sudah selesai menyiapkan segalanya. Ia mendekati Jongin dan mengajaknya menuju lantai atas. Jongin mengikutinya dengan patuh dan perlahan. Saat menaiki tangga, Jongin membutuhkan waktu empat sampai lima detik untuk menaiki satu buah anak tangga, ia harus hati-hati karena kelahiran bayinya tinggal menghitung hari.

Begitu sampai di puncak apartemen itu lagi-lagi ungkapan kekaguman muncul dari mulutnya. Jongin benar-benar merasa langit sangat dekat dengan kepalanya. Sehun membimbingnya menuju tepi gedung dan Jongin bisa melihat pemandangan pelabuhan disaat malam secara bertahap saat ia menaiki sebuah ayunan Rotan yang menghadap kesana. Ayunan itu berupa sebuah kapsul yang sangat besar degan lubang yang membuat Jongin merasa seperti sedang diselubungi sesuatu. Busa yang sangat empuk menjadi alasnya dan ia merasa hangat di dalamnya.

"Kau punya yang seperti ini?"

Jongin menoleh kepada Sehun yang duduk di sebelahnya. Lalu memandangi kerlip lampu di bawah sana, sangat indah.

"Aku sudah punya lama, hanya saja tidak pernah kumanfaatkan. Ini hadiah dari desainer interior yang mengurusi apartemenku."

"Dia seorang wanita?"

"Bagaimana kau tau?"

"Hanya wanita yang menginginkan ini. Kau memiliki taman mini dengan ayunan di tengahnya. Kau sangat curang menikmati keindahan seperti ini sendirian. Seharusnya kau berbagi dengan banyak orang."

"Ini pertama kalinya aku menikmatinya. Aku bersumpah. Aku terlalu sibuk untuk menikmati pemandangan pelabuhan dari dalam ayunan seperti ini. Ini semua karena anakmu."

Sehum lalu berjungkat mendekati Jongin sehingga mereka duduk berdekatan.

"Boleh aku menyentuhnya?" Jongin mengangguk ragu.

Ia tidak bisa menolak permintaan Sehun untuk menyentuh perutnya, entah mengapa. Sehun meletakkan telapak tangannya disana lalu tertawa jenaka. Ia bergumam lembut kepada bayi yang bergerak di dalam perut Jongin, Sehun merasakan tendangannya.

"Astaga, kau belum tidur Haowen? Ini sudah malam, kan?" lalu memandang Jongin.

"Dia sangat aktif."

Jongin hanya mengangguk sekali lagi. Ia bingung mengatakan apa.

"Apakah kau selalu merasakan tendangannya setiap waktu?"

"Ya, begitulah!"

"Sakit tidak?"

"Kadang-kadang terasa agak nyeri, tapi dia memberikan perasaan lain setiap kali dia mendang perutku seperti sekarang. Aku sangat menyayangi bayiku, aku ingin segera menggendongnya."

"Aku juga, aku akan jadi orang kedua yang menggendongnya setelahmu."

"Orang pertama yang menggendongnya tentu saja bukan aku, Sehun. Dokterlah orang yang menggendongnya untuk pertama kali."

"Kalau begitu aku akan jadi orang ketiga."

"Setelah perawat?"

"Kau tidak akan jadi orang kedua?"

"Jika aku jadi dioperasi, sepertinya tidak!"

"Kalau begitu aku harusnya lebih dulu menggendong Haowen setelah dokter. Aku tidak akan membiarkan perawat menggendongya sebelum aku. Boleh, kan?"

"Jika Dokter mengizinkan, mengapa tidak."

Sehun membelai perut Jongin dan merasakan tendangan itu lagi. Ia terlihat sangat senang setiap kali merasakan gerakan bayi dalam kandungan Jongin. Tapi Jongin tidak bisa merasa senang setiap kali Bayi itu bergerak. Ia akan merasakan perasaan yang sangat tidak bisa dihindarinya, perasaan yang membuat Jomhin mencari wajah Sehun lalu mencium bibirnya dengan mesra. Sehun merasa terkejut dan melepaskan ciuman Jongin darinya.

"Kau kenapa?" Sehun berbisik di atas bibir Jongin, menghembuskan udara hangat di bibirnya yang basah, ia berhasil membuat hasrat Jongin menjadi berlipat-lipat.

 **Tbc**.

Novel by PHOEBE

Makasih reviewnya.

Ini baru hampir setengah cerita ya teman-teman :D wkwk


	21. BAB 20

**BAB 20**

"Maafkan aku. Aku selalu merasa begini. Setiap kali bayi ini bergerak membentur rahimku, ia memberikan stimulan yang merangsang gairahku, aku tidak tau bagaimana cara melarungnya. Aku selalu salah tingkah setiap kali merasa seperti ini."

"Jika ini karena bayimu, aku akan memaafkannya."

Sehun tersenyum sebelum mencium Jongin lebih dulu. Mereka berpangutan lagi, lebih mesra, lebih dalam dan lebih berhasrat. Jongin tidak bisa menahan desahannya di dalam ciuman Sehun, ia membuat Sehun semakin liar, semakin menginginkannya. Dengan cepat suasana berubah menjadi panas, nafas mereka tersengal-sengal dan Jongin harus memasrahkan diri saat Sehun menghisap telinganya, menjilati lehernya, ia nyaris gila. Tapi Jongin tau kalau mereka tidak akan melakukan hal yang lebih jauh dari itu.

Ia benar-benar menginginkan Sehun, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya Jongin menginginkan seorang laki-laki untuk bercinta denganya meskipun ia tau ini semua karena rangsangan yang diberikan bayinya. Bocah itu bergerak semakin intents dalam perutnya, membuat Jongin merintih beberapa kali sambil memegangi perutnya. Sehun juga sama liarnya, tangan-tangannya mulai menenyusup ke dalam pakaian Jongin untuk meremas payudaranya. Sehun tau ia tidak akan mendapatkan kepuasan itu malam ini, tapi dia akan membuat Jongin puas padanya.

Astaga, apa yang akan suamimu katakan jika dia melihat ini? Aku jadi ingin melihat orang bodoh seperti apa yang menikah denganmu? Ia membiarkan istrinya yang sangat menarik seorang diri di Jeju? Jongin, mengapa kau sangat menarik? Bahkan dengan perut besarmu ini kau masih saja terlihat menggairahkan. Aku tidak pernah bisa melupakanmu, tidak pernah bisa semenjak malam itu.

Jongin merasakan bibirnya disentuh dengan lembut membuatnya enggan memuka mata. Tapi cahaya terang matahari jelas-jelas sudah memintanya untuk segera bangun. Jongin masih enggan membuka mata. Bukan karena ia mengantuk, tapi karena kejadian semalam. Ia dan Sehun bemesraan cukup lama hingga Jongin sendiri tidak bisa mengingat berapa jam ia tidur. Jika ia membuka mata sekarang, apakah Sehun akan ada di depan matanya? Ia pasti akan sangat malu. Meskipun kejadian tadi malam terjadi karena stimulan dari bayi di dalam rahimnya, Jongin tetap saja merasa tidak enak, dia yang memulainya dan sekarang, bisa saja persahabatan antara dirinya dan Sehun terganggu karena ulahnya.

Angin pagi membuat Jongin merinding, ini memang sudah saatnya untuk membuka mata. Ia melakukannya dengan sangat perlahan dan kemudian semakin nyalang saat menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah tertidur sendiri di dalam ayunan itu. Jongin menyentuh perut besarnya dan bisa langsung menyentuh kulitnya. Bayinya bergerak lagi, sepertinya sudah terbangun lebih pagi dibandingkan dengan ibunya. Jongin tidak tau apakah harus merasa sedih atau lega, Sehun telah lenyap entah kemana. Ia menggapai pakaiannya dan mengenakannya kembali lalu duduk tenang memandangi pelabuhan di pagi hari.

Ponselnya berbunyi, Jongin sempat kebingungan mencari ponsel miliknya dan menemukan benda itu terselip di tepi busa tempat duduknya. Ia bahkan melupakan ponsel itu semalam dan sama sekali belum mengamankannya. Untung saja ponsel itu tidak terjatuh ke bawah,benda itu pasti hancur jika hal itu sampai terjadi. Di layar ponsel Jongin menemukan sebuah nomor yang tidak dikenalnya, lebih tepatnya tidak dikenal oleh ponselnya, tapi Jongin tau kalau itu dari Kris. Baekhyun pasti sudah memberi tahukan nomor ponsel Jongin yang baru kepada Kris. Seharusnya bukan masalah, bukankah Jongin membeli ponsel juga karena Kris?

"Selamat pagi,"

"Disana masih pagi?" Kris bergumam penuh tanya dari sebrang sana.

"Kau baru bangun tidur? Apakah tidurmu nyenyak?"

"Ya, sangat nyenyak, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku tidak pernah bisa tidur karena memikirkanmu. Apakah kau tidak pernah memikirkanku?"

"Aku membeli ponsel ini karena memikirkanmu."

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"

"Baik-baik saja."

"Lalu, kapan kau akan pulang?"

Jongin membelai perutnya sejenak, ia akan kembali ke Seoul sebentar lagi setelah bayinya lahir dan ia mulai pulih.

"Segera, kita akan bertemu segera..."

Sehun mencium Jongin lagi pagi ini dan wajahnya memerah karena itu. Itu jugalah yang menyebabkan dirinya segera melarikan diri ke dalam apartemennya untuk menghindari dirinya kehilangan kendali. Melihat Jongin pagi ini membuat Sehun ingin bercinta dengannya lagi seperti yang dilakukannya saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Sehun menggigit bibirnya geram lalu tersenyum dengan perasaan tak menentu. Sepertinya ia sudah jatuh cinta.

Secangkir kopi untuknya sudah habis, dan Sehun baru teringat kalau ia meninggalkan Jongin sendirian di balkon atas dalam keadaan telanjang tanpa selimut sama sekali. Jongin pasti kedinginan. Seharusnya ia mencari selimut dulu untuk Jongin, baru melarikan diri. Sehun membuat secangkir kopi lagi, untuk Jongin. Tapi ia mengingat kehamilan itu dan segera menggantinya dengan susu panas. Wanita hamil tidak boleh minum kopi.

Setelah semuanya selesai, Sehun mencari selimut di dalam lemari dan membawanya dengan hati-hati menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas. Ia melihat ayunan itu, dan mengetahui perlu waktu lama untuknya bisa mencapainya. Langkah-demi langkah Sehun semakin cepat untuk melihat wajah Jongin, tapi bunyi dering telpon kemudian membuat Sehun berhenti. Tinggal selangkah lagi. Ia kini berada di balik punggung wanita itu dan menyimak pembicaraannya di telpon.

"Selamat pagi. Ya, sangat nyenyak, bagaimana denganmu? ... Aku membeli ponsel ini karena memikirkanmu..."

Sehun nyaris saja melepaskan segelas susu yang dibawanya. Mungkinkah suaminya yang menelpon? Jongin membeli ponsel itu karena memikirkan orang yang berada di telpon itu. Tapi belum jelas, kan? Bisa saja Park Jiyeon yang menelpon. Bukankah Jongin cukup dekat dengan Jiyeon? Sehun ingin menghampirinya, duduk di sebelahnya dan menyimak telponnya secara wajar, tapi ia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak.

"Baik-baik saja."

Jongin menyentuh perutnya, orang itu pasti menanyakan kehamilannya. Sehun mendengar ucapan berikutnya dan ia semakin merasa terluka.

"Segera, kita akan bertemu segera. Karena itu bersabarlah. Kau tidak perlu menyusulku kemari, aku akan kembali ke Seoul dalam keadaan sehat. Jangan khawatir." Lalu Jongin terdiam lama sebelum mengatakan kata-kata terakhirnya.

"Terimakasih karena masih mencintaiku hingga kini!"

Perasaannya menjadi Bodoh. Sehun tau itu. Jongin dan dirinya memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Sehun bahkan tidak tau apakah ada seorang wanita lajang yang ditakdirkan untuk bersamanya. Ia selalu mencintai wanita yang bersuami. Tindakan bodoh yang membuatnya menyesal dan membenci dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya Sehun menghindari Jongin sejak awal, menjauh. Sekarang pun belum terlambat untuknya pergi menjauh dari wanita itu. Tapi Sehun tau dirinya tidak sanggup. Ia hanya ingin menemani Jongin saja hingga waktu kepergiannya tiba. Sehun akan menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Jongin sebagai seorang sahabat.

"Ya, kau harus berterimakasih karena dia terus mencintaimu!"

Sehun berusaha menghandirkan candaan dalam setiap nada katanya kepada Jongin. Ia duduk di sebelah Jongin dan memandangi wanita itu saat menenggelamkan ponsel ke dalam pangkuannya.

"Kau tau siapa yang menelponku?"

"Tidak, tapi aku tau kalau dia pasti orang yang sangat sepesial. Ayah Haowen?"

Jongin hanya tersenyum kecut, ia nyaris saja berdiri jika Sehun tidak segera menarik tangannya sehingga Jongin kembali duduk di sebelahnya. Jongin memandangi Sehun dengan tatapan heran.

"Aku harus kembali ke apartemen Baekhyun, kan?"

"Apakah kata-kataku terdengar seperti mengusir? Aku sudah membawakanmu susu dan kau mau pergi sebelum menghabiskannya? Ini, ambillah."

Sehun menyodorkan gelas yang dipegangnya sejak tadi dan merasa senang saat Jongin menghela nafas dan mengambil benda itu dari tangannya. Sehun juga melakukan hal lain. Ia menyelimuti Jongin dengan selimut yang dibawanya dari dalam apartemen. Wanita itu menatapnya sejenak lalu mengucapkan terimakasih. Sehun hanya menyambutnya dengan senyum.

"Hari ini hari libur. Untuk apa kau kembali ke apartemen Baekhyun cepat-cepat? Dia pasti sudah berangkat ke cafe. Sebaiknya kau beristirahat disini saja sampai dia datang menjemputmu!" Jongin meneguk susunya sekali lalu mengangguk.

"Mungkin kau benar. Tapi, apakah aku tidak merepotkanmu?"

"Aku senang karena tidak sendirian hari ini. Kau mau berjalan-jalan di sepanjang waterfront? Aku ingin mengajakmu melihat pemandangan bagus. Ada banyak itik beterbangan di pinggir pantai. Pasti pemandangan yang indah buatmu."

"Aku ingin sekali, tapi aku masih sangat lelah. Kita tunda saja bagaimana?"

"Sabtu depan kalau begitu."

Jongin mengangguk lagi, ia setuju. Matanya mencari jauh ke pelabuhan dan bisa melihat watrfront dari atas sini. Sayangnya Jongin tidak bisa melihat itik seperti yang Sehun katakan. Jongin menghela nafas berat, ingin menoleh untuk memandang Sehun. Tapi kebisuan diantara mereka berdua sangat mengganggu. Kebisuan yang membuat keduanya beku, karena tadi malam? Jongin tidak ingin mengungkitnya. Tapi sepertinya kejadian tadi malam memanglah sumber dari kekakuan ini. Ia ingin kembali berbicara dengan Sehun seperti biasa. Bisakah?

"Sehun, "

Sehun menoleh lalu mengangkat alisnya.

"Soal tadi malam, apakah mengganggumu? Aku minta maaf sudah memulainya. Itu benar-benar diluar kendali."

 **Tbc.**

Novel by PHOEBE


	22. BAB 21

**BAB 21**

"Tidak perlu difikirkan. Aku tidak pernah menganggap itu mengganggu. Satu-satunya yang menggangguku hanyalah aku mungkin berfikir untuk melakukannya lagi."

Sehun tersenyum geli. Ia tau ucapannya sama sekali tidak mungkin.

"Aku bercanda!"

"Aku lega mendengarnya. Jadi bisakah kita kembali seperti biasa?"

"Seperti biasa? Memangnya ada yang tidak biasa diantara kita?"

"Kita lebih banyak diam."

"Mungkin karena kikuk,"

"Ya, mungkin karena kikuk." Sehun diam lagi, membuat kebisuan itu hadir lagi. Lalu,

"Kapan kau akan kembali ke Seoul?"

"Karena hari kelahiranku sudah dekat, aku mungkin akan melahirkan disini. Jadi aku akan kembali ke Seoul setelah pulih pasca melahirkan. Mungkin tiga atau empat bulan lagi. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan di Seoul. Aku juga harus mendidik Yeri untuk menggantikanku. Setelah anakku lahir, mungkin gerakanku tidak akan sekuat dulu lagi, apalagi jika aku benar-benar harus menjalani operasi. Aku akan pensiun dengan cepat."

"Dan keluar dari rumah Park?"

"Aku perlu alasan kuat untuk keluar dari sana. Sepertinya alasan itu belum datang, rumah itu adalah tempat aku dilahirkan, sejarah hidupku dan satu-satunya tempat dimana aku bisa bertemudengan ayahku meskipun dia tidak mengenaliku sebagai anaknya."

Jongin tersenyum getir. Ia harus melihat kekacauan keluarga itu sebagai penyebab kelahirannya. Jika saja skandal antara pelayan dan majikan itu tidak pernah terjadi, Jongin mungkin tidak akan pernah bersedih seperti ini. Dia bahkan tidak perlu menderita karena harus memanggil ayahnya dengan sebutan tuan besar hingga maut menjemputnya. Lalu bagaimana dengan anaknya nanti? Siapa yang harus Jongin tunjuk sebagai ayahnya? Meskipun begitu, yang ada difikirannya hanya pulang.

"Aku merindukan rumah itu."

"Dan aku akan sendirian lagi!"

Sehun bergumam sedih lalu menoleh kepada Jongin tanpa sengaja. Jongin menatapnya lama.

"Bagaimana dengan apartemen Sehun? Kau menyukainya?"

"Khas laki-laki. Interiornya terkesan sangat mahal dan dia cukup cerdas mengelola rumahnya sendiri agar tidak memuat terlalu banyak barang namun tetap terlihat mewah."

Baekhyun berdecak mendengar penjelasan Jongin tentang rumah Sehun. Ia meninggalkan Jongin di rumah dalam beberapa hari tanpa banyak bicara padanya. Semua itu karena Chanyeol benar-benar membutuhkan banyak bantuan. Mereka mempersiapkan kepindahan mereka ke Seoul dan Chanyeol sibuk mencari orang yang siap mengelola cafe yang dibangunnya dengan susah payah selama mereka di Seoul. Mereka hanya akan tinggal di Seoul sementara sampai Jongin siap menjelaskan kepada Park Jung Soo kejadian sebenarnya.

Saat Park Jung Soo tau, Jongin harus siap berpisah dengan anaknya dan menyerahkan putrinya kepada Yeri untuk dididik sebagai kepala pelayan berikutnya sedangkan Jongin harus terusir dalam waktu yang lama. Hukum yang selalu berjalan dari masa ke masa itu seperti rantai yang terus berkaitan dan tidak bisa diputuskan. Tapi Baekhyun sempat berfikir, jika Jongin benar-benar terusir nanti, ia akan membawa Jongin kembali ke Jeju.

"Lalu malam itu kau tidur dimana?" Jongin menelan ludah.

Ia tidak mungkin menceritakan kejadian yang hanya menjadi rahasianya dan Sehun itu kepada Baekhyun.

"Aku tidur di sebuah ayunan besar di balkon atas. Dia mengajakku melihat pemandangan pelabuhan malam hari dari sana."

"Wah, aku sangat iri."

"Kau tidak pernah melakukannya?"

"Dia bahkan tidak pernah mengizinkanku masuk kerumahnya. Jika aku ingin berbicara dengannya, Sehun yang akan segera datang kemari. Hari ini kau dan Sehun akan pergi lagi?"

"Dia mengajakku melihat itik di Pelabuhan sore ini!"

"Sepertinya dia sudah datang. Berhati-hatilah di jalan. Kau akan menjalani operasi pada hari rabu. Jadi langkahmu harus diawasi dengan sungguh-sungguh, mengerti?"

Baekhyun membukakan pintu untuk spepupunya, Oh Sehun yang masuk setelah Baekhyun mempersilahkannya. Sehun mendekati Jongin tanpa basa-basi, duduk di hadapannya di ruang tengah dan mengatakanan satu hal yang sangat vital.

"Sudah siap?"

Jongin tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu ayo, pergi."

Lalu menoleh kepada Baekhyun yang sibuk di dapur.

"Sepupuku yang cantik, temanmu kubawa pergi dulu."

"Baiklah, hati-hati Sehun.Kandungannya sudah sangat besar."

"Aku mengerti!"

Sehun dan Jongin pun pergi. Hari ini semua perjalanan yang mereka lalui terasa begitu singkat. Sehun yang merasa seperti itu, waktu terasa begitu cepat dan mereka sudah sampai di Waterfront tanpa terasa. Entah mengapa Sehun menyesali perjalanan waktu, seandainya ia bisa membuat waktu bergerak lamban, ia bahkan menginginkan yang lebih lagi, bisa membuat waktu berhenti untuknya.

Di pelabuhan, Jongin benar-benar tampak tenang, ia duduk di pasir saat itik-itik itu menyerbunya. Jongin hanya memandangi saja tanpa ingin menyentuhnya. Tapi sekali-kali senyum bahagia hadir di wajahnya. Ia memberikan semangat baru bagi Sehun hari ini. Tanpa ragu Sehun duduk di samping Jongin, menangkap seekor itik terdekat dan membawanya ke pangkuannya sejenak. Hanya beberapa detik lalu Sehun kembali melepasnya dan itik itupun langsung berlarian menuju air.

"Kau senang dengan hari ini?" Jongin tersenyum kepada Sehun lalu mengangguk.

"Mungkin aku tidak akan pernah bisa merasakan hal seperti ini lagi. Setelah kembali ke Seoul, aku akan sangat sibuk mengurusi rumah Park dan membesarkan anakku."

"Aku dengar Dari Baekhyun, waktu operasimu sudah ditentukan." Jongin mengangguk lagi.

"Seharusnya anakku sudah lahir. Tapi dia tidak mengeluarkan tanda-tanda akan lahir sama sekali. Mungkin dia masih betah dalam perut ibunya."

"Aku juga ingin kembali dalam perut ibuku jika bisa!"

"Aku juga ingin, jika bisa. Kadang-kadang masalahku selama hidup membuatku menyerah, menyesal sudah dilahirkan dan ingin segera mati. Sayangnya aku terlalu takut untuk bunuh diri. Menyakitkan."

"Masalah seperti apa yang membuatmu merasa ingin mati?"

"Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya padamu! Ah, Ya. Sehun! Kau masih ingin menjadi orang kedua yang menggendong bayiku?"

"Tentu saja jika kau mengizinkannya."

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau menungguiku saat dioperasi? Aku akan sangat senang bila kau bisa datang saat aku dioperasi nanti."

"Dan aku, akan dengan senang hati melakukannya."

Jongin mendapati wajah riang Sehun yang hadir begitu saja memenuhi rongga dadanya. Sehun adalah salah satu orang yang menyambut baik kelahiran bayinya selain Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Jongin merasa tenang karena ia mendapati seorang lagi yang mendukungnya hari ini, bersama Sehun, ia benar-benar tidak merasa sendirian.

Oh Sehun duduk gelisah di ruang tunggu. Meskipun operasi baru dimulai, ia sudah mulai ketakutan karena tidak bisa melihat Jongin saat pertama kali datang. Ia sedikit terlambat karena Jongin sudah dibawa ke ruang operasi dan Sehun menyesal karena tidak sempat memberi tau Jongin tenang kehadirannya. Tapi ia harap Jongin percaya kalau Sehun menepati janji. Entah mengapa Sehun merasa kehadirannya sangat Jongin butuhkan.

Kegelisahan Sehun sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi, ia berdiri lalu berjalan bolak-balik demi melarung kegelisahannya. Selang beberapa saat, ia kembali duduk di sebelah Baekhyun dan menatapnya sesekali. Tapi pintu ruang operasi lebih menarik dibandingkan Baekhyun. Ia ingin segera mendengar kabar dari sana, segera.

"Kau aneh!" Baekhyun mengucapkan kata itu secara mendadak.

"Apanya yang aneh."

"Kekhawatiranmu itu."

"Aku hanya takut terjadi apa-apa dengannya di dalam. Bagaimana bila terjadi apa-apa padanya?"

"Dia dioperasi, Sehun! Jongin akan baik-baik saja. Kau bersikap seolah-olah yang akan lahir ke dunia adalah anakmu. Kau sangat menyayangi anak yang berada di dalam kandungan Jongin? Ku dengar kau malah menamainya."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menyayanginya. Aku membantu Jongin merawatnya seolah-olah itu adalah anakku sendiri. Seharusnya ayah kandunghnya yang berada dalam posisiku selama ini, kan? Ngomong-ngomong apa yang terjadi dengan suami Jongin, dia meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat? Pesawatnya kenapa? Menabrak gunung sehingga menyebabkan ledakan besar lalu gempa bumi dan banjir lahar?"

"Apa yang sedang kau katakan? Mengarang sebuah cerita?"

"Laki-laki bodoh seperti apa yang tidak datang disaat istrinya akan melahirkan? Apakah dia tidak ingin menjadi orang pertama yang menggendong bayinya setelah dokter dan perawat? Sepertinya dia tidak mengaharapkan anaknya. Benarkan begitu? Setiap kali aku mengungkit tentang itu, Jongin selalu kelihatan sedih." Baekhyun menatap Sehun lalu menghela nafas.

"Dia hanya tidak bisa libur sampai akhir februari. Kau bisa banyangkan betapa banyak orang yang akan bepergian karena natal?"

"Jadi dia tidak bisa cuti. Begitu maksudmu?"

"Yah, begitulah."

"Dia akan menyesal jika aku menjadi laki-laki pertama yang menyentuh putrinya!"

Mendengar itu Baekhyun tertawa ringan. Sehun benar-benar kelihatan berbeda dengan yang selama ini dikenalnya. Ia terlalu banyak bicara karena Jongin.

"Kau menyukai Jongin, Sehun?"

"Apa?"

"Kau menyukai Jongin? Mengakulah. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda denganmu semenjak kalian dekat. Sudah terjadi sesuatu diantara kalian?"

"Hei, apanya yang aneh denganku. Aku dan Jongin adalah sahabat, bukan yang anehkan, jika..."

Kata-kata Sehun terhenti saat pintu ruang operasi dibuka.

 **Tbc.**

Novel by PHOEBE


	23. BAB 22

**BAB 22**

Dokter kandungan yang selalu Sehun temui saat menemani Jongin memeriksakan kandungannya keluar sambil menyingkirkan masker dari wajahnya. Ia mengenali Sehun dan langsung menyongsongnya. Sehun tau Kalau dokter itu ingin bicara dengannya. Ia mempercepat langkahnya agar bisa segera berdekatan dengan dokter dan mendengar ucapannya tentang Jongin.

"Senang bertemu anda lagi, pak! Putri anda sudah lahir, sangat cantik. Ibunya masih tidak sadarkan diri dan masih harus menunggu beberapa jam untuk pulih. Anda bisa melihatnya sekarang dan menggendongnya."

Sehun menghela nafas lega. Tapi kata-kata dokter tentang 'putrinya' entah mengapa membuat Sehun berbunga-bunga. Pantaskah ia menjadi ayah si kecil? Ya, tentu saja. Meskipun bukan ayah kandungnya, Sehun merasa bayi itu adalah miliknya. Ia selalu menjaga Jongin agar Jongin bisa menjaga bayinya. Sehun bahkan menamai anak itu dengan nama Haowen. Ia memandangi ruang operasi berharap bisa melihat si kecil yang baru saja hadir ke dunia ini, mendengar tangisannya membuat Sehun ingin segera menggendongnya.

Dalam waktu singkat Sehun sudah berhasil masuk dan menggendong bayi cantik itu dan menatap wajahnya. Selamat datang Haowen. Ini dunia dimana kau akan disayangi banyak orang. Kau sudah sangat di nantikan oleh ibumu. Tapi kau belum bisa bertemu dengannya sekarang, ia harus pulih dulu. Astaga, aku juga ingin menemui ibumu. Aku merindukannya, tiba-tiba saja. Gumam Sehun gembira di dalam hatinya.

Bayi itu menyejukkan mata Jongin setiap hari. Ia akan senang memandangi Haowen berlama-lama, melihatnya tertidur dan kebingungan dengan semua hal baru yang ada di sekitarnya. Jongin selalu mengajari Haowen memanggilnya ibu, ia ingin Haowen segera bisa berbicara dan memanggilnya dengan sebutan ibu. Operasi membuat Jongin tidak bisa banyak bergerak, tidak bisa tertawa dan ia sangat menderita karenanya. Tapi setiap kali melihat Haowen, penderitaannya sirna. Sehun juga sangat menyambut Haowen dengan segenap jiwa raganya. Ia seringkali menggendong Haowen dan menimang-nimangnya seperti yang Sehun lakukan di dalam kamar Jongin hari ini. Sehun bahkan sampai bolos bekerja karena ia merindukan Haowen.

"Putrimu sangat cantik, aku selalu memikirkannya di kantor dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk melupakannya. Sepertinya aku sudah jatuh cinta. Haruskah aku memanggilmu ibu mertua?"

Jongin tertawa kecil, rasa nyilu yang merebak dari bekas jahitannya membuatnya berusaha keras untuk menutup mulut dan menenangkan diri. Ia menatap Sehun dengan pandangan kesal lalu bergumam.

"Hentikan, Sehun. Jangan membuat lelucon apapun di depanku. Aku sedang tidak bisa tertawa."

"Kau sepertinya sangat menderita. Butuh berapa lama pemulihannya agar aku bisa melihatmu tertawa?"

"Satu bulan ini aku belum akan pulih. Ku harap secepatnya."

"Seharusnya kau masih di rumah sakit. Jangan pulang dulu!"

"Atmosfir rumah sakit tidak baik bagi bayiku. Lebih baik dia di kamar ini dan melihat pemandangan segar pelabuhan dari jendela kamarku."

"Aku harap kau segera pulih."

"Aku juga berharap begitu. Aku ingin segera kembali ke Seoul."

Kata-kata yang membuat Sehun bersedih. Sehun menghela nafas galau karena ucapan Jongin tentang Jongin. Ia menyadari waktunya bersama Jongin tidak akan lama lagi.

"Ji Hyun menelpon, ia sepertinya tau kalau bayimu sudah lahir. Instingnya tajam sekali. Dia ingin agar kau membawa Haowen ke rumahnya setelah kau pulih. Apakah kau akan sempat melakukannya?"

"Jika menurut dokter Haowen bisa melakukan perjalanan jauh, aku akan mengunjunginya sebelum kembali ke Seoul."

"Kau selalu mengatakan tentang Seoul seolah-olah tidak ingin aku berlama-lama bersama Haowen. Kau..." Sehun menggigit bibirnya.

Haowen tiba-tiba saja menangis seolah-olah tidak rela jika ibunya membawanya ke Seoul. Haowen mungkin juga sudah jatuh cinta kepada Sehun seperti Sehun jatuh cinta kepadanya. Tangisannya melengking membuat Sehun kerepotan menimangnya dengan lebih intents. Tapi Haowen tidak mau diam begitu saja.

"Astaga, ada apa dengan bayimu?"

"Bawa dia kemari, Sehun!"

Sehun mengangguk lalu mendekati Jongin di ranjang. Ia menyerahkan Haowen ke gendongan Jongin dan duduk di dekatnya. Jongin menimang-nimangnya dengan sangat lembut. Ia berdendang, tapi Haowen masih terus berteriak.

"Diamlah sayang!" bisik Jongin sambil mendekatkan telunjukknya ke mulut Haowen.

Mulut kecil itu mengejar jari ibunya. Haowen kelaparan. Sehun harus menelan ludah saat Jongin menyusui anaknya. Haowen benar-benar kehausan karena tangisannya yang sangat keras pasti membuang-buang energi. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Sehun menahan nafas. Ia mendengar desah nafas Jongin sesekali meskipun Jongin berusaha menahannya.

"Kau sangat menikmatinya?" Jongin menggigit bibirnya.

"Aku seringkali klimaks hanya karena menyusui."

"Aku sangat iri pada Haowen!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau jangan salah sangka dulu. Aku iri karena ia berdekatan dengan ibunya. Aku merindukan ibuku setiap kali melihat dirimu menggendongnya." Jongin tersenyum lalu menggigit bibirnya lagi. Isapan Haowen semakin keras, ia bisa merasakannya.

"Sehun, bisakah kau keluar? Aku tidak ingin kau melihatku seperti ini,"

Sehun menghela nafas, ia tidak rela melewatkan kesempatan ini. Tapi Sehun tetap akan memenuhi permintaan Jongin untuk pergi. Ia juga tidak ingin lepas kendali karena itu. Jongin dengan mudah bisa menggugah hasratnya. Tapi walau bagaimanapun Sehun tetap tidak bisa melakukan hal seperti itu di saat Jongin tidak menginginkannya. Cukup sekali dan Sehun menyesalinya. Tidak, ia bahkan tidak merasakan penyesalan itu hingga kini. Sehun merasa beruntung karena pernah mengecap Jongin sebelum akhirnya ia dimiliki oleh orang lain.

Beberapa buah Tiket menuju Seoul sudah terbeli. Jongin sudah melihat kertas-kertas itu tadi pagi dan mereka bersiap akan berangkat besok. Tapi hari ini Jongin sedang pergi bersama Sehun membawa anaknya ke Hangyeong. Ji Hyun ingin melihat putrinya dan Jongin rasa, ia harus menuruti kehendak wanita tua itu sebagai ungkapan perpisahan. Perjalanan panjang menuju Hangyeong sudah mereka lalui tanpa banyak bicara. Jongin enggan membuat keributan karena ia menginginkan bayinya tertidur dengan tenang.Hari ini beberapa kali mereka saling pandang membuat Jongin merasakan perasaan aneh setiap kali hal itu terjadi. Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Apa yang membuat Sehun terus memandangnya? Tapi Jongin tidak ingin menanyakannya. Ia hanya memutuskan untuk menikmatinya. Mungkin Jongin dan Sehun tidak akan bertemu lagi setelah ini.

Pemandangan danau Taupo sudah terlihat. Perlu waktu kurang dari semenit hingga Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya didepan sebuah rumah yang terlihat berbeda jika dilihat pada siang hari. Saat malam hari, rumah Ji Hyun terlihat sangat hangat, tapi pada siang hari yang panas seperti ini, rumah itu terlihat sangat sejuk. Sehun mengulurkan tangannya meminta Haowen dari Jongin begitu mereka keluar dari mobil. Jongin mengizinkannya. Ia tau kalau Haowen bisa tenang berada di dalam gendongan Sehun setenang saat bayi itu bersamanya.

"Aku sudah bilang, kan? Bayimu mirip dengan Sehun?" Ji Hyun berkata antusias saat mereka mengobrol di ruang tengah dengan jendela terbuka dan menyumbangkan udara segar khas pegunungan.

Jongin hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Ji Hyun. Bukan hal yang aneh jika Ji Hyun mengatakan kalau bayinya mirip dengan Sehun karena Haowen memiliki kemiripan dengan banyak orang. Dia juga mirip dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Bahkan beberapa pelayan cafe milik Chanyeol mengatakan kalau Haowen mirip dengan mereka. Haowen masih bayi dan wajahnya masih akan berubah.

"Ah, ya! Kalian akan menginap disini?"

"Tidak!" Jawab Sehun.

"Kami hanya akan disini selama beberapa jam sampai Jongin rasa Haowen sudah cukup beristirahat"

"Cepat sekali. Aku masih ingin menimang cicitku. Boleh aku membawanya keluar?"

Jongin memandang Sehun sejenak lalu menoleh kepada Ji Hyun, dia seorang ibu rumah tangga dan selama Jongin tinggal di rumahnya beberapa waktu lalu, Ji Hyun sama sekali tidak pernah menunjukkan kecerobohannya.

"Ya, tapi jangan sampai dia terbangun, ya?"

"Tenang saja!"

Ji Hyun berdiri dengan susah payah lalu melangkah keluar untuk mengajak Haowen mengamati danau Taupo. Ia meniggalkan Sehun dan Jongin berdua di ruang tengah dalam keadaan membisu. Tidak ada seorangpun dari mereka berdua yang memulai pembicaraan. Jongin sangat pendiam hari ini, Sehun juga sama. Perasaan mereka tiba-tiba saja menjadi aneh karena akan segera berpisah. Sehun melirik Jongin, lalu menoleh dan memandangnya dengan jelas. Jongin menunduk memandangi ujung kakinya. Entah apa yang difikirkannya.

"Jam berapa kau akan berangkat besok?" Akhirnya Sehun bicara.

Jongin menjawab tanpa mengangkat wajahnya."Jam Sembilan sudah harus Check in!"

"Kau akan memisahkanku dari Haowen? Aku sedih sekali. Selama kau mengandung, aku selalu bersamamu dan sudah terlanjur menganggap Haowen sebagai milikku. Setelah dia lahir, aku malah tidak bisa lebih sering bersamanya. Aku tau ada orang yang lebih berhak untuk memeluknya dibandingkan aku. Seandainya saja Haowen bisa kau tinggalkan disini bersamaku!"

"Mana mungkin itu terjadi, Sehun. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan bayiku apalagi dalam keadaan yang masih lemah seperti itu. Usianya baru empat bulan."

"Kalau begitu tidurlah bersamaku!"

Jongin mengangkat wajahnya lalu menatap Sehun dengan pandangan tak percaya. Sehun meminta Jongin tidur dengannya? Apa maksudnya?

 **Tbc.**

Novel by PHOEBE


	24. BAB 23

**BAB 23**

"Kita pulangnya nanti saja. Aku pastikan sebelum jam Sembilan besok pagi kau sudah berada di bandara. Biarkan aku tidur bersamamu dan Haowen di kamar atas. Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin bersama Haowen. Tapi Haowen tidak mungkin berpisah dari ibunya, kan? Biarkan aku tidur dengan memeluknya beberapa jam saja!"

"Astaga, Kau hampir membuatku salah sangka!"

Sehun tersenyum ramah lalu bersandar dengan lebih nyaman di sofa. Mereka berdiam beberapa lama sebelum akhirnya Ji Hyun membawa masuk Haowen lagi karena bayinya menangis. Dengan respon yang cepat Jongin meraih kembali Haowen untuk dipeluk. Ia meminta izin untuk memakai kamar atas dan menyusui Haowen. Ji Hyun mempersilahkannya dan Sehun menyusulnya. Sayangnya Haowen sepertinya tidak lapar. Ia hanya bosan tertidur.

Jongin berbaring di atas ranjang bersama Sehun dengan putrinya di tengah-tengah mereka. Sehun lalu menghujani Haowen dengan ciuman hingga Jongin perlu memukul kepalanya agar Sehun berhenti. Sehun mengaduh dan memandanginya dengan kesal.

"Kulit Haowen jadi memerah karenamu. Dia bisa iritasi!"

"Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan." Sehun bersungut-sungut.

Selanjutnya ia hanya memandangi Haowen dengan penuh kasih. Bayi itu menggenggam telunjuknya dengan erat lalu tertawa setiap kali Sehun mengajaknya bermain. Dua puluh menit kemudian Jongin tertidur, Sehun baru menyadarinya saat ia melirik Jongin tanpa sengaja.

"Lihat Haowen, ibumu sepertinya lelah!" Sehun berbisik dan ia melihat Haowen menyeringai.

Dengan berat hati Sehun mendesah, hatinya begitu sesak, ia begitu menyayangi Haowen dan tidak ingin berpisah dengannya. Memandangi si kecil yang terus tersenyum padanya membuat mata Sehun berkaca-kaca. Ia mengambil ponselnya lalu memotret bayi mungil itu bersama ibunya yang terlelap. Sehun kecewa karena akan berpisah dari bayi mungilnya, ia mencium kening Haowen sekali lagi, lalu menyentuh kepalanya. Seandainya kau putriku.

Begitu tiba di Seoul, Jongin berfikir bahwa ia harus berusaha keras untuk menjauh dari Kris. Ia seharusnya sadar kalau dirinya dan Kris tidak memiliki harapan lagi. Tapi sayangnya Kris sama sekali sulit dihindari. Sejak pertama kali Jongin memasuki gerbang rumah Park, Ia sudah berhadapan dengan Kris dan Handycamnya. Laki-laki itu sangat antusias dengan kedatangannya dan selalu mengikutinya kemana-mana. Ia bahkan dengan berani masuk ke kamar Jongin dan Jongin tidak bisa melawan kekeras-kepalaannya saat Jongin berusaha menolaknya. Jongin hanya bisa menghela nafas lalu membiarkan putrinya, Haowen berbaring di atas ranjang selagi dirinya menyusun pakaiannya kelemari.

"Aku sangat senang saat kau pulang, tapi sepertinya dirimu tidak begitu senang!"

Ucapan Kris yang ketus itu membuat Jongin bergerak semakin cepat sehingga dalam sekejap pekerjaannya selesai. Jongin segera duduk di dekat Kris sambil memandangi Haowen dengan penuh kasih. Bayi kecilnya pasti kelelahan.

"Tidak bisakah kita bicara nanti? Aku takut obrolan kita membangunkannya!"

"Kalau begitu bawa dia ke kamar Baekhyun. Bukankah Baekhyun ibunya? Kau tidak harus mengurusinya setiap waktu seperti ini!"

Jongin melirik Kris sebentar lalu menghela nafas penuh penyerahan. Ia nyaris saja lupa bahwa di rumah ini semua orang mengira bahwa Haowen adalah putri Baekhyun. Tapi walau bagaimanapun Haowen hanya miliknya. Jongin tidak akan pernah membiarkan orang lain yang mengurusi anaknya. Ia ingin agar Haowen selalu bersamanya setiap saat.

"Ini kewajibanku."

Jongin membela tindakannya. Haowen adalah anaknya, merawat Haowen tentu adalah kewajibannya.

"Yah, aku tau kalau kau adalah orang yang sangat patuh pada tugas. Tapi kau bisa saja mengurangi waktu kita untuk berdua, kan?"

"Kris, berhentilah. Aku tidak ingin memikirkan itu sekarang. Aku perlu mencurahkan seluruh perhatianku pada Haowen. Aku harap kau mengerti."

"Aku cemburu pada anak itu. Dan dia akan ada di kamar ini? Kudengar Chanyeol bahkan membelikan ranjang bayi untuk diletakkan disini. Bukankah lebih baik jika ia bersama dengan Baekhyun saja?"

"Jika dia di kamar atas, maka saat Haowen terbangun pada malam hari kau akan melihat semua orang di rumah ini ikut terbangun. Kaulah yang paling tau bagaimana sikap sepupumu jika sesuatu menimpanya. Semua orang akan terlibat. Lagipula Baekhyun masih muda dan belum tau banyak mengenai bayi. Sedangkan aku sudah berpengalaman mengurusi Yoogeun sebelum Yeri mengambil alih tugasku itu."

"Itu artinya kita tidak mungkin bercinta di kamar ini, kan?"

"Kita tidak akan pernah bercinta lagi. Aku bersumpah akan hal itu!"

Kris mendesah kecewa, Jongin sudah menolaknyadengan sangat halus karena bayi itu. Entah mengapa Kris tidak begitu menyukai Haowen. Ia selalu merasa tidak nyaman setiap kali melihat bayi itu seolah-olah Haowen bisa memisahkan dirinya dan Jongin untuk selama-lamanya.

Tapi Jongin tampak begitu menyayangi Haowen sehingga Kris tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mencoba untuk menyukai anak itu juga. Hanya sementara sampai Haowen lebih besar dan bisa ditangani sendiri oleh Baekhyun. Kris harus bisa bertahan.

"Aku menunggumu sangat lama, kau malah mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan seperti itu. Bukankah aku selalu mengatakan kepadamu kalau aku sangat mencintaimu?"

"Cinta bukan berarti harus bercinta, kan? Aku tidak melarang perasaanmu itu, aku hanya tidak ingin bercinta lagi. Aku harap kau tidak pernah memaksaku, Kris. Setidaknya sampai Haowen cukup besar untuk berpisah denganku!"

"Aku sudah menduganya.Pasti karena anak itu!"

Jongin menggigit bibirnya saat melihat Kris semakin kecewa. Ia tau kalau Kris sangat tergangu. Tapi Baekhyun benar, dia tidak boleh bercinta selagi Haowen masih menyusu. Kris bisa saja tau kalau Haowen adalah putri Jongin dan ia belum tentu bisa menerimanya. Jongin berusaha menghadirkan senyum untuk Kris sehingga ia bisa melihat kalauKris bisa lebih tenang karena senyuman itu.

"Tidakkah kau menyayangi Haowen? Dia keponakanmu, kan?"

"Aku menyayanginya. Tapi jika dia akan terus merepotkanmu..."

"Aku menyayanginya melebihi apapun. Kau bisa tidak menyukainya padahal Haowen adalah keponakanmu. Lalu bagaimana jika ternyata Haowen adalah anakku?"

"Jika dia adalah anakmu dan aku, tentu saja aku akan menyayanginya. Tapi aku juga tidak ingin diganggu dengan itu terus menerus, kan? Aku juga membutuhkanmu."

"Dan kau akan tega meninggalkan Haowen sendiri hanya untuk berduaan denganku?"

"Maksudku bukan itu..."

"Ya, aku harap kau tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Karena aku akan meninggalkan apapun demi bersama dengan anakku." Ucapan Jongin sangat serius dan tajam.

Ia melihat Kris menatapnya waspada."Jika Haowen adalah anakku, maksudku!"

"Coba kau bawa Debby kekamarku. Aku ingin memperkenalkan Yoogeun kepada adiknya!" Minho berbicara di telpon.

Hari ini adalah hari libur dan seperti biasa, Minho banyak menghabiskan waktu di rumah. Hari libur seperti ini, semua pelayan akan bekerja lebih keras karena nyaris tidak ada waktu istirahat jika majikan mereka tidak bepergian kemana-mana. Akan ada banyak hal yang harus dikerjakan dan itu akan membuat pelayan pada umumnya membenci hari libur. Tapi Jongin tidak merasa seperti itu lagi. Sejak ia kembali ke rumah ini, Jongin sama sekali tidak tau apa posisinya. Ia hanya merawat Haowen tanpa mengerjakan hal yang lain. Jongin merasa seperti tamu. Di saat ia ingin kembali mengerjakan tugasnya, Jongin mendapat larangan keras dari Jiyeon. Hal itu membuat Jongin merasa sedikit tidak berguna dan hidup seperti benalu, hanya menumpang hidup di rumah ini tanpa melakukan satu halpun yang berguna.

Si kecil Haowen menggeliat tenang setelah ia merasa kenyang. Seharusnya Haowen mengantuk dan tidur. tapi bocah itu sepertinya mengerti bahwa Minho sedang memerintahkannya bermain dengan Yoogeun. Jongin menatap Haowen lekat-lekat, akankah anaknya bernasib sama seperti dirinya dan Kepala pelayan sebelumnya? Mungkin saja semua itu bisa terjadi jika semua orang tau kalau Haowen adalah putrinya. Jongin tau kalau posisi Haowen sebagai putri Baekhyun adalah posisi teraman anak itu untuk berada di rumah ini. Tapi Baekhyun tidak akan mengakui Haowen sebagai anaknya untuk selamanya. Tidak boleh, Jongin tidak sanggup bila suatu saat nanti Baekhyun lebih dekat dengan putrinya atau anaknya mengira Jongin hanya pengasuh saja. Suatu saat nanti ia akan memberi tau semua orang kalau Haowen adalah putrinya.

Dengan sikap yang sangat cepat Jongin mengganti pakaian Haowen yang sedikit basah karena susu. Setelah itu Jongin segera merapikan pakaiannya sendiri dan membawa Haowen menuju kamar Minho di atas. Saat menaiki tangga Jongin begitu berhati-hati, ia bahkan takut mengenakan high heels bila sedang menggendong Haowen. Bagaimana bila ia terjatuh karena itu saat dirinya kurang hati-hati? Ia tidak ingin melukai anaknya.

"Akhirnya, primadona baru kita datang!" Minho bergumam riang saat melihat Haowen dan Jongin di depan pintu.

Dengan sigap ia mengambil alih Haowen dan menimang-nimangnya. Beberapa saat kemudian Minho meletakkan Haowen di atas ranjang dan mempersilahkan Jongin masuk. Jongin memilih duduk di dekat putrinya agar ia bisa mengawasi Yoogeun yang bermain-main dengannya. Bagi Yoogeun, Haowen mungkin adalah boneka, ia menyentuh seluruh wajahnya dan hampir saja mencolok bola matanya. Beberapa kali Yoogeun berniat memasukkan tangan Haowen ke dalam mulutnya dan itu membuat Minho tertawa.

"Dia belum bisa membedakan manusia dengan makanan!"

Jongin tersenyum juga. Lalu, "Yoogeun tidak perduli manusia ataupun bukan. Ia akan memasukkan apapun kedalam mulutnya."

"Aku khawatir kalau anakku akan menjadi anak yang rakus. Usianya sudah dua tahun dan masih bersikap seperti itu?"

 **Tbc.**

Novel by PHOEBE

Makasih Reviewnya :))


	25. BAB 24

**BAB 24**

"Itu hanya kebiasaan saja, Minho! Yeri selalu membiarkan Yoogeun mengunyah biskuit sehingga tubuh anakmu jadi gemuk seperti ini. Lalu dia menjadi kebiasaan."

"Dia akan berteriak kalau tidak diberikan sesuatu yang bisa dimakan!"

"Ya, Yoogeun belum mengerti kalau tidak semua hal bisa didapatkannya."

"Apakah menurutmu aku harus melakukan hal itu sejak dini?"

"Aku sudah bilang, kan? Berhentilah memanjakannya!" Jiyeon yang baru saja masuk ke kamar ikut ambil bicara.

Ia membongkar-bongkar lemari untuk mencari gaun yang cocok digunakannya saat makan malam nanti. Malam ini, ia dan keluarga kecilnya akan bersenang-senang bersama-sama seperti akhir pekan sebelumnya.

"Kau tau Jongin? Yoogeun bahkan sudah bisa mengkonsumsi lasagna pedas. Jika dibiarkan dia bisa mengembung seperti balon gas!"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin Yoogeun menjadi anak yang merasa kekurangan, sayang!"

"Ya, tapi seharusnya aku yang bersikap seperti itu, kan? Kau seorang ayah, sayang. Semestinya kau yang bersikap lebih tegas untuk memelototinya jika dia melakukan kesalahan. Kau sudah membiarkan anakmu lebih takut kepada ibunya!"

Jiyeon berhasil menemukan sebuah gaun flannel berwarna krem lalu membawanya keluar kamar. Mungkin Jiyeon akan mencari pelayan yang bisa menyetrika gaunnya dalam sekejap di dapur. Setelah Jiyeon keluar dari kamarnya, Jongin tidak lagi bisa menahan tawanya. Ia sudah lama tidak melihat Minho dan Jiyeon berdebat tentang anak mereka. Jiyeon memang sangat tegas, ia bahkan sempat membuat mendiang Daehyun membencinya karena sikap tegas yang tanpa toleransi itu. Sekarang Jiyeon melakukannya lagi kepada anaknya. Sedangkan Minho bersikap sebaliknya.

"Yah, teruslah tertawa. Kau terlihat sangat bahagia setiap kali melihat prahara di rumah tanggaku!"

"Astaga, Minho! Bukan itu maksudku. Aku hanya merindukan hal yang seperti ini. Sudah setahun aku meninggalkan Seoul dan merindukan banyak hal tentang rumah ini."

"Juga Kris?"

"Kau mulai lagi!"

"Kau tidak merindukan Kris?"

Jongin menggeleng, ia bahkan nyaris tidak mengingat Kris selama di Jeju kecuali bila Kris menghubunginya. Semua itu karena Sehun. Sehun tidak pernah membiarkan Jongin merasa kosong dan sekarang Jongin merindukannya. Padahal mereka baru berpisah beberapa hari.

"Aku terlalu sibuk disana!"

"Ya, kau pasti sibuk mengurusi kehamilan Baekhyun, kan? Rumah ini gaduh saat dia mengatakan akan ada seorang bayi dalam rumah tangganya. Semua orang sangat senang, kehamilannya begitu cepat!"

"Ya," Hanya itu.

Jongin merasa kebingungan tentang respon yang harus diberikannya. Bukan Baekhyun yang mengandung, tapi Jongin. Meskipun begitu, bukankah tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh tau saat ini?

"Bagaimana rasanya menjadi ibu kedua dari Haowen?" Jongin tersenyum.

Ibu kedua? Dialah satu-satunya ibu Haowen. Tapi Jongin tidak mungkin mengatakan hal itu, bukan?

"Sangat menyenangkan. Tapi, bukankah aku menjadi sedikit pemalas belakangan ini? Bobot tubuhku naik karena tidak mengerjakan apa-apa di rumah ini."

"Ayah tidak mengizinkanmu mengerjakan pekerjaan itu lagi. Dia lebih suka bila menyambutmu di dalam rumah ini sebagai keluarga. Lagipula sejak dulu kau adalah keluarga di rumah ini, kan?"

"Semua pelayan pasti akan bergosip tentang itu!"

"Terserah mereka, selagi mereka tidak mengatakan hal seperti itu langsung di depan wajahmu, kan? Belakangan ini, Ayah sering menanyakanmu. Sepertinya ayah melupakan keberangkatanmu ke Jeju. Kau tau tidak? Di selalu berteriak memanggilmu untuk membawakannya obat!" Jongin tersenyum mengerti.

Park Jung Soo memang sangat cerewet semenjak ia menjadi sakit-sakitan beberapa tahun belakangan. Ia sangat merindukan mendiang putri bungsungnya dan tidak ada seorangpun yang memungkiri itu. Jung Soo bahkan memanggil Jongin dengan sebutan Daehyun. Tapi semenjak Baekhyun datang ke rumah ini, ia tidak pernah melakukan itu lagi. Jung Soo sudah bisa membedakan Daehyun dengan Jongin. Bahkan kasih sayangnya kepada Jongin tidak berkurang, malah semakin bertambah.

Jongin menghela nafas bila mengingat semuanya. Jung Soo belum pernah melihat Haowen, kan? Seharusnya Jongin membawa Haowen untuk melihat pamannya yang sedang sakit meskipun Haowen sama seperti Jongin, tidak boleh memanggil keluarganya dengan sebutan-sebutan yang bukan julukan kehormatan. Tapi selama ini Jongin tidak pernah merasa kalau semua itu adalah masalah. Hanya dirinya dan ibunya yang tau tentang hubungannya dalam keluarga ini. Bahwa Park Jung Soo adalah kakaknya dari ayah yang sama, itu berarti Yoogeun sedang bermain dengan bibi kecilnya saat ini. Apakah Haowen akan mengetahui kenyataan ini kelak?

Park Jung Soo duduk dengan tenang di atas ranjangnya, punggungnya bersandar pada bantal-bantal yang disusun tinggi. Seharusnya ia keluar dari rumah itu sekali-sekali untuk menghirup udara bebas. Semua orang di rumah memiliki ide seperti itu, Tapi Jung soo selalu menolak. Menurutnya tidak ada satu hal-pun yang paling diinginkan oleh seseorang yang sakit sepertinya selain berbaring di kamarnya yang nyaman. Jongin ataupun pelayan lain tidak ada yang mampu membantah.

"Siapa yang ingin kau pertemukan denganku?" Suara berat Jung soo terdengar serak.

Mungkin untuk hari ini, kata-kata itu adalah kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulutnya. Memang masih terlalu pagi, tapi meskipun sedang sakit Jung soo selalu bangun pagi.

"Tunggu sebentar, Tuan!"

Jongin berbisik lalu berjalan ke dekat pintu dan meminta seseorang masuk. Yeri datang sambil menggendong Haowen yang dibungkus selimut berwarna merah jambu. Ia adalah bayi yang hangat.Dengan sedikit usaha, Jongin mengambil bayinya dari dalam gendongan Yeri lalu meletakkannya di pangkuan Jung soo. Melihat Haowen, Jung soo benar-benar terhibur. Satu lagi bayi hadir di dalam rumahnya yang sepi.

"Siapa namanya?" Suara serak Jung Soo terdengar lagi.

Jongin perlahan-lahan berusaha duduk di tepi ranjang untuk bisa lebih dekat dengan Jongin. Ia menyentuh kepalanya sejenak lalu berujar lembut.

"Haowen."

"Bayi perempuan?"

"Ya, dia cantik kan?"

"Cantik sekali. Sepertimu." Jongin tersenyum.

Hingga kini Jung Soo belum bertanya tentang asal-usul Haowen. Anak siapa dia dan siapa orangtuanya. Mungkin Jung Soo sudah diberi tau, atau mungkin Jung Soo lebih suka menganggap kalau bayi itu turun dari surga untuknya.

"Hai, Debby. Lihat hidungmu. Kau mirip sekali dengan ibumu. Semoga kau menyenangkan sepertinya setelah besar nanti." Jung Soo tersenyum lebar, ia memandangi Haowen lama dan bergumam tidak tentu tentang harapan-harapannya.

"Siapa ayahnya?"

Jongin menelan ludah, akhirnya Jung Soo menanyakannya. Ia menoleh kepada Yeri dan meminta gadis itu keluar. Yeri menurut setelah mengatakan kalau dirinya akan menunggu di dekat tangga saja. Dengan sungkan Jongin memandang Jung Soo lagi.

"Maaf, tuan. Bisakah kau mengatakannya lagi?"

"Bayimu, siapa Ayahnya?"

"Maksudmu? Tidakkah ada yang memberi tahu padamu kalau Haowen adalah putri Baekhyun dan Chanyeol?"

"Aku sudah lama hidup di dunia ini. Aku tau kalau ini bukan anak mereka. Bayimu ini hanya memiliki kemiripan denganmu. Dia punya hidung yang sama, alisnya, kau lihat? Semua orang boleh tertipu. Tapi aku tidak. Aku ikut membesarkanmu dan mustahil bagiku untuk tidak bisa membedakan mirip siapa bayi ini."

"Benarkah? Dan apakah kau akan mengusirku dan memisahkanku dari anakku seperti yang pernah kau lakukan pada Kyungsoo? Berapa lama aku harus mengasingkan diri sebelum kembali ke rumah ini lagi. Tuan, Bolehkah aku menunda hukumanku? Haowen masih menyusu dan Yeri masih sangat muda untuk menjadi ibu seorang diri."

"Kenapa kau mengatakan itu? Kau sangat yakin kalau aku akan menghukummu?"

"Hanya itu yang pantas kudapatkan!"

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu padamu. Aku bisa bersikap kejam kepada siapa saja tapi bukan padamu." Park Jung Soo bersungut-sungut lalu kembali menatap Haowen.

Meskipun wajahnya sudah kembali ceria, tapi hati Jung Soo sangat bersedih. Ia tau kenyataannya. Tau bahwa Jongin adalah adiknya. Tapi ia tidak mungkin mengaku dan merusak nama keluarganya. Bukankah tidak penting sebagai siapa Jongin dibesarkan? Yang terpenting adalah seberapa besar kasih sayang yang dia dapatkan. Jung Soo selalu berusaha bersikap adil antara Jongin dan Jiyeon. Bulir air matanya tiba-tiba saja jatuh. Ia sudah sangat tua, entah kapan akan kehilangan nyawanya. Tapi Jung Soo memiliki keponakan baru yang berada dalam gendongannya. Ia ingin Haowen segera dewasa dan memanggilnya dengan sebutan paman. Akankah?

"Ada apa denganmu, Tuan?"

"Aku hanya, ummm..." Jung Soo kikuk.

Ia tidak tau harus memberi alasan apa. Dengan berat hati ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Jongin yangberada di hadapannya.

"Siapa ayahnya, kau tidak ingin memberi tau padaku?" Jongin menggeleng.

"Dia tidak punya ayah."

"Lalu bagaimana bila dia bertanya suatu saat nanti. Apa yang akan kau katakan padanya?"

"Akankah aku mengatakannya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol ingin mengadopsinya jika saja aku tidak membantahnya. Haowen putriku, tapi dia akan lebih baik bila hidup sebagai putri mereka. Tapi aku juga tidak ingin mendengar Haowen memanggil orang lain dengan sebutan ibu. Aku ingin bersamanya selamanya, melihatnya dewasa. Dan haruskah Haowen menerima kalau dia terlahir tanpa seorang ayah?"

 **Tbc.**

Novel by PHOEBE

Makasih Reviewnya :))

Btw, beberapa chapter lagi sehun tau kalo haowen anaknya yaaa... :D


	26. BAB 25

**BAB 25**

"Kalau begitu carikan ayah untuknya. Kau bisa merasa lega membesarkan Haowen jika memiliki seorang suami. Carilah seorang laki-laki yang bisa menyayangi anakmu. Aku juga tidak ingin melihatmu menderita karena berpisah dari anakmu!"

"Aku rasa ayah memang Benar. Kau harus mencari laki-laki yang bersedia menikahimu. Ini demi Haowen. Selama ini bukankah semua kepala pelayan itu menikah?"

"Mereka menikah dengan orang yang tidak mereka suka untuk mendapatkan status sebagai janda agar bisa kembali kerumah ini. Tapi aku tidak ingin menikah untuk menjadi janda."

Baekhyun mendengus mendengar jawaban Jongin tentang pembicaraannya dengan Park Jung Soo kemarin. Sepertinya Jongin sudah memikirkan ucapan Park Jung Soo masak-masak. Mungkin hingga sekarang saran dari Park jung Soo masih bermain-main dalam otaknya. Agar tidak berpisah dengan Haowen dia harus menikah. Dengan siapa? Ah, Baekhyun tau siapa orang yang pantas.

"Bagaimana denganKris?"

"Itu sama sekali tidak lucu, Baekhyun! Kau selalu berfikir kalau aku harus menikah dengan Kris. Kris masih muda dan berhak mendapatkan istri yang setia kepadanya seumur hidup. Bukan wanita yang menikah untuk bercerai dengannya."

"Tapi siapa lagi? Hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang mungkin. Kris mencintaimu. Itu sudah cukup untuk menjadi alasan!"

"Aku kembali kekamarku saja, kembalikan anakku!"

Haowen kecil yang berada di dalam gendongan Baekhyun menggeliat. Ia tau ibunya menginginkannya. Tapi Baekhyun merasa tidak ingin berpisah dengan anak itu sekarang. Hari ini Baekhyun hanya bertemu beberapa menit dengan Haowen. Tapi Jongin sudah ingin membawanya pergi.

"Tidak bisakah kau tinggalkan dia disini?"

"Dia harus mandi. Kembalikan!"

Dengan berat hati Baekhyn melepaskan Haowen untuk kembali ke gendongan Jongin. Dalam sekejab Jongin sudah keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia akan segera meminta bantuan Yeri untuk menyiapkan perlengkapan mandi Haowen, gadis kecilnya harus wangi dan bersih.

Saat melintasi kamar Kris, Jongin tanpa sengaja melirik ke dalam dan langsung bertatapan dengan Kris. Kris bergerak secepat mungkin menyongsongnya keluar kamar lalu menariknya masuk.

"Aku menunggumu sejak tadi. Kau lama sekali di kamar Baekhyun!"

"Maaf, aku tidak tau kalau kau menungguku. Seharusnya kau mengatakan sesuatu sebelum aku masuk kesana."

"Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu. Tunggu sebentar, ya?"

Jongin menunggu. Kris berjalan mendekati lemari pakaiannya dan mengambil sesuatu dari sana. Sebuah kotak perhiasan berukuran kecil berwarna hijau tua berada di genggamannya dan diberikannya kepada Jongin. Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Bagaimana bisa ia meraih hadiah yang Kris berikan jika kedua tangannya penuh dengan Haowen.

"Aku tidak bisa,"

"Tidak bisa menerimanya? Kau jahat sekali kalau tidak mau menerima pemberianku!"

"Aku tidak bisa mengambilnya. Kau lihat,Kan? Aku sedang menggendong Haowen."

"Kalau begitu..." Kris meletakkan kotak perhiasan berlapiskan beludru itu ke atas ranjang lalu menyodorkan kedua lengannya.

"Biarkan aku menggendongnya!"

Lagi-lagi Jongin mengangkat alisnya. Bukankah Kris tidak menyukai Haowen? Sekarang ia ingin menggendongnya?

"Kau serius?"

"Percayalah padaku!"

Jongin menghela nafas sebelum menyerahkan Haowen kepelukan Kris. Ia melihat Haowen masih tenang. Bayi mungilnya memandangi Kris dengan tatapan heran. Ini pertama kalinya Kris dan Haowen berdekatan. Dengan cekatan Jongin meraih kotak perhiasan itu lalu membukanya. Sebuah kalung perak dengan bandul kecil yang terbuat dari ruby merah. Ada sebuah inisial H yangtercetak dengan warna keperakan di dalam batu Rubby itu.

"Untuk siapa ini?"

"Itu untuk Haowen. Bukankah aku harus menyayangi keponakanku?"

"Apa yang mengubahmu, Kris?"

"Kau, Nona! Sekarang cepat pakaikan kalung itu untuknya!"

"Nanti saja. Dia harus mandi dulu. Tapi kau akan melihat dia mengenakannya setelah Haowen mandi sore ini."

"Bolehkah aku ikut memandikannya? Nona?"

"Perubahanmu benar-benar mendadak!"

"Memangnya aneh? Aku tidak mungkin bermaksud jahat. Jika terjadi sesuatu pada Haowen, kau boleh menyalahkanku. Percayalah, aku hanya berusaha untuk bisa dekat dengan anak-anak. Jika aku tidak bisa berdua denganmu karena Haowen, maka aku harus membiasakan diri untuk menjalani semuanya bertiga. Aku cukup mengerti tentang hal itu. Soal kata-kataku waktu itu, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu sama sekali. Hanya ungkapan bodohku karena tidak bisa berduaan denganmu lagi sampai Haowen cukup besar untuk lepas dari gendonganmu. Begitu, kan?" Jongin mengangguk, ya.

Sampai anak itu cukup mandiri, Jongin tidak akan pernah melepaskan Haowen sama sekali dari pelukannya. Berkali-kali Jongin menatap Kris untuk meyakinkan dirinya. Laki-laki itu berulang kali berusaha untuk membuat Haowen tertawa padanya. Sayangnya Haowen masih memandangnya heran untuk beberapa waktu. Haowen butuh berkenalan, dan Kris memperkenalkan diri secara resmi. Ia bahkan memanggil Haowen dengan sebutan yang mulia. Pada akhirnya usaha Kris untuk membuat Haowen menyenanginya mulai terbentuk. Meskipun sedikit, si kecil sudah bersedia untuk memberikan senyumnya kepada paman Kris-nya.Lama kelamaan Jongin mendengar tawanya dan pada akhirnya ia menyadari kalau Kris adalah orang yang paling bersungguh-sungguh untuknya.

Kris berusaha menyukai Haowen demi Jongin, karena ia tau Jongin tidak mungkin meninggalkan Haowen saat ini. Laki-laki itu juga berusaha dengan sangat susah payah membuat Haowen menyukainya. Bukankah perasaan anak-anak itu jujur? Dialah yang paling tau saat seseorang benar-benar menyukainya atau tidak.

Jika Haowen bersedia tertawa untuk Kris, itu artinya Haowen menyukainya, Bukan? Apakah sebaiknya Jongin mempertimbangkan usul Park Jung soo untuk mencari ayah untuk Haowen? Benarkah Kris adalah orang yang pantas? Baekhyun bilang, Kris adalah satu-satunya orang yang tepat karena Kris mencintainya. Lalu bagaimana sekarang? Apa yang harus Jongin lakukan demi kebersamaannya dan putrinya?

Oh Sehun termenung menatap Outlet baby Shop yang dinaungi warna Oranye itu. Lagi-lagi dirinya melakukan ini lagi karena merindukan Haowen. Entah mengapa Sehun merasa tidak bisa berpisah dari Haowen, ia benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta pada anak itu dan memimpikannya setiap malam. Dengan perasaan getir, Sehun berjalan perlahan meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia berpindah lagi menuju waterfront untuk melihat itik-itik disana. Lagi-lagi hal itu membuat Sehun menghela nafas. Sekarang kerinduannya bukan hanya untuk Haowen saja. Tapi juga untuk Jongin. Ia hampir gila karena ini.Atau mungkin kegilaan itu sudah benar-benar menjangkiti dirinya? Beberapa hari yang lalu Sehun bahkan mengunjungi Ji Hyun, lebih sering dari yang pernah dilakukannya selama ini hanya untuk mengenang Jongin dan putrinya. Dimanapun ia berada bayangan keduanya selalu menghantui seolah-olah foto yang berada di ponselnya sama sekali belum cukup.

Dengan berat hati Sehun kembali ke mobilnya dan memacu untuk mengunjungi bibinya, Byun Baek Eun. Ibunda Baekhyun itu mengundangnya makan siang bersama hari ini. Semenjak Baekhyun dan Suaminya kembali lagi ke Seoul, mereka memang sering menghabiskan waktu berdua saja. Sebuah rumah sederhana menyambut Sehun dengan ketenangan seperti biasa. Setelah memarkir mobilnya, Sehun bergerak mengitari rumah menuju pintu samping yang selalu terbuka. Ia memandangi sepetak kolam renang kecil dengan air yang berwarna biru. Disana pesta barbeque seringkali diadakan bila waktu berkumpul keluarga tiba. Tapi sepertinya dalam waktu dekat ini, tidak akan ada satu perayaan pun yang bisa membuat keluarga mereka berkumpul. Untuk sementara ini, halaman itu akan tetap sepi seperti saat ini.

Sehun tidak perlu mengetuk pintu karena di saat yang sama, Baek Eun sudah membukakan pintu untuknya. Ia akan membuang sampah yang berada di dalam kantong plastik di tangannya. Mungkin ke bak sampah di ujung gang?

"Biarkan aku yang melakukannya, Bibi!" Sehun mmenawarkan diri.Sayangnya Baek Eun menggeleng.

"Kau masuk saja. Aku akan melakukannya sendiri. Orang tua sepertiku seharusnya lebih banyak bergerak. Berjalan kaki ke ujung gang akan membantu kesehatanku!"

Sehun tersenyum, senyum yang dibuat-buat. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa tersenyum dengan tulus saat ini karena hatinya sedang tidak berada di tempat. Dengan langkah yang berat, Sehun melangkah memasuki rumah setelah membuka sepatu dan meletakkannya di dekat pintu. Ia memilih sofa ruang tengah untuk diduduki sambil menunggu bibinya kembali. Sehun melamun lagi, ia merindukan Jongin dan putrinya lagi.

"Sejak kapan hobimu kembali lagi seperti ini?" Sehun mengangkat wajahnya setelah merasa lamunannya terganggu.

Ia melihat seseorang melintas di hadapannya menuju dapur. Byun Baekbeom. Laki-laki itu kembali ke ruang tengah dan duduk di sofa yang berbeda dengan yang Sehun duduki. Ia mulai menyalakan televisi.

"Kapan kau tiba disini, Baekbeom?"

"Sejak kapan kau perhatian padaku?"Sehun mendengus.

Baekbeom tidak pernah bersikap ramah kepadanya. Laki-laki itu selalu menganggapnya sebagai musuh semenjak Baekbeom mengetahui kalau Sehun menyukai Baekhyun. Tapi itu masa lalu, kan? Sekarang Sehun bahkan tidak mengingat Baekhyun jika saja bukan karena seseorang yang mengungkitnya. Sehun membungkam mulutnya. Akan percuma baginya berdebat dengan Baekbeom,ucapan Baekbeom sangat kasar dan tidak perduli pada perasaan lawan bicaranya. Berbicara dengan sepupunya itu bisa membuat Sehun hilang kendali. Ia menunggu beberapa lama hingga bibinya kembali lagi. Cukup lama sebenarnya, dan selama itu pula Sehun harus didera perasaan kikuk karena Baekbeom sibuk mengganti acara televisi sesukanya setiap kali Sehun mulai menikmatinya.

 **Tbc.**

Novel by PHOEBE


	27. BAB 26

**BAB 26**

"Anak-anak, ayo makan siang!" Baek Eun memanggil mereka dengan ucapan lembut dari dapur.

Baik Sehun maupun Baekbeom berjalan bersisian menuju ruang makan. Sayup-sayup Sehun bisa mendengar gerutuan Baekbeom tentang betapa tidak sukanya ia bila dipanggil dengan sebutan anak-anak. Memang tidak ada seorangpun anak-anak di rumah ini. Sehun sudah cukup dewasa dan Baekbeom jauh lebih dewasa bila dibandingkan dengannya. Selang beberapa menit, semuanya sudah duduk dihadapan piring masing-masing dengan roasted chiken sebagai menu makan siang. Cukup mewah untuk tiga orang yang kelihatannya tidak begitu kelaparan. Masing-masing dari mereka hanya mengambil makanan dalam porsi yang sangat sedikit seolah-olah makan siang kali ini hanya kewajiban saja.

Sehun berusaha keras untuk tidak bicara karena ia sangat tau apa akibatnya bila bersikap sok akrab. Baekbeom pasti akan segera mengeluarkan ucapan-ucapan kerasnya dan membuat Sehun kehilangan kendali. Ia tidak ingin berkelahi saat ini, Sehun tidak ingin membuat bibinya sakit kepala seperti yang selalu terjadi diantara mereka berdua saat ini.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Sehun?"

Lagi-lagi Sehun melewatkan sesuatu. Ia terlalu banyak melamun belakangan ini sehingga membuatnya seringkali tidak mendengarkan ucapan orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya. Sehun menyesali nya. Ia memandangi bibinya dengan tatapan penuh permintaan maaf.

Baek Eun mendesah."Kau mulai lagi, Sehun!"

"Sudah ku bilang, bu. Percuma saja kau mengajaknya bicara. Fikirannya sedang tidak disini!" Baekbeom melirik Sehun dengan pandangan sinisnya yang biasa.

"Apakah ini karena kau merindukan Haowen lagi?"

Sehun berdiam diri sejenak lalu mengangguk, ia tidak bisa memungkirinya. Bibinya selalu menjadi satu-satunya orang dimana ia selalu menceritakan kerinduannya kepada Haowen.

"Siapa Haowen?" Baekbeom mulai bertanya penasaran.

Nyonya Byun menoleh kepada putranya dan menghela nafas berat.

"Dia putri dari Jongin, teman Baekhyun yang diperkenalkannya saat malam pesta pernikahannya waktu itu. Kau ingat?" Baekbeom angkat bahu.

Bukan karena ia tidak ingat. Baekbeom sangat mengingat Jongin, setiap orang yang pernah berdiam diri di rumah Park lebih dari satu jam pasti mengingat Jongin. Semua orang di rumah itu selalu memperkenalkan Jongin kepada semua tamu yang datang seolah-olah sedang memamerkan harta yang berharga. Jongin adalah lambang kesopanan dan keanggunan. Suaranya selalu tegas meskipun tidak tinggi. Meskipun tidak pernah berbicara dengannya, Baekbeom tau kalau Jongin pasti orang yang menyenangkan. Masih dengan sikap angkuhnya, Baekbeom menoleh kepada Sehun lalu berujar tajam.

"Kenapa kau harus merindukan anak itu? Dia bukan anakmu, kan?"

"Aku juga tidak bisa mengerti!"

"Jangan-jangan memang anakmu, hanya saja kau tidak sadar saat melakukannya."

"Hentikan! Bercandamu sama sekali tidak lucu!" Byun Baek Eun berdelik kepada Baekbeom. Lalu memandangi Sehun yang tertunduk.

Seandainya saja Haowen benar- benar anaknya, Sehun mungkin tidak akan merasa serba salah seperti hari ini hanya karena tidak memiliki alasan untuk mengunjunginya. Seandainya Haowen memang anaknya, Sehun tidak akan pernah membiarkan bayi mungil itu menjauh darinya. Tapi kenyataannya Jongin sudah menikah dan Haowen adalah anak dari laki-laki itu. Sehun memenuhi setiap ceruk dalam paru-parunya dengan udara. Ia sudah merasa seperti seorang ayah yang kehilangan anaknya hanya karena selalu bersama Jongin, selalu menemaninya di saat wanita itu mengandung Haowen, juga karena ada di saat kelahiran anak itu. Haowen benar-benar sudah mencuri hatinya.

"Seandainya memang anakku. Aku akan menjadi orang paling berbahagia di dunia ini!" Sehun berdesis.

Baekbeom mencibir mendengar kata-katanya. Untuk pertama kalinya terbit perasaan kasihan di hati Baekbeom saat melihat ekspresi kesedihan yang tampil di wajah sepupu sekaligus musuhnya. Kesedihan Sehun kali ini sepertinya melebihi kesedihannya saat Baekhyun menikah dengan Chanyeol. Ia benar-benar terlihat seperti orang yang akan kehabisan nyawanya jika tidak bertemu dengan Haowen satu jam saja.

"Besok lusa aku akan ke Seoul. Aku harus mengantarkan semua barang pesanan Baekhyun. Kau harus membantuku membawa barang-barang yang banyak itu dan aku akan membencimu melebihi apapun yang sudah kulakukan selama ini jika kau tidak mau ikut denganku ke Seoul!" Sehun menoleh kepada Baekbeom dengan tiba-tiba.

Benarkah Baekbeom melakukan itu? Dia mengajaknya ke Seoul?

"Kau butuh alasan untuk melihat anak itu di Seoul, Kan? Apakah alasan itu belum cukup?"

Baekhyun bersikap sangat riang seharian ini. Ia sangat senang hanya karena kakaknya menelpon untuk mengabarkan kalau laki-laki itu akan tiba di Seoul menjelang siang. Hari ini juga Baekhyun meminta Yeri menyiapkan kamar untuk kakaknya dan Yeri dengan senang hati melakukannya.

Jongin hanya bisa ikut senang. Baekbeom yang sangat mirip dengan mendiang Park Hyung Sik itu akan ada di rumah ini lagi. Ia akan membuat Jiyeon ketakutan dan menghindar untuk keluar kamar selama laki-laki itu ada disini. Tapi tidak akan ada perubahan yang berarti, Jiyeon hanya tidak akan mengikuti makan malam karena wanita itu memang tidak suka keluar kamar jika suaminya tidak berada dirumah. Sedangkan Minho akan bekerja seharian dan baru pulang untuk makan malam. Itu artinya kedatangan Baekbeom hanya akan mempengaruhi satu orang. Tidak, dua orang. Baekhyun juga sangat terpengaruh karena ia terlihat sangat senang dengan kedatangan kakaknya.

Menjelang siang, saat Jongin dan Kris sedang mengobrol di taman, sebuah taksi memasuki pekarangan rumah itu dan menurunkan satu orang, Baekbeom. Jongin lalu berusaha mendekat dan terkejut saat melihat seorang lagi yang keluar dari taksi setelahnya. Sehun? Laki-laki itu ada disini? Jongin menoleh kepada Kris yang berjalan di sampingnya. Laki-laki itu juga terkejut, ia menatap Sehun dengan pandangan tak menyangka.

Oh Sehun untuk pertama kali di dalam hidupnya merasakan bagaimana bila rasa bahagia dan gugup bercampur dengan perasaan iri dan cemburu. Ia melihat si kecil yang dirindukannya berada dalam timangan Kris yang sejatinya adalah kakaknya. Kris mungkin tidak menyukai kedatangan Sehun. Pandangannya menyiratkan seolah-olah Sehun tidak kemari lebih baik dari kebaikan apapun yang berada di dunia ini. Beberapa pelayan datang untuk menghampiri. Sehun membatalkan niatnya untuk menyapa dan lebih memilih membawa semua barang-barang yang berada dalam bagasi mobil menuju ke dalam rumah. Ia meninggalkan Baekbeom seorang diri untuk membayar taksi setelah semua barang-barang bawaannya dipindahkan. Sehun tidak keluar lagi, mungkin ia memilih untuk tidur di kamar yang disiapkan untuknya.

"Senang melihamu lagi, tuan!" Jongin berusaha menyapa dengan sikap seramah mungkin.

Baekbeom memaksakan sebuah senyum, ia kesulitan untuk tersenyum dengan tulus.

"Aku datang untuk mengunjungi Baekhyun!"

"Dan Haowen?" Kris menatap Baekbeom antusias lalu menyodorkan Haowen untuk lebih dekat dengannya.

"Lihat, dia putri pertama Baekhyun. Keponakan kita!" Kejutan.

Baekbeom melirik Jongin sejenak dan ia tau bahwa Jongin sangat gugup. Bukankah ibunya bilang kalau Haowen adalah putri Jongin? Lalu mengapa di rumah ini Haowen tiba-tiba saja menjadi putri Baekhyun? Baekhyun tidak mungkin menyembunyikan anaknya, kan? Itu berarti Jongin yang menyembunyikan kehamilannya dan Baekhyun membantunya menyembunyikan itu. Baekbeom menghela nafas samar. Jika Baekhyun sampai melakukan hal seperti ini, pasti ada maksudnya. Ia percaya dengan Baekhyun dan berniat untuk tidak ikut campur. Ia akan menanyakan langsung pada Baekhyun lain kali. Baekbeom mencoba menyentuh pipi mungil Haowen dengan belaian seringan bulu. Bayi itu bergerak lalu memandangnya.

"Ya, dia sangat cantik, aku rasa mirip dengan ibunya!"

"Benarkah? Aku malah mengira kalau ia mirip dengan Jongin!"

Baekbeom menyunggingkan senyum, sikap sinisnya kembali lagi. "Mungkin karena Jongin yang merawatnya. Kau pernah dengan pepatah, kan? Anjing pun bisa menyerupai majikannya jika mereka merasa dekat."

"Kau menyamakan keponakan kita dengan anjing?" Baekbeom angkat bahu lalu menoleh kepada Jongin.

"Dimana adikku?"

"Dia kelelahan karena menyiapkan kedatanganmu pagi ini. Sekarang dia sedang tertidur di kamarnya!"

"Kalau begitu aku juga mau beristirahat, sampai jumpa!"

Jongin menghela nafas lega saat Baekbeom memasuki rumah. Nafasnya tidak lagi tertahan. Ia tau kalau Baekbeom mencurigai sesuatu. Mungkin semua orang di Jeju sudah menceritakan tentang kehamilannya kepada Baekbeom. Sehun mungkin juga menceritakan tentang Haowen. Jongin beruntung Baekbeom masih tutup mulut dan tidak langsung menanyakan semuanya di hadapan Kris. Baekbeom cukup bisa diandalkan hingga saat ini.

Haowen terus menangis. Hal ini membuat Jongin merasa gusar dan tidak bisa beranjak dari kamar Baekhyun. Sepertinya ia harus segera membawa Sikecil menuju kamarnya di lantai bawah dan menyusui Haowen. Jongin bisa saja meminta izin kepada Baekhyun untuk menyusui di kamarnya. Tapi saat ini Chanyeol tengah berbaring di ranjang sambil menikmati biskuit buatannya sendiri. Ia sedikit mengeluh saat mendengar tangisan lantang Haowen di seluruh kamarnya.

"Susuilah dia!" ujar Chanyeol.

"Dia pasti sangat kelaparan. Kau tidak kasihan melihatnya?"

Ya, Jongin harus membawa Haowen saat ini juga untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Hanya itu satu-satunya tempat yang aman bagi Jongin untuk menyusui anaknya. Ia tidak mungkin meminjam kamar mandi untuk menyusui Haowen.

 **Tbc.**

Novel by PHOEBE


	28. BAB 27

**BAB 27**

Jongin tidak ingin anaknya makan di kamar mandi. Setelah meminta izin keluar dari kamar itu, Jongin segera membawa Haowen berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya.Tapi ia menemui Sehun yang menghadangnya. Sehun baru saja naik dan mereka bertemu di unjung tangga lantai atas.

"Ada apa dengan bayimu?"

"Dia sepertinya kelaparan. Aku harus membawanya ke kamar untuk menyusuinya!"

"Kalau begitu ikut aku saja!"

Jongin merasakan sentuhan Sehun lagi. Laki-laki itu menyeret Jongin untuk masuk ke kamarnya. Dengan perasaan gundah Sehun mengunci pintu dan menatap Jongin dengan tatapan penuh kebahagiaan. Ini pertama kalinya ia bisa berbicara dengan Jongin setelah tiba di Seoul tadi siang. Sehun harap ia bisa menggendong Haowen segera.

"Kau boleh memilih tempat yang mana saja yang paling nyaman untuk menyusui anakmu. Kamarmu masih jauh di belakang, kan? Dia bisa semakin kelaparan dan semua orang akan curiga karena pakaianmu sudah basah." Sehun melirik ke bagian dada Jongin, mendengar tangisan anaknya, air susu Jongin sudah tumpah membasahi pakaiannya.

"Aku selalu menderita setiap kali tidak bisa langsung menyusuinya bila dia kelaparan seperti ini. Ini bukan rumahku, aku tidak bebas disini."

Jongin berusaha duduk di ranjang dan membelakangi Sehun. Ia tidak ingin Sehun melihatnya menyusui bayinya. Sehun maklum dengan itu. Ia juga berusaha mencapai ranjang, hanya untuk duduk membelakangi Jongin. Punggung bertemu punggung membuat Sehun kembali dijalari kegugupan yang menggerogoti jiwanya.

"Setelah dia kenyang, boleh aku menggendongnya?"

"Ya," Jongin berdesis.

"Kau ada keperluan khusus makanya kemari?"

"Aku membantu Baekbeom membawa barang-barang untuk Baekhyun. Kau sepertinya sangat dekat dengan Kris!"

"Kami teman, Sehun."

"Kris tidak menyukai anak-anak. Tapi aku senang melihatnya menggendong anakmu tadi siang."

Jongin tersenyum. Ia juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu beberapa bulan ini?"

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau terlihat mengurus. Wajahmu juga seperti wajah yang kurang tidur."

"Aku punya anak kecil, Sehun. Tentu saja aku kurang tidur!"

"Ya, seharusnya aku tidak mengucapkan basa-basi yang tidak penting seperti itu!" Sehun menelan ludahnya.

Ia kehabisan kata-kata. Sehun merasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya. Selama di Jeju. Dirinya dan Jongin selalu mebicarakan apa saja. Mereka tidak pernah membiarkan kebisuan menyerang mereka terlalu lama seperti sekarang. Sehun menghela nafasnya. Sedetik, dua detik, kemudian berubah menjadi belasan menit. Mereka masih tidak bicara. Hingga akhirnya Sehun mendengar Jongin berteriak kecil. Wanita itu berusaha menahan teriakannya lalu meringis. Ia kesakitan.

"Ada apa?" Sehun bertanya cemas.

Ia ingin menoleh, tapi tidak. Hatinya melarang untuk melakukan hal itu tanpa izin.

"Haowen sudah memiliki dua buah gigi, dia menggigitku!"

Sehun terkekeh, ia hampir saja mengerang karena membayangkannya. Seandainya ia bisa melihat Jongin menyusui Haowen seperti dulu. Tapi sepertinya rumah ini memberikan batasan yang tidak mereka miliki di Jeju. Sehun merasa obrolan mereka agak kaku.

"Sepertinya dia sudah kenyang!" Jongin berkata lagi.

"Boleh aku menggendongnya?"

"Ya, tapi kau jangan menoleh dulu. Biarkan aku merapikan pakaianku dulu!"

Sehun menunggu beberapa menit. Ia merasa jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Sehun akan melihat Haowen, melihat anak yang diimpikannya setiap malam. Yang selalu dirindukannya tanpa Sehun ketahui alasannya. Saat Jongin memperbolehkannya menoleh, Sehun bisa melihat Haowen yang sudah sangat tenang berada di dalam dekapan ibunya. Sehun mengulurkan tangannya lalu mengambil alih Haowen dari Jongin, ia menimangnya dengan sangat bahagia, Sehun nyaris saja meneteskan air mata. Rasa haru mendesak, ia memandangi Haowen dengan pandangan penuh kerinduan yang sangat dalam. Gadis kecil itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, pelan-pelan ia mulai tertidur. Sehun menghela nafasnya dengan susah payah, Haowen tertidur dalam timangannya.

"Kau terlihat tidak senang dengan kedatangan saudaramu!" Jongin berujar tenang sambil berusaha menyuapi Haowen beberapa sendok bubur gandum.

Haowen sudah seharusnya belajar untuk memakan sesuatu karena usianya sudah hampir melewati enam bulan. Haowen juga sudah memiliki gigi yang membuatnya selalu berusaha memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam mulutnya. Ia pernah menggigit biscuit Yoogeun saat Yoogeun bermain-main dengan menyodorkan benda itu kemulutnya. Untuk itu, Jiyeon harus kewalahan menenangkan tangisan Yoogeun sambil menahan tawa.

Sore ini, Kris dan Jongin mengobrol di beranda samping. Hal yang rutin mereka lakukan semenjak Jongin merasa kalau Kris sudah mulai bisa mendekati putrinya. Meskipun hanya mengobrol saja, Jongin sudah merasa dekat kembali dengan Kris setelah setahun berpisah.

"Aku hanya terkejut dengan kedatangannya."

Kris memberikan telunjuknya kepada Haowen dan bocah itu berusaha mendekatkannya ke mulutnya. Jika saja Kris tidak menghindar, maka nasib jarinya akan sama saat digigit oleh Yoogeun waktu itu.

"Boleh aku mencoba untuk menyuapinya?" Jongin mengangguk lalu tersenyum.

Sebuah sendok plastik ditemani bubur gandum yang dicampur susu Vanilla kental diberikan kepada Kris. Kris mengambilnya dengan suka cita setelah memindahkan Haowen kepangkuannya.

"Hati-hati, Kris!" Kris mengangguk.

Ia sudah banyak mempelajari cara Jongin menyuapi Haowen. Baginya, memberikan sesendok bubur gandum untuk Haowen bukan hal yang sulit. Haowen bahkan membuka mulutnya sebelum sendok itu mendekat ke mulutnya. Dia sangat menikmatinya.

"Sepertinya dia lapar!"

"Aku rasa giginya membuat mulutnya merasa gatal. Karena itu Haowen menggigit apa saja yang bisa digapainya. Untungnya tidak seorangpun yang memberikannya Lasagna pedas seperti yang Minho lakukan pada Yoogeun."

"Ini semua karena kau tidak pernah melepaskannya. Kau bahkan tidak melepaskan orang yang menggendongnya dari pandanganmu. Sepertinya kau sangat menyayanginya, mungkin lebih daripada kau menyayangi anakmu."

"Kalau aku menyayanginya, aku bisa apa? Aku tidak bisa menolak perasaan seperti itu, kan?"

"Begitu juga perasaanku padamu selama ini." Pipi Jongin memerah. Kris mulai merayunya.

"Bisakah kau membebaskanku dari rayuanmu, sekali saja? Aku bisa panas mendengarnya!"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ini sulit untukku,Kris!"

"Tidak ada yang sulit, Jongin! Kau hanya perlu memutuskan untuk menerimaku dan saat itu terjadi, aku akan menyingkirkan semua penghalang yang ada untuk menadapatkanmu. Kau harus bersamaku!"

Baekbeom berjalan santai sambil menggenggam sebuah mug berisi Jus panas. Selera anehnya adalah kebanggaannya, Baekbeom tidak perduli saat pelayan yang menjalankan perintahnya untuk membuat Punch itu protes. Mereka lebih suka menyajikan Punch dalam keadaan dingin. Tapi jika Baekbeom menginginkan punch panas, apa yang bisa mereka lakukan?

Selama disini Baekbeom sering terganggu karena Jiyeon seringkali berteriak setiap kali melihat wajahnya sehingga hal itu harus membuat Minho meminta maaf kepadanya berkali-kali. Sikap tidak perduli Baekbeom sepertinya tidak bisa ia terapkan kepada Jiyeon. Setiap kali Jiyeon terganggu, Baekbeom akan didesaki perasaan tidak enak. Halitulah yang membuat Baekbeom lebih suka berkeliaran di rumah ini pada siang hari dan berusaha keras untuk tidak makan malam dengan alasan diet. Dia tidak ingin Jiyeon melempar piring ke arahnya saat makan malam.

Oh Sehun yang termenung di pintu samping menarik perhatian Baekbeom. Ia mendekat, lalu menoleh ke arah mana Sehun memandang. Ini sudah ketiga atau empat kali? Entahlah. Ia selalu bersikap sepeti ini setiapkali melihat Kris berbincang-bincang dengan Jongin. Wajahnya juga sedih jika melihat Kris bercanda dengan Haowen.

Baekbeom hanya memandangi setiap ekspresi yang terlihat di wajah Sehun dengan asyik hingga Sehun menoleh kepadanya tanpa sengaja.Tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau Sehun merasa sangat terkejut. Untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat Baekbeom tersenyum lebar. Tapi Sehun sangat tau bahwa senyuman Baekbeom itu adalah senyum mengejek. Sehun hanya mendengus kesal lalu beranjak menuju kamarnya. Ia sadar kalau Baekbeom mengikutinya. Laki-laki itu pasti ingin membahas tentang ekspresi anehnya. Saat membuka pintu kamar, Sehun berusaha membanting pintu agar Baekbeom mengerti bahwa dirinya tidak mau diikuti. Sayangnya Baekbeom lebih sigap. Laki-laki itu meletakkan Mugnya di atas meja sebelum berakhir di atas ranjang. Baekbeom berbaring terlentang dengan kedua tangan menumpu kepala. Ia benar-benar suka bertindak seperti raja. Meskipun ini kamar mereka berdua, seharusnya Baekbeom mengerti bahwa Sehun sangat ingin berbaring. Tapi laki-laki itu menguasai ranjang lebih dulu dan tidak memberikan celah bagi Sehun untuk berbaring disana.

"Tidak bisakah kau tidak mengusikku?"

"Tidak."

Sehun mendengus lalu mencari sofa terdekat untuk memejamkan mata. Ia nyaris tertidur jika saja Baekbeom tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang mengejutkannya.

"Kau mencintai Jongin?" Mata Sehun berdelik.

Ia tidak mungkin mencintai Jongin, kan? Dia sudah bersuami.

"Kris sepertinya bertindak lebih dulu dibandingkan dengan dirimu." Lanjut Baekbeom lagi.

"Tidak mungkin. Jongin dan Kris hanya dekat. Mereka mungkin berteman."

"Hanya dekat? Kau tidak sedang berusaha membohongi dirimu sendiri? Apakah kau tidak sadar bagaimana Kris memandang Jongin? Bukan hanya kasih sayang, Kris juga memiliki gairah untuk wanita itu. Siapapun juga tau kalau Kris menyukai Jongin, semua pelayan dirumah ini diam-diam membicarakan hubungan mereka. Aku bahkan mendengar kalau mereka sudah pernah bercinta sebanyak dua kali dirumah ini. Entahlah jika ditempat lain. Kris dan Jongin juga sering pergi berdua jika mereka tidak punya pekerjaan lain."

 **Tbc.**

Novel by PHOEBE


	29. BAB 28

**BAB 28**

"Hentikan." Sehun emosi.

Entah mengapa ia merasa sangat marah mendengar ucapan Baekbeom tentang Jongin dan Kris.

"Mereka tidak mungkin begitu, Baekbeom. Jongin sudah bersuami!"

Baekbeom lagi-lagi tersenyum sinis. "Lalu apakah kau melihat suaminya berada di sekitar sini?"

"Suaminya seorang pilot. Jadi mungkin saja sekarang dia sedang bertugas."

"Benarkah? Pantas jika Jongin berselingkuh dengan kris. Siapapun laki-laki bodoh yang menyia-nyiakannya itu sudah membuat Jongin merasa kesepian hingga memilih Kris untuk menjadi pelabuhan hati berikutnya. Aku tidak tau apakah kau beruntung karena terlepas dari itu atau harus merasa malang karena wanita yang kau sukai ternyata menduakan suaminya dengan..."

"Kau tidak sedang mengaduku dengan Kakakku, kan?"

"Apa untungnya buatku. Meskipun, yah! Pasti seru jika melihat pertengkaran di rumah ini!"

Baekbeom kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia tau kalau Sehun sudah meradang. Sehun mengambil handuk dan mungkin akan berendam selama berjam-jam di kamar mandi. Hatinya pasti merasa panas. Baekbeom belum tau seperti apa intrik Jongin di rumah ini, sebenarnya. Yang pasti orang-orang di rumah ini sedang mengira kalau dia sedang baik-baik saja. Saat Kris mengatakan bahwa Haowen adalah putri Baekhyun, Baekbeom sudah dipengaruhi oleh kecurigaan.

Jika Jongin memang sudah bersuami,mengapa dia harus menyembunyikan siapa Haowen sebenarnya di rumah ini? Bukankah Normal jika dia memiliki seorang anak jika sudah bersuami? Kecuali sejak malam pernikahan mereka tidak pernah bercinta sama sekali. Dan Jongin memiliki laki-laki lain sebagai ayah dari anaknya yang tidak ingin diketahui oleh suaminya. Jika begitu, hipotesis Baekbeom menyiratkan bahwa Jongin adalah wanita yang licik. Tapi dia tau kalau Jongin tidak begitu. Ia ingin mengungkap misteri aneh ini sebelum kembali melanjutkan kehidupannya. Baekbeom tidak akan pernah membiarkan rasa penasaran menggerogoti hidupnya.

Jongin berdelik kepada Minho yang menyuapi Haowen dengan coklat foundue. Jongin yakin, dalam beberapa hari lagi, Minho akan menyuapi Haowen dengan makanan pedas seperti yang dilakukannya kepada Yoogeun dulu. Laki-laki itu sepertinya sangat suka memanjakan Haowen dengan makanan sebagaimana ia memanjakan Yoogeun. Ia bahkan membelikan tart besar untuk dilahap Yoogeun seorang diri hari ini untuk mengisi hari libur.

"Kalu lihat, Jongin? Dia sedang berusaha membuat keponakannya menjadi rakus seperti yang dilakukannya kepada putranya!" Jiyeon berdesis sambil mengawasi suapan-suapan Yoogeun yang lahap.

Tangan Yoogeun sudah penuh dengan krim. Anak itu tidak lagi menggunakan sendok untuk menikmati tart yang dibelikan oleh ayahnya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Ini hanya kue coklat!"

Minho membela diri lalu kembali berkonsentrasi menyumpali mulut Haowen dengan kue itu. Haowen sangat menyukainya.

"Makanlah sayang, habiskan. Paman suka melihat bayi-bayi yang gemuk!"

"Itu sudah potongan kedua, kan?"

"Ya, kau tidak perlu khawatir Jongin, aku bersumpah ini yang terakhir. Setelah ini kau bisa melihat Haowen tertidur karena kekenyangan."

"Ya, kelihatannya Haowen sudah mengantuk!"

Jongin menghela nafasnya lega karena Minho tidak mungkin memaksakan Haowen untuk makan lebih banyak lagi. Bayi mungil itu pasti sudah sangat kenyang. Haowen hanya menyukai rasa manis coklat dan ia terus berusaha melahapnya dengan mata yang sudah sayu.

"Bisakah aku mengambil Haowen sekarang? Aku harus membersihkannya sebelum dia tertidur!"

Minho menyerah lalu memenuhi mulutnya dengan sisa kue coklat yang tidak dihabiskan oleh Haowen. Ia memberikan Haowen kepada Jongin setelah itu.

"Bersihkan disini saja, setelah ini kau bisa melakukan hal lain." Jongin menggeleng.

"Aku hanya bisa mengurusi Haowen saja di rumah ini. Semua orang tidak mengizinkanku melakukan hal lain. Aku permisi dulu!"

Jongin berbalik dan beranjak keluar dari kamar pasangan itu. Ia menghela nafas lega karena akhirnya Haowen akan tidur. Jongin hanya perlu menggendongnya sambil menimang tubuhnya hingga ia benar-benar terlelap. Tapi sebelum itu, Haowen sudah harus bersih. Wajahnya sudah seperti topeng karena dipenuhi dengan noda krim coklat dari kue yang Minho berikan.

"Kau tidak ingin menjelaskan sesuatu padaku?" Jongin terkesiap.

Baekbeom tiba-tiba saja ada di hadapannya berdiri dengan kokoh. Ia tau kalau Baekbeom sedang berusaha memintanya menjelaskan kecurigaannya. Ia tidak tau lagi harus bersikap apa mengenai ini.

"Aku harus menjelaskan apa, Tuan?" Baekbeom menggeleng.

"Kau pasti tau tentang apa itu Nyonya."

"Aku harus memandikan Haowen dulu." Potong Jongin, "Dia sudah sangat mengantuk."

"Ya, kalau begitu jelaskan sambil memandikan Haowen. Bisa,kan?" Jongin menghela nafas, ia menyerah.

"Baiklah, kau boleh ikut aku ke dapur." Senyum Baekbeom mempengaruhinya.

Haruskah ia menceritakan tentang rahasianya kepada Baekbeom? Lalu Jongin harus memulai dari mana? Jongin mulai dijalari perasaan gugup. Ia mengerjakan semuanya dengan perasaan bercampur. Di mulai dari menyiapkan air hangat hingga akhirnya menidurkan Haowen. Jongin semakin didera perasaan tidak tenang saat ia melihat Haowen terlelap, sekarang sudah saatnya ia mengatakan sesuatu. Jongin menoleh kepada Baekbeom, laki-laki itu memandangnya.

"Tanyakanlah tentang apapun yang ingin kau ketahui. Aku akan berusaha menjawabnya!" Baekbeom beringsut sedikit lalu menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada.

Ia masih bersandar di ambang pintu dan membiarkan pintu terbuka. Baekbeom tidak berkata apa-apa untuk beberapa waktu hingga ia yakin semua pelayan meninggalkan Dapur. Tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh menguping percakapan mereka berdua. Baekbeom ingin mengetahui semuanya bukan untuk disebarkan.Ia melakukannya untuk kepuasan pribadi.

"Sebelumnya, aku beritahukan kepadamu. Aku tidak akan menceritakan kepada siapapun tentang percakapan kita ini. Jadi jangan khawatir dan jawablah semuanya dengan jujur. Ini untuk kepuasan diriku secara personal. Kau mengerti?" Jongin menghela nafas lega.

"Aku senang mendengarnya."

"Kalau begitu ceritakanlah!"

"Aku tidak tau harus memulai dari mana."

"Mulailah dari mengapa orang-orang di rumah ini tidak mengetahui siapa Haowen sebenarnya!"

Jongin menghela nafas lagi, ia nyaris memulai semuanya jika saja Baekbeom tidak mengangkat tangannya karena ada seseorang yang memasuki dapur. Setelah Baekbeom memerintahkannya untuk melanjutkan ceritanya, Jongin memulainya dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

"Ini ide Baekhyun. Dia mengetahui aku hamil tanpa suami. Kau tau mengenai peraturan di rumah ini? Jika kami, para pelayan mengalami kejadian seperti itu, kami harus berpisah dari anak kami untuk beberapa waktu dan diperbolehkan pulang setelah dinikahkan dengan seseorang yang tidak kami kenal. Aku tidak ingin berpisah dari anakku. Karena itu aku mengikuti ide Baekhyum tentang Haowen. Meskipun Haowen diakui sebagai anaknya, aku tidak akan pernah berpisah dari anakku dan tetap bisa menimangnya. Lagipula kau tidak perlu khawatir. Baekhyun tidak akan melakukan itu selamanya. Setelah Haowen cukup besar atau paling tidak setelah Haowen berhenti menyusu. Kami akan mengatakan semuanya."

"Dan kau akan menerima hukuman?"

"Tuan Park mengatakan kalau dia tidak akan pernah menghukumku. Tapi ia harus melakukannya. Tuan Park harus melakukannya untuk menjaga kehormatannya. Ia berusaha keras menasihatiku untuk menikah sebelum mengakui Haowen sebagai anakku. Dengan itu aku tidak harus keluar dari rumah ini. Atau mungkin aku akan tetap keluar dari rumah ini tanpa harus berpisah dari Haowen."

"Jadi Park Jung soo sudah tau?" Jongin mengangguk.

"Dan kau memilih Krisuntuk menjadi laki-laki yang membantumu menyatukan Haowen dengan dirimu? Kau yakin?"

"Menurutku Kris cukup baik untuk diandalkan!"

"Lalu siapa ayah dari putrimu ini?"

Jongin menahan nafas, pertanyaan itu datang lagi. Ia harus mengatakan apa? Jongin mulai sesak. Ia merasa sedih untuk pertama kalinya saat pertanyaan itu menyerangnya. Jongin menoleh kepada Haowen yang tertidur di atas ranjang dengan sangat perlahan.

"Aku tidak tau!"

"Apa maksudmu? Mustahil kalau kau tidak tau siapa yang menidurimu, kan?"

"Aku bahkan tidak mengingat kapan semua ini terjadi. Menurut Baekhyun berdasarkan usia kehamilanku, seseorang memaksaku bercinta dengannya pada pesta malam itu. Ia mendengar teriakanku, itu katanya. Saat itu aku sangat mabuk. Aku bahkan tidak sadar kalau pada malam itu, aku kehilangan segalanya."

"Dan kau tidak berusaha untuk mencari tau siapa yang menidurimu?"

"Ada beribu laki-laki yang hadir di pesta itu. Haruskah aku mendatangi mereka satu persatu dan menanyakannya? Bagaimana jika tidak ada seorangpun yang mengaku? Kalau aku melakukan itu, aku bukan hanya akan mempermalukan diriku. Tapi juga keluarga ini. Karena itu aku memutuskan untuk tidak mencari tau. Biarlah Haowen hanya menjadi anakku. Aku tidak ingin Haowen dipisahkan dariku sama sekali."

"Orang-orang di rumah ini sangat kejam. Apakah kau tidak pernah berfikir untuk membawa Haowen pergi dari rumah ini?" Jongin menggeleng.

"Aku belum pernah berfikir sampai kesana. Dan aku harap, aku tidak pernah melakukannya. Setidaknya selagi Tuan Park masih hidup."

 **Tbc.**

Novel by PHOEBE


	30. BAB 29

**BAB 29**

Sehun berdiri terpaku melihat Jongin dan Kris yang duduk di ruang tengah. Ia menyembunyikan dirinya di dekat tangga agar bisa memperhatikan keduanya dengan bebas. Sehun tau, tidak seharusnya ia melakukan ini. Seharusnya Sehun pergi menjauh dan tidak perlu merasa sakit hati karena melihat Kris dan Jongin. Tapi Sehun ingin tau seberapa dekat mereka, benarkah seperti yang Baekbeom katakan?

"Kau sangat menikmati kue tart itu?" Suara Jongin terdengar begitu menggemaskan.

Ia memandangi Kris yang duduk sangat dekat di sisinya sambil memasukkan potongan-potongan tart ke dalam mulutnya.

"Itu milik Yoogeun!"

"Aku tau. Tapi Jiyeon tidak melarangku untuk memakannya. Dia bilang Yoogeun sudah menghabiskan sekotak tart ukuran besar kemarin sore!"

"Yah, anak itu sanggup melahap semuanya sendirian. Ia sudah cukup gemuk."

Dan Jongin menepuk tangan Kris saat menyodorkan kue tart itu ke mulut Haowen. Kris membatalakan suapannya dan Haowen merengek. Dengan kesal Jongin mengambil sedikit krim dari kue yanKris sodorkan lalu memasukkannya ke mulut Haowen. Bocah itu berhenti merengek.

"Jangan berikan tart kepada Haowen. Dia bisa kegemukan."

"Kalau begitu kau saja!" Kris menyodorkan potongan kecil tart itu kepada Jongin dan Jongin hanya bisa menatap kue itu dengan ragu. Kris menghela nafas.

"Hanya sepotong, sayang! Makanlah!" Akhirnya Jongin memilih memakannya lalu berusaha dengan cepat menghabiskan semuanya.

"Itu yang terakhir, aku tidak mau lagi!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak suka tart?" Jongin menggeleng.

Ia tidak suka, Jongin lebih suka kue kering bila dibandingkan dengan kue-kue basah seperti tart. Kris tersenyum paham lalu beringsut semakin mendekati Jongin. Ia memberikan sebuah kecupan di bibirnya, hanya sekilas. Tapi berhasil membuat Jongin terkejut dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari Kris.

"Apa yang kaulakukan? Bagaimana bila ada yang melihat?"

"Semua orang di rumah ini sudah tau tentang hubungan kita. Kau ingin menyembunyikan hal seperti apa? Aku sangat merindukanmu."

Dan Kris kembali mengulum bibir wanita pujaannya untuk beberapa lama. Jongin membalasnya beberapa saat lalu menyudahinya dengan cepat. Ia menunduk malu.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya lebih lama di depan Haowen."

"Kalau begitu tutup matanya seperti ini." Haowen telah tidak bisa melihat apa-apa.

Kris menutup mata Haowen dengan telapak tangannya lalu kembali merengkuh Jongin untuk mencumbunya. Kali ini lebih dalam. Tapi lagi-lagi Kris tidak bisa berlama-lama karena Baekbeom membanting sebuah buku tebal ke atas meja yang berada dihadapan mereka. Kris langsung menjauhkan dirinya dari Jongin dan Jongin harus tertunduk malu. Baekbeom menatap mereka secara bergatian dengan sorot mata mengganggunya lalu mengambil alih potongan kue tart yang tersisa di atas meja sambil menyalakan televisi.

"Kalau ingin melakukan hal seperti itu, mengapa tidak di kamar saja?" Gumamnya.

Sehun menggigit bibirnya. Semuanya sudah semakin jelas dan Baekbeom benar. Hubungan mereka sepertinya bukan hanya sebatas teman. Sehun ingin melarikan diri. Tapi akal sehat membuatnya berfikir untuk bergabung. Langkahnya memang perlahan, tapi Sehun bisa mencapai sofa terdekat dengan Jongin dalam waktu singkat.Jongin terlihat gelisah. Ia mendekap Haowen erat-erat dan nyaris saja hendak pergi jika saja Sehun tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa di tolak.

"Boleh aku menggendong Haowen sebentar?"

Jongin menatap Sehun ragu. Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuknya menyetujui permintaan Sehun. Sehun memberikan sebuah senyum yang bisa menenangkan hatinya. Laki-laki itu mengambil alih Haowen dan meletakkannya di pangkuannya. Sehun menggenggam kedua tangan Haowen yang menghadap kepadanya. Ia mencium kening Haowen sekali lalu bergumam pelan.

"Hai, sayang!"

Haowen menyeringai, ia senang melihat wajah Sehun yang tersenyum padanya. Haowen sudah mulai berbicara meskipun ia hanya mengeluarkan kata 'bbahh' yang tidak tentu artinya. Sayangnya Haowen tidak bisa bertahan lama dalam pangkuan Sehun. Baekbeom segera mengambil alihnya dan ia membuat Sehun terperangah.

"Hai cantik, kau harus bermain dulu denganku sebelum aku menyerahkanmu pada ibumu!"

"Tapi..." Baekbeom melirik Jongin yang sepetinya tidak setuju dengan ide Baekbeom yang ingin membawa putrinya.

"Kenapa? Apa perlu aku mencari ayahnya untuk meminta izin?" Jongin langsung ciut.

Baekbeom tengah menekannya dan tidak akan ada seorangpun yang menduganya. Ia menggeleng untuk menandakan kalau bukan masalah yang besar jika Baekbeom ingin membawanya. Ia menyerah kepada Baekbeom karena laki-laki itu mengetahui rahasianya.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Jika dia menangis, aku pastikan dia akan segera ku kembalikan padamu. Jika tidak, kau boleh menjemputnya di kamarku begitu waktu tidurnya tiba!" Jongin mengangguk. Kikuk.

Baekhyun menatap Jongin dengan tatapan tak percaya mengenai cerita Jongin bahwa Baekbeom mengetahui semuanya. Sekarang, bertambah satu orang lagi. Baekhyun sempat khawatir jika Baekbeom memberi tahu kepada Sehun tentang cerita itu sedangkan Sehun sudah terlanjur mendengar kebohongan bahwa Jongin sudah menikah.

"Dia bisa saja memberi tau orang-orang di rumah ini tentang siapa Haowen sebenarnya."

"Kau yakin kalau Baekbeom akan memberi tau Sehun?" Jongin juga mulai merasa khawatir.

"Aku tidak yakin karena mereka berdua kurang akur selama ini. Tapi bisa saja seperti itu, kan? Mereka berdua datang bersama ke Seoul. Tinggal di dalam kamar yang sama dan bisa saja sering berbagi cerita. Sepertinya aku harus berbicara dengan Baekbeom untuk membicarakan mengenai hal ini."

"Biarkan aku saja." Jongin menimpali dengan cepat.

"Biarkan aku saja yang berbicara pada Baekbeom. Sebenarnya dia berjanji tidak akan mengatakan hal itu kepada siapapun, tapi mungkin aku perlu memastikan."

"Kalau begitu sekarang Baekbeom pasti sedang berada di kamarnya. Waktu makan malam sudah tiba dan dia tidak pernah makan malam selama di rumah ini. Ini kesempatanmu." Jongin mengangguk paham.

Ia akan segera menemui Baekbeom di kamarnya. Dengan hati-hati Jongin menggendong Haowen yang sudah terlelap lalu mengintip dari pintu kamar Baekhyun untuk beberapa lama. Setelah yakin bahwa Sehun tidak lagi berada di kamar itu, Jongin langsung melangkah cepat menyongsong pintu kamar tamu. Ia yakin kalau Baekbeom ada di dalam. Laki-laki itu tidak keluar bersama Sehun tadi.

Jongin membuka pintu secara paksa dan terperangah saat pintu terbuka. Baekbeom sedang bertelanjang dada dalam posisi membelakangi Jongin karena menghadapi cermin. Begitu melihat Baekbeom menyadari kedatangannya, Jongin segera menutup kembali pintu. Tapi, apa itu tadi?Ia melihat sesuatu di punggung Baekbeom. Sesuatu berbentuk sayap.

"Tato?" Jongin berdesis.

Park Hyung Sik memelikinya dan Baekbeom juga?

"Masuklah!" Baekbeom membuka pintu kembali.

Ia sudah mengenakan sebuah T-shirt tipis berwarna abu-abu untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Dengan ragu Jongin masuk ke dalam kamar tamu dan duduk disofa setelah Baekbeom mempersilahkannya. Jongin menghela nafas, ia melupakan tujuannya untuk datang kemari karena melihat tato itu. Yah, Baekbeom bukan hanya memiliki kemiripan wajah, ia juga memiliki tato yang sama dengan yang Hyung Sik miliki. Mendiang Daehyun pernah menceritakan mengenai tato yang dimiliki kakak iparnya itu kepada Jongin.

"Aku menyesal kau melihatnya!" Baekbeom berkata lagi.

"Kau Hyung Sik?"

"Tidak, tidakkah kau berfikir semua orang bisa saja memiliki tato yang sama?"

Sebuah senyum tersampir di sudut bibir Jongin.

"Aku tidak menanyakan tato. Aku hanya bertanya apakah kau Hyung Sik. Jadi kau benar-benar Hyung Sik?" Baekbeom menyesal membicarakan tentang tato harusnya ia pura-pura tidak tau jika Park Hyung Sik memiliki tato. Ia sudah terpancing.

"Kali ini bukan hanya kau yang punya rahasia. Aku juga!"

"Astaga. Semua orang sudah menduganya meskipun ada yang berbeda dari wajahmu dan Hyung Sik!"

"Aku menjalani operasi plastik, kau tau?"

"Tapi Park Hyung Sik sudah meninggal, kan? Karena itu Jiyeon menikah dengan Minho!"

"Park Hyung Sik memang sudah meninggal. Yang hidup sekarang adalah Byun Baekbeom."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Jika aku mengatakan kepadamu bahwa Baekbeom bukanlah Hyung Sik, apakah kau percaya? Park Hyung Sik mungkin memang pernah ada. Tapi Hyung Sik adalah Baekbeom. Baekbeom yang hidup lebih dulu hingga ibuku menjanda dan menyerahkanku kepada sahabatnya. Aku berubah menjadi Hyung Sik dengan kehidupan baru. Tapi kehidupan Hyung Sik sangat Naas, berselingkuh dengan adik iparnya sehingga gadis itu meninggal dunia. Kematian Daehyun adalah salahku. Dan aku tidak mau menjadi Hyung Sik lagi. Karena itu aku kembali kepada ibuku dan harus terkejut karena aku memiliki adik yang sangat serupa dengan Daehyun dari suami ibuku yang baru. Tuhan menghukumku dengan rasa sakit itu sepanjang hidupku. Meskipun Daehyun sudah tidak ada, aku selalu tersakiti oleh bayangannya yang selalu berada di dalam diri Baekhyun."

"Kau menceritakannya tanpa dipinta, Hyung Sik!"

"Baekbeom." Baekbeom meralat.

"Aku sudah bilang, kan? Aku tidak mau menjadi Hyung Sik lagi!"

Jongin menatap Baekbeom dengan tatapan yang tak menyangka. Ternyata Baekbeom adalah Park Hyung Sik yang pernah menjadi bagian penting di rumah ini. Suami Jiyeon dan cinta pertama Daehyun. Laki-laki yang pernah menjadi rebutan dua bersaudara itu pada akhirnya kembali ke rumah ini sebagai orang lain yang tidak dikenal. Orang lain yang memiliki sikap berbeda dengan siapapun dirinya sebelumnya.

 **Tbc.**

Novel by PHOEBE


	31. BAB 30

**BAB 30**

"Seharusnya kau juga menghapus tato itu!" Baekbeom menggeleng.

"Mendiang Daehyun menyukainya. Ia menganggapku sebagai malaikat karena tato sayap ini. Aku tidak mungkin menghapusnya. Ini adalah sisa kenangan hidupku yang dulu. Yah, meskipun aku tidak mau menjadi Hyung Sik lagi, ada beberapa hal tentangnya yang tidak ingin kuhapus dari hidupku."

"Menarik, kau sangat pandai mengubah dirimu menjadi orang lain. Sikapmu sangat berbeda dengan sikap Hyung Sik. Kau sangat antagonis dan sangat suka menonjolkan itu."

"Aku tidak perlu komentar tentang sikap. Hyung Sik dan Baekbeom berbeda. Hyung Sik adalah malaikat yang berubah menjadi iblis karena cinta. Tapi Baekbeom mungkin tidak akan pernah berubah. Ia akan jadi iblis selamanya." Baekbeom tertawa renyah lalu berbicara lagi setelah tawanya reda.

"Bukankah orang akan lebih membenci orang baik yang berubah menjadi jahat bila dibandingkan orang yang mereka kenal jahat sejak awal?"

"Dan kau memutuskan untuk menjadi jahat sejak awal karena itu?"

"Karena aku hanya memerlukan orang-orang yang memaklumi sikap jahatku, bukan orang yang menghakimi perubahanku dari malaikat menuju iblis. Kau kemari tidak untuk membicarakan tentang iblis dan malaikat, kan?" Jongin mengangguk, ia ingat kembali dengan tujuannya menemui Baekbeom.

"Aku hanya ingin menagih janjimu untuk tidak mengatakan tentang rahasiaku kepada siapapun."

"Termasuk kepada Sehun?"

"Kepada siapapun!" Baekbeom tersenyum sinis.

Sepertinya ekspresi itu sudah sangat sesuai dengan wajah antagonis hasil operasi plastik miliknya. Meskipun di permak sedemikian rupa, Baekbeom tetap memiliki kemiripan dengan Park Hyung Sik. Terlihat sangat jeals.

"Kenapa, Jongin? Kau bingung karena kemarin aku menggodamu saat kau dan Kris bercumbu? Kau sudah menyakiti Sehun, kau tau?"

"Aku tidak mengerti tentang itu?!"

"Sehun menyukaimu dan kau bercumbu dengan Kakaknya. Ia datang kemari karena merindukan anakmu dan harus melihat interaksi intimmu dengan Kris."

Benarkah? Jongin membatin. Benarkah Sehun menyukai Jongin? Kata-kata Baekbeom sekali lagi membuat Jongin terperangah.

"Kau sedang berbohong, kan?"

"Astaga, jangan katakan kalau kau mulai dijalari kebingungan karena mengetahui perasaan Sehun yang sebenarnya. Kau juga menyukai Sehun? Aku memang tidak menyukai Sehun. Tapi aku tau bagaimana rasanya saat melihat wanita yang kita cintai berada dalam pelukan orang lain. Aku bisa merasakan kesakitan itu kembali, kesakitan saat melihat Daehyun berada dalam pelukan Chanyeol dan itu bisa kuraba hanya dengan melihat ekspresi Sehun. Aku tidak suka rasa sakit, aku juga benci dengan rasa cemburu. Aku ingin menyeretnya pulang, tapi aku tidak tega. Sehun sedang menikmati kesakitannya setiap kali melihatmu bersama Kris!"

Jongin menoleh kepada Haowen yang sedang terlelap dengan tatapan kosong. Benarkah Sehun menyukainya? Kata-kata itu terus berulang di kepalanya. Oh Sehun menyukainya? Mengapa hatinya tiba-tiba saja merasa senang? Astaga, apa yang terjadi padanya?

Mengejutkan. Ternyata Byun Baekbeom adalah orang yang dikenal dan Jongin merasa tidak lagi menghadapi orang asing saat berbicara dengannya. Dalam sekejap, interaksinya dan Baekbeom sudah menjadi dekat sebagaimana interaksi Jongin dengan Baekhyun. Ia juga lebih tenang saat Baekbeom selalu berusaha memisahkan Sehun dari Kris. Jongin sangat takut jika terjadi pertengkaran diantara keduanya dan itu menyebabkan Jongin lebih banyak menghindar dari mereka meskipun niatnya untuk menikah dengan salah seorang dari mereka sama sekali belum punah.

Ada kebingungan di benak Jongin mengenai siapa yang dia pilih, Oh Sehun atau Kakaknya, Kris. Kris tentunya bisa menjadi pilihan yang menjanjikan, tapi Jongin menyukai Sehun dan ia tidak bisa memungkiri itu. Jalannya menuju Sehun lebih berbelit-belit bila dibandingkan dengan Kris. Tapi Sehun mengetahui Haowen adalah putri Jongin dan menyayangi anak itu seperti putrinya sendiri sedangkan Kris belum mengetahui apa-apa hingga kini.

Jika saja Kris mengetahui siapa Haowen sebenarnya, Jongin juga meragukan Kris akan bisa menerimanya. Kris tidak menyukai Haowen sejak awal dan berusaha menyukainya sebagai keponakannya. Jika dia tau kalau Haowen adalah putri Jongin dari ayah yang tidak jelas siapa, apakah Kris bisa menerima Haowen? Sehun juga mengetahui Daliah sebagai wanita yang sudah memiliki suami. Meskipun Baekbeom mengatakan kalau Sehun menyukainya, Sehun tidak pernah menunjukkan kasih sayang itu, kecuali pada Haowen.

Jongin mendengus kesal, sampai saat ini hatinya benar-benar didera perasaan gamang. Hanya ada satu pilihan yang harus diambil saat ini, mengikuti semuanya berjalan apa adanya. Jongin akan membiarkan waktu yang memilihkan seorang suami untuknya. Sehun ataukah Kris, keduanya adalah pilihan yang sama-sama memiliki kesempatan besar.

Apakah Jongin terlalu yakin? Apakah dia sudah terpengaruh oleh ucapan Baekbeom yang belum jelas kebenarannya? Astaga, Jongin sudah memikirkan hal ini selama dua hari belakangan. Ia bahkan seringkali membiarkan Haowen menangis di pelukannya seperti sekarang. Seharusnya ia tidak melakukan itu.

"Maafkan ibu, sayang." Jongin berbisik sambil menggosok-gosok punggung Haowen yang berada dalam pelukannya.

"Ibu tidak akan melakukan hal seperti ini lagi."

Haowen mulai bisa sedikit lebih tenang, sepertinya anak itu menyadari bahwa perhatian ibunya sudah kembali kepadanya. Atau karena kedatangan Sehun? Jongin melihat Sehun di kejauhan sedang berjalan cepat menuju ke arahnya. Haowen selalu tenang saat bersama Sehun.

"Kau apakan pacarku?" Cetus Sehun berpura-pura marah. Ia sudah berhasil membuat Jongin tertawa.

"Kurasa kau sering melamun belakangan ini. Kau seringkali membiarkan anakmu menangis saat dia bersamamu."

"Aku hanya tidak bisa berkonsentrasi belakangan ini. Ada banyak hal yang menganggu fikiranku!"

"Tentang suamimu?" Jongin tersenyum getir. Sampai saat ini Sehun masih menduga hal itu.

"Kenapa kau berfikir mengenai itu?"

"Tidak tau. Aku hanya menduganya saja." Sehun menggigit bibirnya.

Ia sangat ingin bertanya kepada Jongin tentang hubungannya bersama Kris. Bagaimana bisa mereka berciuman di ruang tengah waktu itu? Seharusnya Jongin menghargai suaminya meskipun laki-laki itu tidak ada, kan?

"Aku mau belanja hari ini, kau mau menemaniku?"Semangat Sehun timbul. Akhirnya ia bisa pergi keluar rumah hari ini dan bersama Jongin.

"Belanja?"

"Keperluan Haowen sepertinya mulai menipis. Aku sudah harus mulai mengajarkannya mengkonsumsi susu formula. Dia juga mulai mengigit banyak hal dan sepertinya beberapa pak biscuit bayi akan bagus untuknya. Pakaiannya juga mulai sempit. Tinggal beberapa bulan lagi usianya akan setahun."

"Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu belanja hari ini. Aku juga sangat ingin jalan-jalan. Kau mau menemaniku jalan-jalan sebagai ganjarannya, kan?" Jongin tersenyum lebar.

Sehun sudah kembali menjadi seseorang yang dikenalnya. Belakangan ini Sehun terlalu pendiam sehingga membuat Jongin takut untuk mengajaknya bicara. Tapi sepertinya hari ini semuanya akan mulai membaik. Jongin ingin mengatakan semuanya, tentang cerita yang sebenarnya kepada Sehun jika semuanya mulai membaik. Dia ingin kesempatan Sehun lebih besar bila dibandingkan dengan Kris. Jongin tidak bisa memungkiri kalau Sehun mulai mencuri perhatiannya sejak lama. Sangat perlahan tapi pasti, Sehun sudah mempengaruhinya dan... Haowen.

Sebenarnya Sehun lebih suka tempat terbuka, tapi karena mengkhawatirkan Haowen, ia merelakan dirinya untuk duduk tenang di sebuah restoran bernuansa merah. Jongin memesan sebuah kari pedas untuknya dan Sehun. Sehun tidak pernah tau kalau masakan india cukup enak dan membuatnya banyak berkeringat. Ia sudah membuka beberapa kancing kemejanya karena kepanasan dan kepedasan. Ini pertama kalinya Sehun mengkosumsi makanan kaya bumbu. Untuk makanan pedas sama sekali tidak asing di mulut Sehun, tapi makanan yang seperti ini membuatnya terus mengibaskan tangan. Sepertinya rasa pedas itu bukan hanya berasal dari satu macam bumbu.

"Ini makanan tergila yang pernah kukonsumsi!" Sehun meminum segelas air putih yang Jongin sodorkan untuknya, entah gelas yang keberapa.

"Tapi sangat enak. Aku tidak bisa berhenti memakanya. Kau sering makan disini?" Jongin terseyum lalu menggeleng.

"Ini pertama kali, aku mengetahuinya dari Hyung Sik..." Jongin terdiam sejenak lalu meralat ucapannya segera.

"Maksudku Baekbeom. Dia merekomendasikan restoran ini untuk dikunjungi."

"Hyung Sik? Semua orang mengatakan kalau Baekbeom sangat mirip dengan Hyung Sik. Seperti apa orangnya?"

"Hyung Sik bersikap sangat baik, dewasa, cerdas, mengagumkan. Tutur katanya sangat teratur dan lembut, bahkan saat ia sedang marah. Semua wanita di rumah itu mengaguminya semasa dia ada!"

"Sepertinya sangat berbeda dengan Baekbeom!" Jongin tersenyum lagi.

Ia mendorong piringnya sebagai tanda kalau perutnya sudah penuh. Dengan penuh kasih, Jongin membelai punggung Haowen yang tertidur pulas. Ia sedang memberi ibunya kesempatan untuk makan dengan sangat nyaman.

"Aku harap Baekbeom bersikap seperti Hyung Sik!" Sehun melanjutkan ucapan lagi sambil terus melahap makanannya.

"Dengan begitu aku tidak perlu kesal setiap kali melihat wajahnya."

"Baekbeom cukup baik, Hun. Dia hanya agak memaksa!"

 **Tbc.**

Novel by PHOEBE


	32. BAB 31

**BAB 31**

"Itu memang sikapnya. Dia tidak suka dengan orang yang mengganggunya, tapi Baekbeom selalu mengusik orang lain dengan kata-kata kasarnya. Kau tau apa pekerjaannya? Baekbeom seorang dokter Neurologi, bekerja di laboratorium dan sangat membosankan. Tapi dia bisa berlibur sesukanya seolah-olah laboratorium itu milik ayahnya. Lalu dia mengundurkan diri dan membuka toko roti di Busan. Aku rasa itulah yang membuatnya bisa menyetujui perikahan Chanyeol dan adiknya. tidak suka dengan pria manapun yang mengganggu Baekhyun."

"Baekhyun bilang, belakangan ini Baekbeom tampak seperti seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta!"

"Jatuh cinta? Benarkah? Baekhyun malah selalu mengatakan kepadaku kalau Baekbeom sangat malas dan lebih suka bersantai di rumah sambil menonton televisi. Tidak ada seorang wanitapun yang mau mendekat padanya. Dua tahun yang lalu, saat ia baru kembali kepada ibunya, Baekbeom pernah berkencan dengan seorang wanita dan kau tau apa yang dilakukannya pada wanita itu? Baekbeom memutuskan hubungannya dengan gadis itu setelah tidur dengannya. Saat itu Baekbeom beralasan kalau ia melakukan seks untuk penelitian mengenai reaksi otak manusia saat berhubungan seks." Jongin tertawa.

Baekbeom sepertinya sangat suka menyakiti orang lain. Untuk orang yang tidak mengetahui siapa Baekbeom sebenarnya, tentu saja anggapan tentang laki-laki itu hanya antagonis. Saat Baekbeom adalah Hyung Sik, ia benar-benar seperti malaikat dengan pemikiran rasional dan kata-kata penuh kesopanan. Tapi sepertinya Baekbeom sangat menikmati perubahannya sebagai sesosok iblis menakutkan yang membuat banyak orang tidak menyukainya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan wanita itu?"

"Menangis, tentu saja. Saat itu, sepertinya wanita yang dipermainkannya itu sangat mencintainya. Aku dengar gadis itu juga tinggal di Busan sekarang. Entah mereka pernah bertemu atau tidak. Kalaupun pernah bertemu, aku rasa mereka berdua tidak akan pernah saling sapa."

"Kau menyukai Baekbeom?" Sehun mematung.

Ia berhenti mengunyah saat mendengar ucapan Jongin itu. Ia menyukai Baekbeom? Benarkah kedengarannya seperti itu?

"Memang banyak orang yang mengatakan kalau kalian berdua bermusuhan. Tapi yang kulihat, kau membicarakan Baekbeom dengan bersemangat sekali. Aku rasa kau mengagumi Baekbeom, benar?"

"Yah," Sehun menjawab dengan malu-malu.

"Seandainya Baekbeom tidak selalu memulai permusuhannya denganku, aku yakin kami bisa menjadi sepupu yang saling menyayangi. Hanya saja Baekbeom tidak pernah melewatkan harinya tanpa mengejekku."

"Mungkin Baekbeom juga menyukaimu. Hanya saja ada satu alasan mengapa ia tidak pernah menunjukkan kebaikannya kepadamu."

Sehun tersenyum lalu kembali meneguk segelasair putih di hadapannya hingga habis. Ada banyak alasan mengapa Baekbeom tidak menunjukkan satupun kebaikannya kepada Sehun, salah satunya karena Sehun menyukai Baekhyun dan menunjukkannya secara terang-terangan melalui sikap. Bodohnya, Baekhyun tidak menyadarinya, Baekbeom-lah yang menyadarinya lebih dulu dan mulai bersikap menhalang-halangi interaksi Sehun dan Baekhyun.

Semula Sehun mengerti dengan sikap Baekbeom yang ingin melindungi adiknya. Ia melakukan itu kepada semua orang yang berusaha mengencani Baekhyun. Tapi di saat Chanyeol datang dan langsung melamar Baekhyun, Baekbeom menyetujuinya begitu saja sehingga membuat Sehun membencinya beberapa waktu.

Itu sejarah masa lalu, sekarang Sehun tidak membenci Baekbeom lagi dan selalu berusaha bersikap baik kepadanya. Tapi Baekbeom sama sekali tidak bisa mengubah sikapnya.

"Kau sendiri, berapa lama kau disini, Sehun?" Jongin melanjutkan obrolan mereka dengan pertanyaan baru.

Sehun bersandar di kursinya sambil memandangi wajah Jongin yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Entahlah, sampai aku bosan!"

"Dan pekerjaanmu?"

"Sudah ada yang menangani. Aku gagal mengambil cuti saat kau menghilang dan ditemukan di Hangyeong. Karena itu mengambil cuti itu sekarang dan lebih panjang. aku harap aku bisa berlibur hingga puas di Seoul."

Byun Baekbeom memandangi Kris yang sibuk mondar-mandir khawatir karena pulang kantor tanpa melihat Jongin ada di rumah. Ia lebih khawatir lagi karena ternyata Jongin pergi keluar rumah bersama Oh Sehun, Adiknya. Kris khawatir dengan kebersamaan mereka. Ia cemburu dan hal itu tidak bisa dipungkiri. Kris diam-diam memupuk kebenciannya kepada Sehun semenjak ia mencintai Jongin dan hari inilah puncaknya dimana Sehun membawa pergi wanita pujaan hatinya. Seharusnya Sehun meminta izin kepadanya lebih dulu, tidakkah Sehun mendengar gossip tentang Kris dan Jongin di rumah ini? Seharusnya ia mengerti mengenai apapun yang terjadi di antara mereka. Ingatan Kris kembali kemasa dimana ia merekam semua perlakuan Sehun kepada Jongin dan Kris membenci dirinya saat itu.

Seharusnya ia tidak diam saja dan menikmatinya. Seharusnya Kris memukul Sehun, atau membunuhnya!

"Kau terlihat seperti orang bodoh, mengerti?" Baekbeom berujar dingin sambil menggigit letus yang diambilnya dari dapur.

Ia bertindak seperti kambing untuk hari ini, mengkonsumsi semua sayuran di kulkas. Baekbeom bahkan membawa sebuah wortel yang sudah di kupas dalam saku celana gunungnya. Kris melirik Baekbeom sekilas lalu kembali menjalankan aktivitas khawatirnya. Ia tidak perduli dengan komentar Baekbeom tentangnya. Lagipula Kris tidak akan bersikap bodoh untuk ambil pusing Pada semua sikap Baekbeom. Jika ia termakan oleh sikap Baekbeom, berarti Kris sama bodohnya dengan Sehun dan akan menjadi mainan Baekbeom sebagaimana Sehun saat ini.

"Berhentilah mondar-mandir. Aku terganggu!"

"Kalau begitu keluar dari kamarku!"

Baekbeom berdecak lalu menghabiskan letus yang berada dalam genggamannya dengan cepat. Ia kembali berbaring di Ranjang dan mengambil wortel dari sakunya. Baekbeom menggigitnya dengan bunyi yang keras. Sekarang Kris yang merasa terganggu ia memandang Baekbeom dengan tatapan kesal sedangkan Baekbeom bersikap seolah-olah dirinya tidak perduli sama sekali.

"Kau akan berada di kamar ini sampai kapan?"

"Kau akan mondar-mandir sampai kapan? " Kris mendengus.

Berbicara dengan Baekbeom adalah hal yang paling sia-sia. Ia tidak mungkin meladeni ucapan Gila laki-laki ini. Baekbeom hanya akan membuat tensi darahnya melonjakdan ia akan sangat senang jika melihat orang lain menderita karena ulahnya.

"Kenapa harus ada orang sepertimu dalam keluargaku?"

"Karena aku memberi warna!" Jawab Baekbeom diplomatis.

"Warna?"

"Iya, Warna hitam dalam kehidupanmu!" Baekbeom lalu tertawa seolah-olah dia sedang membuat lelucon yang sangat lucu.

Ia tau kalau Kris semakin kesal kepadanya. Tapi Baekbeom tidak perduli.

"Untuk apakau khawatir kepada Jongin? Dia akan baik-baik saja!"

"Seharusnya Sehun meminta izin kepadaku!"

"Untuk apa? Jongin kekasihmu? Sudah resmi?"

"Sedang dalam proses." Baekbeom mengangguk-angguk.

"Yah, Baekbeom mengatakan kalau ia sedang memikirkanmu untuk menikah dengannya. Tapi ku rasa pemikirannya akan segera berubah karena sepertinya Jongin lebih tertarik kepada Sehun!"

"Jangan buat aku tidak menyukaimu, Baekbeom!"

"Aku sudah tidak menyukaimu sejak tadi, Kris! Dan aku tidak akan perduli kalau kau menyukaiku atau tidak. Semakin banyak orang yang tidak menyukaiku, aku akan semakin senang."

"Sekarang keluarlah dari kamarku!" Baekbeom memandang Kris dengan tatapan tak perduli lalu berbalik memunggungi Kris.

Ia membuat suara dengkuran keras yang mengesankan seolah-olah dirinya sedang tidur. Baekbeom tau kalau Kris tidak menyukai hal itu dan langsung keluar dari kamar sambil membanting pintu untuk menunjukkan ketidak sukaannya.Mengganggu orang lain memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan yang mendarah daging belakangan ini. Baekbeom menyukainya. Menyukai setiap kali seseorang marah kepadanya, menatapnya dengan kesal lalu membanting pintu seperti yang Kris lakukan tadi. Kris meninggalkan kamarnya begitu saja dan Baekbeom juga tidak betah berlama-lama. Ia ingin segera keluar dan kembali ke kamarnya.

Tapi jajaran kotak plastik pipih berwarna hitam itu membuat Baekbeom penasaran. Ia meliriknya satu persatu dan memperhatikannya dengan cermat. Ini semua pasti rekaman Kris yang dikumpulkannya selama ini. Kris menamainya sesuai dengan momen yang direkamnya. Tidak menarik. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuat Baekbeom tertarik. Sebuah rekaman yang di namai Dark Heaven. Cerita vampire? Baekbeom tertawa saat membayangkannya. Ia mengelurkan benda itu dari dalam susunannya dan menyalakan home theater dengan suara yang keras. Tapi Baekbeom segera merasa bosan saat melihat kalau rekaman itu hanya berisi wanita cantik berpakaian seksi di pesta.

Kris memiliki kecendrungan yang umum. Biasanya Kris akan ribut mempromosikan rekamanya di depan keluarga, tapi rekaman yang satu ini disimpannya seorang diri? Bodohnya Baekbeom jika hal itu tidak membuatnya curiga. Baekbeom memperhatikannya lebih lekat, berharap ada sesuatu yang unik yang bisa ditemukannya. Tapi lagi-lagi kebosanan menyerang.Tidak ada yang menarik. Atau sebaiknya kumatikan saja? Baekbeom membatin. Dengan bosan ia menekan tombol dan mempercepat film itu agar segera habis. Astaga, Baekbeom melihat sesuatu. Itu Sehun, Baekbeom sangat mengenalnya meskipun suasananya tidak begitu terang. Ia sedang... Baekbeom menelan ludahnya. Terlebih saat melihat siapa wanita yang berada dalam rengkuhan Sehun saat itu.

 **Tbc.**

Novel by PHOEBE


	33. BAB 32

**BAB 32**

Jongin menahan nafas setiap kali melihat Baekbeom bertindak seolah-olah ia sedang melempar Haowen keluar jendela. Ia sedang bercanda dan kelihatannya Haowen menyukainya. Anak itu tertawa dengan sangat menyenangkan seolah-olah Baekbeom sedang mengajarkannya bagaimana caranya terbang. Tapi itu sama sekali tidak lucu bagi Jongin. Bagaimana jika pegangan Baekbeom tidak kuat danHaowen benar-benar terlempar keluar jendela?

"Hentikan Hyung Sik!" Jongin menggeram.

Bekbeom masih tidak mau berhenti, ia terus melakukan permainanya selagi Haowen masih tertawa.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu, atau aku akan benar-benar melempar putrimu keluar jendela!"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuh Haowen lagi setelah ini!"

"Benarkah? Aku takutkan kalau kau malah ingin semakin lama bersamaku."

"Tolong hentikan, kau membahayakannya!"

Baekbeom berhenti lalu mendekap Haowen dalam pelukannya. Dengan sedikit tenaga ia tertawa terbahak-bahak seolah-olah ekspresi ketakutan Jongin adalah hal yang lucu. Baekbeom mencium pipi Haowen lalu memandangnya dengan tatapan jenaka.

"Mau mencobanya lagi, cantik?"

"Berikan dia kepadaku!"

"Tidak, dia masih ingin bermain."

"Berikanlah," Sehun tiba-tiba saja masuk ke kamar dan mendekati Baekbeom yang berdiri di samping jendela.

"Kembalikan dia kepada ibunya."

"Untuk apa kau ikut campur? Kau ayahnya?"

"Kau mulai lagi Baekbeom!"

"Kalau begitu biarkan dia bersamaku. Aku akan menjadi ayahnya, benarkan Haowen sayang?" Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tak habis fikir.

Baekbeom sangat keterlaluan kali ini. Padahal mereka baru saja pulang dari jalan-jalan dan Haowen pasti sangat lelah. Sayangnya Baekbeom tetap memaksa anak itu untuk bermain-main dengannya dan setiap kali Haowen bersamanya, Baekbeom pasti mengajak bocah itu untuk memainkan hal-hal yang berbahaya.

Seorang lagi datang memasuki ruangan itu dan berujar lantang sambil memandangi Sehun dengan tajam. Kris, akhirnya kembali setelah ia melarikan diri beberapa lama dari Baekbeom.

"Sehun, bisakah aku bicara denganmu?" Sehun terdiam sejenak lalu mengangguk.

Ia meninggalkan Jongin dan Baekbeom berdua untuk mengikuti kemana Kris mengajaknya pergi untuk bicara. Kris melangkah dengan sangat cepat seolah-olah ia sedang dipenuhi amarah. Mereka baru berhenti setelah mencapai halaman belakang dan Sehun menyadari kalau dugaannya tadi benar. Kris sedang marah.

"Kau ingin membicarakan apa?"

"Jangan dekati Jongin lagi!" Gumam Kris dingin.

Ia sedang berusaha keras menahan diri agar kata-kata kasarnya tidak keluar saat itu. Walau bagaimanapun Sehun adalah saudaranya dan Kris tidak ingin persaudaraan mereka rusak dengan mudah.

"Jongin milikku. Aku tau kalau sudah terjadi sesuatu diantara kalian,tapi aku mohon lupakanlah. Aku mencintainya, menginginkannya dan kuharap kau tidak menghalanginya."

"Astaga, Kris. Apa yang kau katakan? Jongin milikmu? Kau tidak sedang bercanda, kan? Ah, ya! Hal itu sudah sangat lama ingin kutanyakan. Bagaimana bisa kau dan Jongin memiliki hubungan itu sedangkan Jongin sudah menikah?" Spontan Kris tertawa.

Apa yang Sehun katakan, Jongin sudah menikah?

"Kau sedang bermimpi? Menikah dengan siapa? Kapan? Dia bahkan tidur denganku sebelum berangkat ke Jeju. Kau fikir apakah dia bersedia melakukan itu jika sudah menikah?"

"Tidur denganmu?"

"Ya, kami bercinta dan sudah kukatakan kalau dia adalah milikku, kan?"

Sehun terpaku, satu lagi kata-kata Baekbeom yang terbukti kebenarannya. Jongin dan Kris pernah bercinta, dua kali. Sehun merasa sangat kecewa. Tapi tiba-tiba saja ia teringat dengan Haowen.

"Lalu Haowen... siapa ayahnya?"

"Sehun apa yang sedang kau katakan ini? Haowen putri Baekhyun, Kan?"

"Tidak, Kris. Aku tau betul kalau selama di Jeju Jongin sedang mengandung. Aku selalu mengikuti prosesnya dari hari kehari. Aku bahkan menunggui kelahiran anak itu. Aku, bahkan menjadi orang pertama yang menggendongya begitu Haowen keluar dari ruang operasi. Jadi Hoaowen lahir tanpa ayah?" Kris terperanjat.

Apakah Haowen putrinya? Benarkah Jongin mengandung setelah bercinta dengannya waktu itu? Astaga, Kris mulai kalut. Semua yang berada di dalam fikirannya sudah bercampur aduk. Termasuk kemungkinan-kemungkinan kalau Haowen adalah putrinya. Untuk apa Jongin menyembunyikannya jika Kris adalah ayah dari Haowen. Ia bisa saja meminta pertanggung-jawaban kepadanya dan mereka akan menikah. Atau Kris bukan ayahnya? Bagaimana jika Haowen adalah putri Sehun? Apa yang harus Kris lakukan jika itu benar?

"Sekarang kau bisa mengunci pintunya. Aku harus menunjukkan sesuatu kepadamu." Baekbeom mengembalikan Haowen ke pelukan ibunya. Dengan canggung Jongin kembali memeluk anaknya dan mendekati pintu untuk menguncinya. Begitu ia berbalik, Baekbeom sudah duduk tenang di depan home theater itu dan memutar sebuah film dengan suara yang minim.

Kilasan-kilasan gambar di televisi membuat Jongin terkenang lagi dengan suasana itu. Malam pesta pernikahan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Kesini dan duduklah. Kita tidak bisa membuang waktu lebih lama lagi karena mereka akan segera kembali." Jongin menurut.

Ia duduk di samping Baekbeom dan menyimak dengan ekspresi heran. Lama kelamaan Jongin melihat Baekbeom merasa gusar dan menggerutu karena sangat banyak rekaman yang tidak penting dalam rekaman itu. Ia memutuskan untuk mengambil remote dan mempercepat tayangan sesuai dengan yang diinginkannya.

Hanya beberapa detik, keheranan Jongin berubah menjadi tatapan tak menyangka. Ia terkesiap dan mengerti dengan apa yang ingin Baekbeom perlihatkan kepadanya. Lalu, perlahan-lahan Jongin bisa mengingat semuanya. Disaat ia mabuk dan menabrak seseorang lalu mendapatkan sebuah ciuman panas, sangat lama. Terlalu lama hingga membuat Jongin melupakan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya dan saat ini, ia tengah melihat kejadian yang selalu menjadi tanda tanya di benaknya.

Ia membiarkan seseorang menyentuhnya, merampas kehidupan dan kehormatan dari dirinya. Laki-laki itu adalah ayah dari anak yang sekarang tengah didekapnya. Oh Sehun adalah ayah dari Haowen. Jongin mulai meringis perih. Satu persatu bulir air matanya mengalir dan tidak membutuhkan waktu lama baginya untuk terisak. Haowen yang berada di dalam pelukannya pun ikut menangis. Jongin tersadar dan kembali mengingat anaknya. Ia berusaha berhenti terisak, berusaha menenangkan putrinya dan tidak lagi menoleh kepotongan gambar itu, dimana bukti nyata kalau Oh Sehun tengah menodainya masih berlangsung.

Baekbeom mengerti dengan rasa sakit itu. Ia segera menghentikan pemutaran Video itu dan segera mengambalikan benda itu ke tempatnya. Dengan cepat ia beringsut mendekati Jongin dan ikut membelai Haowen yang belum juga bisa tenang. Jongin terus menimangnya dan ia berharap Haowen bisa tertidur saat itu juga.

"Aku bisa merasakan sakit itu juga." Desis Baekbeom. "Aku tau kau membenci semua ini."

"Ini takdirku. Aku memang diciptakan untuk mendapat cobaan seperti ini."

"Bodoh!" Jongin mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat wajah Baekbeom.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum sinis, senyum yang tidak asing lagi tampak di wajahnya.Tapi kali ini, senyuman Baekbeom terlihat lebih serius. Jongin menunduk lagi, dia memang bodoh.

"Aku tau kalau suatu saat nanti aku akan mengalami ini, sebagaimana ibuku mengalaminya, juga Kyungsoo.."

"Dan Yeri? Anakmu? Apakah keduanya juga harus mengalaminya?"

"Lalu bagaimana caranya aku bisa menghindari semua ini?"

"Pergi dari rumah ini!"

"Tidak bisa. Tuan Park..."

"Rumah ini sangat jahat. Jika Park Jung Soo menyayangimu seperti yang diperlihatkannya selama ini, maka aku pastikan dia tidak akan keberatan, mungkin Jung Soo akan mendukung? Kau membenci mereka?" Jonginmenggeleng.

Tapi jawaban di hatinya adalah 'ya' mereka berdua sama saja. Kris dan Sehun sama saja. Semuanya sudah pupus. Keinginan Jongin untuk menikah dengan Kris sudah hilang, perasaan tertariknya kepada Sehun juga memudar setelah mengetahui semuanya. Sekarang yang tersisa hanya perasan sakit yang luar biasa.

"Bisakah kukatakan kepadamu kalau aku adalah korban dari rumah ini? Sekarang kau juga. Apa yang kau harapkan dari segala intrik dari keluarga ini?"

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan rumah ini."

"Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh. Kau hanya perlu ikut denganku dan aku akan memberikanmu kehidupan yang baru."

"Baekbeom."

"Aku tidak suka jika ada rasa sakit, apa lagi rasa sakit itu lagi-lagi dikarenakan intrik bodoh dalam rumah ini. Apa yang kau harapkan lagi Baekbeom? Kau ingin Sehun bertanggung jawab pada anaknya? Atau kau ingin menikah dengan Kris? Mereka berdua tidak ada bedanya. Sehun, memperkosamu -aku bisa mengatakan itu karena saat itu kau dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri- dan Kris merekamnya sehingga Ia bisa menyaksikan video itu sepuasnya. Apa yang kau harapkan?"

Jongin terdiam lagi, apa yang dia harapkan? Jongin tidak yakin kalau dirinya sedang mengharapkan sesuatu saat ini. Fikiranya sangat kosong, benar-benar kosong.

"Aku hanya menawarkanmu untuk mengobati luka itu. Atau kau hanya pasrah diperlakukan sesukanya oleh semua orang kaya yang berhubungan dengan rumah ini?"

"Kau juga salah satunya, Baekbeom."

 **Tbc.**

Novel by PHOEBE


	34. BAB 33

**BAB 33**

"Tapi hanya aku diantara mereka yang pernah menjadi korban, kan? Kau ingin hidup seperti ini selamanya? Berdiam diri hingga Haowen tumbuh besar lalu melihat Yeri dihamili oleh seseorang, lalu berulang lagi kepada putrimu, semua orang berfikir bisa melakukan hal seperti itu kepada orang lemah seperti kalian yang tidak tau harus mengadu kemana. Ini adalah keluarga bagimu, seperti itu kan? Hanya disini satu-satunya tempatmu berpulang dan di saat tempat ini memberi masalah dalam hidupmu kau harus menerimanya? Aku hanya menawarkan tempat berpulang yang lain, tempat dimana kau bisa mengatakan apa yang ingin kau katakan, tempat dirimu menjadi manusia, bukan orang yang harus menerima diperlakukan seperti ini."

"Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya?" Jongin menatap Baekbeom semakin dalam.

"Kenapa kau menginginkanku pergi bersamamu?"

"Menyelamatkanmu. Hanya itu! Ataukah kau ingin tetap disini? Menonton semuanya dan mengatakan kepada dirimu kalau kau hanya menunggu waktu? Pastikan kalau hal seperti ini tidak akan terjadi lagi. Jongin. Kau hanya perlu memikirkan untuk pergi bersamaku."

"Dia sudah menanyakan hal itu kepadaku." Yeri bergumam ragu saat ia melihat Jongin bersedih di dalam kamarnya. Ia ingin menceritakan semuanya dan tidak memiliki kesepatan untuk menunda-nunda.

Baekbeom bertanya apakah aku ingin kehidupan baru."

"Dan jawabanmu?"

"Aku mencintai rumah ini."

"Begitu juga aku!"

"Tapi aku tidak ingin sepertimu!" Jongin membisu.

Yeri yang sangat memujanya mengatakan itu.

"Aku mengerti."

"Kau tidak mengerti. Aku merasakan luka itu hingga sekarang, Jongin. Saat aku melihat Kris berada di kamarmu aku merasa kesakitan. Kau sudah seperti ibuku dan aku harus melihat ibuku diperlakukan buruk oleh laki-laki."

"Maafkan aku, Yeri! Aku memang bodoh."

"Karena itu, ayo pergi. Pergi bersamanya. Aku akan menjadi gadis dewasa. Tuan Park bilang, aku harus mulai menjaga diri karena menurutnya aku sangat menarik. Dia tidak menginginkan aku menjadi sepertimu."

"Kau keponakannya, dia mengetahui itu, wajar jika dia ingin melindungimu."

"Dan kau adiknya. Ku rasa Tuan Park juga megetahui itu. Hanya saja dia tidak bisa mengatakannya. Dia terus bersedih semenjak mengetahui kalau Haowen ternyata tidak memiliki ayah. Tuan Park sangat menyesalkan semuanya."

"Dia satu-satunya alasan mengapa aku masih bertahan. Aku harus menjaganya hingga dia sehat. Barulah aku akan pergi."

"Tidak, jangan menunggu lebih lama lagi. Aku mohon." Jongin kembali berdiam diri.

Ia tidak tau harus mengatakan hal seperti apa. Perlahan-lahan Jongin kembali meraih Haowen yang tertidur di atas ranjang. Ia berdiri dengan tangkas lalu menatap Yeri dalam.

"Apakah Tuan Park sudah tertidur, Yeri?" Yeri menggeleng.

"Dia belum ingin tidur. Jika dia sudah mengantuk, ia akan memanggilku. Itu katanya."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita kesana, untuk berpamitan!"

Apa ini? Mengapa tiba-tiba saja Sehun kebingungan dengan perasaannya? Jongin ternyata belum menikah, dan Haowen adalah anak diluar nikah. Entah anak siapa. Mungkinkah putrinya? Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Saat di Jeju usia kandungan Jongin adalah Sembilan bulan dan ia sangat yakin dengan itu.

Lalu Haowen putri siapa? Darah daging Kris? Bukankah Noah mengatakan kalau Jongin juga pernah bercinta dengannya? Tiba-tiba kesenangan yang merasuki Sehun berubah menjadi tajam dan melukai hatinya. Ia merasa sangat sakit. Entah apa yang akan dilakukannya jika Haowen benar-benar putri dari Kris. Kris pasti akan sangat bahagia dan menikahi Jongin secepatnya. Lalu bagaimana dengan Sehun? Lagi-lagi ia harus hidup berdekatan dengan wanita yang dicintainya sedangkan wanita itu sudah menjadi milik orang lain.

Entahlah. Sehun masih melamun saat Kris menggenggam pergelangan tangannya erat-erat lalu menyeretnya entah kemana. Sehun hanya bisa menatapanya sambil bergumam kecil.

"Ada apa? Kita mau kemana?"

"Aku harus bertanya kepada Jongin tentang Haowen. Jika Haowen adalah anakku, aku akan segera menikahinya dan aku tidak ingin menundanya lagi!"

Sehun merasa kegetiran menggerogotinya. Semuanya sesuai dengan dugaan. Jika Haowen adalah putrinya, Kris akan segera mendesak Jongin untuk menikahinya.

"Jika dia bukan putrimu?"

Langkah Kris terhenti, ia menoleh kepada Sehun beberapa lama lalu menunduk.

"Aku ragu bisa menerima anak itu. Aku rasa Haowen malah akan membuatku sangat cemburu. Jika dia bukan anakku, aku pastikan aku akan pergi dari hidupnya selamanya!"

"Dan membiarkan aku menikah dengannya?"

"Jangan tanya itu sekarang, aku tidak bisa menjawabnya saat ini!"

Langkah Kris menyala lagi menuju kamar Baekhyun. Jongin ada di sana setiap pagi dan saat ini pasti tidak terkecuali. Sehun mendesah berat saat langkah Kris semakin mendekati kamar itu. Ia mengetuk pintu beberapa kali dan pintu langsung dibuka oleh orang yang ingin mereka temui.

Jongin menatap Kris dan Sehun dengan pandangan aneh, entah mengapa tatapannya membuat Sehun merasa sangat takut. Tapi demi mengetahui kebenarannya, Sehun akan masuk bersama Kris. Tiba-tiba saja fikirannya berkecamuk. Jika ternyata Haowen bukan putri Kris, jika ternyata Haowen adalah anaknya, apa yang akan Sehun lakukan? Sehun tidak tau apakah ia sedang berharap atau sedang ketakutan.

Ia tau kalau dirinya tengah mencintai Jongin saat ini, tapi bukan begini cara mereka untuk bersatu, kan? Sehun bahkan tidak yakin Jongin akan memeluknya jika ia mengaku kalau dirinyalah yang sudah menghamili wanita itu. Pandangan Sehun yang sayu tertuju kepada Haowen yang berada di atas ranjang, ia semakin ketakutan.

"Aku ingin bicara padamu!" Kris berdesis.

Jongin menoleh kepada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun segera melangkah mendekati mereka.

"Apakah penting?" Ujar Baekhyun. Kris mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu bicara di dalam saja!" Kris setuju.

Sehun masih tidak mampu bicara. Bahkan menatap Jongin saja, perasaannya seolah-olah dihantui sesuatu. Ia sangat ingin memandangi wajah Jongin, tapi ia takut, sangat takut. Semua ini karena tatapan Jongin barusan, atau karena rasa bersalah?

Kris duduk di sofa yang menghadap ke ranjang dengan nyaman. Sehun menyusul meskipun sebenarnya, ia lebih suka berdiri karena Jongin sedang berdiri.

"Aku ingin bertanya tentang Jongin," Kris memulai.

"Benarkah kau mengaku sudah menikah di Jeju?" Jongin menoleh kepada Baekhyun.

Dalam sekejap Sehun tau kalau semua itu hanya rekayasa Baekhyun. Kris pasti juga sudah menyadarinya jika melihat ekspresi Jongin saat memandangi Baekhyun.

"Aku yang melakukannya!" Baekhyun bersuara.

"Aku juga yang merencanakan kepergiannya ke Jeju. Haowen tidak bisa lahir di sini, ia akan segera dipisahkan dari ibunya sesegera mungkin. Aku tidak ingin Jongin terpisah dari anaknya, aku juga tidak berharap Jongin terusir dari rumah ini karena melahirkan seorang bayi tanpa ayah."

"Lalu kemana Ayah Haowen? Mengapa ia tidak bertanggung jawab?"

"Itu karena Jongin tidak mengetahui siapa ayah dari bayi yang dikandungnya!" Baekhyun masih berusaha membela.

Jongin tampak ragu, tapi kemudian ia bersuara dengan nada yang sangat perlahan.

"Aku sudah tau siapa ayah Haowen!"

Spontan semua orang memandangnya serius. Semua ingin bertanya apa maksud dari ucapan Jongin barusan. Kris berharap dirinyalah ayah dari Haowen, tapi Sehun tidak berharap namanya yang disebutkan. Jika Jongin mengakui Sehun sebagai ayah dari putrinya, itu berarti Jongin mengetahui kelakuan Sehun kepadanya?

Sampai detik itu, Sehun masih tidak bisa merelakan Jongin mengetahui sisi buruk dirinya. Ia ingin terlihat baik-baik saja. Tapi Sehun juga tidak menginginkan Jongin menyebut nama Kris. Sehun yakin ia akan sangat hancur bila itu terjadi.

"Cepat beri tau siapa ayah dari Haowen!" Baekhyun berkata lagi, ia tampak sangat antusias dan penasaran.

"Dia adalah..." Jongin gamang, ia memandangi Kris sejenak, lalu berpindah kepada Sehun lebih lama. Entah mengapa perasaannya didera keraguan. Daliah menghela nafas.

"Dia."

"Dia adalah aku! Aku ayah Haowen, aku yang memaksa Jongin melayaniku. Aku menyesal, sungguh!"

Sehun terkesiap, ia berharap kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya, tapi ternyata tidak orang lain yang mengatakannya, bukan Kris, bukan juga dirinya. Sehun menatap Jongin lama dan kebingungan saat tiba-tiba saja Baekbeom berada di sampingnya lalu menggenggam tangan Jongin erat. Sehun terperanjat, Baekbeom yang mengatakannya?

"Apa yang kau katakan ini, Baekbeom?" Bawkhyun berdesis.

"Aku tidak berbohong. Haowen anakku, aku menyayanginya dan ku harap Jongin mengizinkanku untuk selalu bersama dengan putriku." Baekbeom lalu memandangi Jongin dengan serius.

"Menikah dan hiduplah bersamaku di Busan. Aku sudah memohon sejak semalam,kan?" Jongin masih terdiam bingung.

Baekbeom datang mengakui Haowen sebagai putrinya? Jongin merasa lega, ia masih membenci kedua orang itu sejak mengetahui kenyataannya semalam. Akan berat baginya mengakui bahwa Haowen adalah putri Sehun. Sehun mungkin akan bahagia karena ia sangat menyayangi Haowen, tapi kebahagiaan itu tidak boleh menjadi ganjaran dari rasa sakit yang Jongin rasakan sejak mengetahui semuanya.

"Katakan Ya, Jongin. Kau akan ikut aku ke Busan, kan?" Jongin memandangi Sehun lagi.

Dan lagi-lagi, ia harus menghela nafas. Ia memang ingin pergi dari rumah ini, dari kehidupannya yang naas dan menjalani kehidupannya yang baru.

"Tunggu dulu!" Kris bergumam Lesu. Ia mendekat lalu menggenggam tangan Jongun.

"Itu bohong, kan? Katakan siapa ayah dari Haowen sebenarnya. Bagaimana bisa Baekbeom menjadi ayahnya. Baekbeom hanya mengaku-ngaku, benar?"

 **Tbc.**

Novel by PHOEBE

Makasih reviewnya :))


	35. BAB 34

**BAB 34**

Jongin menepis tangan Kris dengan keras lalu melirik Sehun lagi. Ia berusaha mengangkat wajahnya lalu berkata tegas.

"Ya, Baekbeom ayahnya. Aku bisa mengingat semuanya, mengingat saat-saat kami bercinta hingga Haowen lahir sebagai buktinya. Jangan pertanyakan apa-apa lagi."

Hari pertama Jongin di Busan. Baekbeom memiliki sebuah rumah besar disini seolah-olah ia memang berencana untuk tinggal di Busan selamanya. Sayangnya rumah besar ini hanya diisi olehnya seorang diri. Tapi untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki, Baekbeom memiliki rumah yang tergolong rapi. Kemarin Jongin sama sekali tidak sempat untuk mengamati seperti apa rumah ini. Untuk hari ini, ia bisa melihat semuanya.

Tidak banyak barang yang mengisi rumah ini, Baekbeom memiliki sebuah ruang tamu sederhana dengan sofa kulit berwarna hitam dan meja yang terbuat dari kaca tebal. Di ruang tengah, sama sekali tidak ada sofa. Baekbeom mengisinya dengan sebuah karpet bulu berwarna hijau yang mendampingi rak televisi berukuran rendah sehingga memungkinkan orang-orang menikmati televisi sambil berbaring nyaman di lantai. Beberapa buah bantal besar berwarna oranye membuat karpet hijau yang terlihat seperti rumput itu menjadi penuh.Tidak jauh dari sana, sebuah meja makan berbentuk lingkaran dengan empat buah kursi bertengger, sangat bersih dan berwarna putih terbuat dari kayu magahoni yang sangat cantik. Ada sebuah dinding kaca besar yang mewakili jendela, menembus pemandangan sempit tentang kolam ikan dan tanaman rambat yang memenuhi dinding. Seperti koridor,taman kecil itu menghubungkan rumah dengan sebuah dapur dan kamar mandi besar.

Jongin berjalan kesana untuk memeriksa dan menemukan Baekbeom sang pemilik rumah. Ia tengah menyiapkan beberapa buah gelas susu dan roti panggang untuk sarapan. Saat melihat Jongin, untuk pertama kalinya Jongin melihat Baekbeom tersenyum dengan sangat bijaksana, sebagaimana Hyung Sik. Walau bagaimanapun usaha Baekbeom untuk menyingkirkan Hyung Sik dari hidupnya, Park Hyung Sik tetap akan ada.

"Kau kesiangan, seharusnya kau membantuku menyiapkan sarapan pagi!" Baekbeom menggerutu.

Tangan-tangannya masih sibuk menyusun roti bakar di dalam piring, lalu berpindah kepada gelas-gelas itu untuk memberikan krim di atasnya. Baekbeom suka saat makanan bisa ditampilkan secara dramatis, meskipun hanya susu coklat.

"Rumahmu bagus sekali."

"Aku ingin pindah ke Busan. Tentu saja harus membeli rumah yang nyaman. Mana Haowen?"

"Dia sedang mandi. Yeri memandikannya."

Jongin berjingkat untuk melihat kamar mandi. Sangat indah dengan pemandangan ala taman dan atap kacanya. Ia bisa melihat langit dalam ruangan sempit itu.

"Kau akan memberikanku kehidupan yang nyaman? Haruskah aku menikah denganmu?" Baekbeom tertawa nyaring. Menikah?

"Aku hanya bercanda saat mengatakan itu di hadapan Kris dan Sehun. Hanya untuk mengerjai mereka."

"Aku bisa lega. Aku tidak akan sanggup menikah dengan orang sinis sepertimu."

Tawa Baekbeom memudar berganti dengan senyuman itu lagi.

"Aku akan mengajari Yeri untuk mengejar ketertinggalannya. Dia cuti sekolah semenjak kau berangkat ke Jeju karena kehamilanmu. Sekarang Yeri harus kembali ke sekolah, nanti siang aku akan mencarikan sekolah untuknya. Dan kurasa, aku harus mengajak Yeri berbelanja. Ia harus berpenampilan seperti anak-anak pada umumnya. Aku tidak suka pakaian ala gaun yang sering kalian pakai di Seoul."

"Terimakasih, Baekbeom. Tapi kau tidak mungkin jatuh cinta pada Yeri, kan?"

"Seperti kepada Daehyun? Aku tidak akan jatuh cinta jika Yeri tidak menggodaku seperti Daehyun menggodaku saat itu. Kau tenang saja! Sekarang bisa bantu aku membawa piring-piring ini ke ruang makan?"

Jongin mengangguk hormat lalu bergerak untuk membantu Baekbeom membawa semua piring-piring yang akan mereka gunakan untuk sarapan dan menyusunnya dengan rapi di atas meja makan. Baekbeom juga melakukan pekerjaan itu dengan baik. Tidak tampak seperti seseorang yang terbiasa untuk dilayani. Hari ini Jongin merasa lebih tenang meskipun ia masih belum bisa melupakan semua orang di Seoul dengan cepat. Meskipun ternyata, ia masih mengingat Sehun dan belum berhenti sampai sekarang.

Jongin duduk di atas meja makan bersama Baekbeom. Ia ingin menunggu Yeri, tapi Baekbeom memaksanya untuk makan dengan Dalih, tidak ada kewajiban makan bersama di rumah ini. Jika sudah lapar, siapapun boleh makan meskipun tidak pada jam makan. Baekbeom sudah membiasakan sikap bebas di rumahnya. Jongin harap, ia juga bisa merasa bebas seperti yang Baekbeom rasakan setelah terlepas dari Park Hyung Sik. Akankah Jongin seperti Baekbeom, atau ia harus berubah menjadi orang lain dulu?

"Apakah mereka akan mencariku?"Jongin berdesis, ia memandangi sepotong roti panggang yang berada dalam genggamannya.

"Aku rasa tidak! Aku tidak terlalu berharga untuk itu."

"Mereka tau kalau kau pergi bersamaku. Siapa yang akan mencarimu? Sehun?" Baekbeom melirik Jongin, tatapannya membuat wanita itu gelisah dan Baekbeom tau itu.

Jongin sudah tertarik kepada Sehun dan rasa suka itu tidak akan bisa hilang begitu saja. Apa lagi setelah mengetahui bahwa anak yang dibawa olehnya adalah benih Sehum. Selama Jongin bersama putrinya, ia tidak akan pernah lepas dari ingatannya tentang Sehun.

"Aku ingin lihat, apakah dia punya keberanian itu. Kalaupun dia menyusul dirimu ke Busan, Sehun harus berhadapan denganku dulu."

"Kau mengatakan akan menikahiku. Bahkan kau mengakui Haowen sebagai anakmu saat itu. Aku rasa dia tidak punya alasan untuk menyusulku kemari."

"Bagaimana dengan cinta? Cinta alasan yang kuat untuk itu, kan?" Jongin bergindik.

Ia tidak tau apakah Sehun mencintainya. Mungkin Sehun tertarik kepadanya seperti yang Baekbeom katakan, tapi mustahil hanya karena hal itu Sehun akan bersedia menyusul Jongin ke Busan. Apalagi setelah mengetahui bahwa Haowen adalah putri Baekbeom.

Baekbeom sudah membunuh alasan Sehun untuk bersama dengan Jongin, juga membunuh harapan Kris dalam sekali tepukan. Entahlah, Jongin hanya tidak ingin membicarakan itu lagi. Ia berusaha untuk memberikan senyum cerah kepada Baekbeom. Ini hidup baru dan harus diisi oleh tujuan dan semangat baru. Mengapa harus memikirkan masa lalu?

"Kau tidak bekerja, Baekbeom?"

"Aku CEO. Jadi terserah mau bekerja atau tidak."

"Di toko roti milikmu itu?" Baekbeom mengangguk.

"Biasanya aku membiarkan rumah ini kosong dan tidur disana. Sekarang rumahku sudah memiliki penghuni.Jadi aku bebas menginap di toko tanpa harus merasa khawatir."

"Jadi kau mengajakku kemari hanya untuk menunggu rumah?"

"Benarkah aku sebaik itu? Aku akan memperkerjakanmu di toko rotiku. Kerja rodi tanpa gaji sebagai bayaran biaya hidupmu selama bersamaku."

"Lalu bolehkah aku membawa Haowen? Bukankah kau akan menyekolahkan Yeri?"

"Ya, kau boleh membawa Haowen ke toko. Dia juga boleh menangis sepuasnya disana. Tidak akan ada yang marah. Aku akan mengusir orang yang marah itu dari tokoku!"

Jongin tersenyum, ia tau kalau Baekbeom tidak akan membiarkannya berdiam diri di rumah. Meskipun Baekbeom mengatakan bahwa Jongin hanya akan dipekerjakan tanpa gaji,itu tidak akan pernah menjadi masalah untuknya. Ia akan berterimakasih kepada Baekbeom dan Baekbeom sudah memilihkan caranya. Sekarang yang perlu Jongin lakukan hanya menjalaninya dengan suka cita. Kelak, setelah ia bisa lebih mandiri, Jongin akan meninggalkan rumah itu,mencari pekerjaan yang pantas dan membesarkan Haowen seorang diri. Ia tidak akan pernah melupakan Baekbeom yang memberikan tempat berpulang yang lain untuknya. Tempat dimana Jongin belajar membuat rencana kehidupan ke depan. Tempat dirinya memikirkan sekolah yang baik yang akan menerima Yeri dan perkembangan Haowen yang kian fantastis.

Jongin merasa lega terlepas dari kungkungannya. Ia merasa bahwa dirinya mulai berubah menjadi orang yang baru. Orang yang menghirup udara kebebasan diluar rumah itu. Orang yang bisa menentukan akan kemana arah hidupnya. Pada saat di Jeju, Jongin tidak pernah merasa selega ini karena saat itu, ia selalu berfikir akan kembali ke rumah Park dan bertahan disana selamanya. Tapi sekarang, ia tidak tau apakah ia ingin kembali ke Seoul atau tidak. Hidupnya yang baru ternyata lebih menarik, lebih membuat Jongin penasaran apakah ia bisa merealisasikan rencana-rencananya atau tidak, atau hanya sekedar menjadi mimpi saja? Yang pasti ia tetap bersama Haowen kemanapun ia pergi. Bersama putrinya yang tidak akan pernah membuat Jongin bisa melupakan ayahnya begitu saja.

Jongin menyentuh dadanya. Ia merasa rindu kepada seseorang untuk pertama kali. Kepada Sehun. Saat melihat kesedihan Sehun saat Baekbeom mengakui Haowen sebagai putrinya, Jongin merasa disayat-sayat. Lebih perih bila dibandingkan saat dirinya mengetahui kenyataan sebenarnya tentang siapa laki-laki yang mejadi ayah dari putrinya. Jongin tidak ingin Sehun merasa sakit. Ia tau kalau dirinya mulai jatuh cinta. Jatuh cinta kepada seseorang yang tidak akan pernah bisa bersamanya, mungkin untuk selamanya.

Meskipun langit sangat cerah, tapi bagi Sehun, hari ini hanyalah mendung yang membuat harinya tidak bersemangat. Sehun tidak ingin pergi kemana-mana, ia lebih memilih duduk di dalam apartemennya dengan jendela tertutup tirai beludru yang tebal sehingga membuat ruangan itu mungkin menjadi satu-satunya tempat yang dipenuhi mendung di Jeju. Sehun sudah menyentuh dadanya berkali-kali dan perasaan sakit itu semakin tajam setiap hari.

 **Tbc.**

Novel by PHOEBE

Kok kesel ya :')) endingnya hunkai kok :'D


End file.
